Angel
by Regina Camui
Summary: Neji se fue de la casa Hyuga para seguir un sueño que su padre tuvo. Hinata pasa años sin saber de su querido primo y trabaja en la empresa de publicidad Hyuga. Un día Neji regresa después de cuatro años con su sueño cumplido, pero ya no es el mismo y se la pasará atormentando a la pobre Hinata tratando de ocultar y contener todo el amor y pasión que siente por ella.
1. Vacio

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos

**Vacio**

_-No puedo estar más aquí, no llegare a nada!-_

_-Claro que lo harás, llegaras a mucho, solo necesitas continuar con tus estudios-_

_-Tú solo quieres que haga lo que mi padre no hizo, yo no quiero estar reprimido, seguiré mi sueño, no importa que-_

_La discusión se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Ella escuchaba y miraba todo desde un rincón. Su padre y su primo solían discutir muy a menudo desde que él comenzó con unas ideas como las que, al parecer, tenía su padre._

_Hinata tenía diecisiete años, y su primo Neji dieciocho, su relación era un tanto extraña, a veces él era malhumorado, la ignoraba, decía cosas un poco hirientes… pero otras veces mostraba cariño hacía ella, se preocupaba por que estuviera bien, trataba de que estuviera cómoda y que nadie la molestara, siempre la protegía y estaba ahí para ella… Quería a Neji y no quería que se fuera._

_-Neji, hijo… quiero lo mejor para ti-_

_-Entonces tienes que dejarme ir!- _

_Miró hacia los pies de su primo, tenía las maletas ya listas para dejarlos y eso la estaba molestando desde el principio… volteo hacia su lado derecho, donde había un mueble, en el había muchas fotografías de la familia, su padre, su hermana, su fallecida madre y su fallecido tío, padre de Neji, y finalmente el chico y ella… todo era felicidad._

_-Le prometí a Hizashi que cuidaría de ti, hice una promesa en la tumba de tu padre que tengo que cumplir… Fue mi hermano, mi único y más querido hermano y tu eres su hijo, te quiero y quiero cuidar de ti!-_

_Neji negó con la cabeza, parecía que a él también le estaba doliendo todo eso, tener que dejar a su familia por un loco sueño que tenía._

_-No cometeré los mismos errores que cometió mi padre, solo déjame ir, fue el sueño de él también y tu lo apoyaste ¿Por qué no puedes apoyarme a mí?-_

_-Porque ese sueño me arrebato a mi querido hermano!-_

_El silencio reino en el lugar._

_Hinata no podía mirar más aquella escena, quería irse, pero no podía, de alguna forma sentía que tenía que quedarse. Miró a su primo y se percató de que este la miraba fijamente, aquella mirada le hizo sentir un escalofrió, le estaba diciendo que era un adiós y ella no quería eso…_

_-Lo siento tío… tengo que irme-_

_Vio como Neji tomaba sus cosas y se daba la vuelta, la puerta estaba abierta, salió y su figura desaparecía… su padre bajo la cabeza con resignación… pero ella no podía resignarse tan rápido, no quería que Neji la abandonara, el la había ayudado tanto en esa etapa de su vida y ahora simplemente la abandonaba, eso no era justo… ni siquiera le había dicho adiós directamente._

_Salió corriendo tras Neji, estaba lloviendo, era otoño… _

_-Neji-nisan!- Se abalanzo sobre el brazo de su primo._

_-Hinata! Vuelve a la casa, si sigues bajo la lluvia te vas a enfermar, sabes que tu salud tiende a ser delicada!-_

_Aún en esos momentos él se preocupaba por ella, pero estaba decidido a dejarla._

_-Eres cruel! Ni siquiera… te despides de mí…-_

_Comprendía que Neji había tomado una decisión y que no cambiaria de opinión… lo conocía, él era demasiado necio._

_Él chico sonrió amargamente y haciendo que Hinata se enderezara le dio un fuerte abrazo._

_-Adiós Hinata… cuídate… espero nos volvamos a ver…-_

_Se separó de ella y la miro profundamente, en ese momento ella notó como algo cambió en él, pero no supo que era._

_-Hinata yo…-_

_Parecía pesarle decir algo mas, trataba de decir algo importante pero algo lo detenía, ella quería saber que era, le tomó la mano y se la apretó para hacerle saber que estaba bien que lo dijera no importara lo que fuese… pero Neji no lo hizo, volteo la cara y con una expresión un poco llena de pesar se dio la vuelta y se fue…_

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que Neji se fue y nunca volvieron a saber nada de él, todo había vuelto a la normalidad pero aún quedaba ese hueco que el chico había dejado… nunca volvió, no llamó, ni siquiera sus amigos más cercanos sabían en donde estaba, esto fue un gran pesar para la familia Hyuga y sobre todo para Hinata.

La mayor era la heredera de la empresa de su padre, una empresa dedicada a la publicidad y el diseño, Hinata había terminado sus estudios referente a todo lo que necesitaba para trabajar en la empresa, ella era la jefa del área de diseño, ahora tenía veintiún años y disfrutaba su trabajo, no había mucha gente que la odiara por su buen puesto, ella era muy amable con todos y la gente disfrutaba de su compañía, era más que nada una líder, sabía mucho sobre su trabajo y hacía las cosas bien, la empresa estaba pasando por una muy buena etapa gracias a ella y estaba adquiriendo alianzas con otras empresas…

En cuanto a la vida personal de Hinata, no tenía nada de interesante, al menos no para ella, se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo metida en el trabajo o cuidando a su hermana que entraba a su etapa rebelde y no salía mucho con sus amigos, ellos estaban casi tan ocupados como ella en su trabajo, a veces se comunicaba con ellos por teléfono, pero nada era lo mismo… mucho menos tenía tiempo para cosas como el romance y a veces prefería ni siquiera intentarlo, seguía enamorada de Naruto, pero hacía casi un año que no lo veía y no se comunicaba mucho con él y eso estaba bien para ella puesto que estaba segura de que sería difícil hablar con él de nuevo, siempre se ponía muy nerviosa.

Hinata estaba bien con su monótona vida, no se quejaba, incluso pensaba que estaba bien que fuera de esa manera, no estaba segura de poder resistir emociones fuertes o giros impresionantes, era algo cobarde y negligente…

Estaba un poco estresada por tanto trabajo, decidió salir y tomar un respiro… su habitación era muy amplia y tenía un espacio convertido en un estudio equipado con todo lo que necesitaba para trabajar, y en su escritorio tenía dos fotografías, una de toda su familia y otra de su primo, quien realmente le hacía falta.

Se levantó y salió, había un enorme parque cerca de su casa y decidió ir ahí para tranquilizarse un poco, llevaba trabajando horas, era de tarde y si quería dar un pasea tenía que hacerlo antes de que se escondiera el sol.

Caminó tranquilamente a través del parque, de vez en cuando recordaba cuando solía salir a pasear con Neji…

Neji de nuevo… era una obsesión para ella, pero era que simplemente no podía seguir sin tener noticias de él, era su familia, lo quería y lo extrañaba, además de que estaba muy preocupada por él, a veces temía que le hubiese pasado algo y no quería pensar en lo peor.

-Hinata!-

Volteo al reconocer aquella voz que la llamaba y no pudo evitar sonrojarse de inmediato.

-Naruto-kun!- Estaba muy contenta de haberlo encontrado de nuevo, a aquel, su amigo de años y su primer y único amor.

-Cuanto tiempo!- Dijo el rubio dándole un fuerte y amistoso abrazo a su amiga.

-Ya se, casi un año sin vernos personalmente… c-como te ha ido?-

-Muy bien! La empresa de mis padres esta estable y…- Se sonrojó-… Sakura-chan y yo hemos comenzado a salir, el estúpido de Sasuke se quedo solo, pero a él parece no importarte mucho, está ocupado restableciendo la empresa de su familia-

-Entiendo…-

No entendía como aún podía ponerla tan nerviosa aquel hombre… lo miró y se percató de que se le veía más maduro, su cabello rubio había crecido un poco y sus ojos alegres no habían cambiado nada, aquellos ojos que siempre la llenaban y la reconfortaban.

-Y dime… han sabido algo de Neji?-

Aquella pregunta era casi como un puñal para ella, no quería mostrarle nadie lo preocupada que siempre estaba por su primo pero era inevitable, bajó un poco la mirada y un poco triste contestó.

-N-no… nada…-

Naruto había notado el cambio de la chica y sintió un poco haber preguntado, pero él también estaba preocupado por su gran amigo.

-Lo siento… entiendo cómo te sientes y me disculpo por haberte preguntado…pero también lo extraño-

Hinata volteo a verlo y negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien, no pasa nada… yo… yo siempre estoy con las esperanzas de que… algún día vuelva a saber de él…-

El hombre le dio una cálida sonrisa.

-Ya verás que si… ese día tienes que avisarme o si yo sé de él, serás la primera la que le avise, cuenta con ello-

-Gracias…-

-Tengo que irme, fue un gusto verte de nuevo Hinata… tengo una cita con Sakura-chan cerca de aquí, le mandare tus saludos-

-Gracias! Nos vemos luego-

Observó como él se iba alejando, suspiro pesadamente y sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho…. Después de todo él no era para ella, ni siquiera había intentado algo. Pensaba que si ella hubiera tratado o simplemente le hubiese transmitido sus sentimientos, era posible que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes… pero ya no había marcha atrás y era un poco injusto que ella siempre hubiera estado para él cuando Sakura lo ignoraba... pero no podía quejarse, quería a Sakura también… estaba bien para ella.

Regresó a su casa, más bien mansión, una enorme construcción al estilo occidental, de colores blanco y beige, con enormes ventanas de cristal traído de Alemania, las puertas de madera importada de áfrica y etc.

Cuando entró la recibió un hombre no tan mayor, alto, de tez aperlada, ojos verdes y cabellos grisáceos, traía una vestimenta de servidumbre, una camisa blanca, pantalón negro y chaleco a juego con el pantalón, además de una corbata azul marino. Este hombre hizo una reverencia.

-Hinata-sama, ya volvió tan pronto de su paseo?- Dijo con un acento extraño.

-Solo salí a tomar un poco de aire Thomas... Seguiré con mi trabajo-

-Usted está siempre muy ocupada, debería de tomarse unas vacaciones-

-Estoy bien, cuando crea que de verdad las necesito las tomare, gracias por preocuparte-

Fue de nuevo a su habitación, estaba un poco estresada, así que decidió dejar el trabajo para después y relajarse un poco más.

Se metió a su baño para tomar una ducha... El cuarto era grande como todas las habitaciones de la mansión, lleno de losa celeste, había una tina grande, el área de regadera y el retrete.

Tomó un baño de burbujas y un flash back llegó a su cabeza en ese momento...

_-Lo siento mucho!-_

_Neji parecía muy fastidiado, pero era más por la situación, lo sabía, su primo no se estresaba por ella._

_-Te dije que Naruto es un idiota-_

_-Pero yo... Él... Me gusta mucho...- Gimoteaba._

_Estaban en el cuarto de baño, algo extraño e incómodo. Hinata se había encerrado ahí para llorar después de que Naruto la dejó en su casa después de una pequeña fiesta en casa de Ino, ahí había besado a Sakura, y ella lo vio._

_Solo tenía quince años... Se sentía tan estúpida._

_No quiso hablar con su primo y este, al oírla llorar forzó la puerta del baño._

_-Ya sé que sientes por él...-Suspiró con cansancio-... Pero ponerte a llorar no va a hacer que él de repente se enamore de ti-_

_-Ya lo sé...-_

_Neji volvió a suspirar._

_-Ven, vamos, le diré a Saori que te prepare un té para que te vayas a dormir más tranquila... Vamos, no pongas esa cara, te ves tan mal, eres una dama poderosa y justo ahora no te ves así...-_

_Miró a su primo, este le sonrió y le limpió las lágrimas._

_-Gracias...-_

_Suspiró por milésima vez -Anda, vámonos...-_

Aquellos recuerdos la entristecían, quería volver a aquellos momentos...

Aquél día tenía más trabajo que de costumbre, estaba checando papeles que llegaban a cada rato.

-Hinata-san-

Llamó una voz suave.

La mujer levantó la cabeza, miró quien la llamaba, una mujer joven de cabello recogido en una coleta color castaño y ojos cafés, y volvió a concentrarse en sus papeles.

-Que pasa, Akari?-

La mujer entró a la enorme oficina, decorada con colores fríos, como el azul aqua y el lila, además de blanco en las paredes haciendo que se viera todavía más grande la oficina.

-Hay más trabajo, una empresa discográfica quiere que hagamos la identidad e imagen de un nuevo talento que sacaran, pero quiere separar la fecha para una entrevista, estaba pensando que estaría bien mover la junta del viernes para darle prioridad a este trabajo...-

Hinata dejó lo que hacía y miró a su secretaria con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, hagamos eso entonces-

La secretaria hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió.

Ahora tenían mas trabajo.

Akari le había dado a Hinata información sobre la empresa que los estaba contratando, la necesitaban para empezar a idear estrategias de publicidad.

Abrió el legajo y se sorprendió un poco, aquella empresa era una de las más famosas que existía, pero no se sorprendió por esto, sino porque sabía que anteriormente ellos estaban con una empresa de publicidad que era la competencia... Eso a su vez le alegraba.

- R.F Queen entertainment... Tendremos mucho trabajo entonces...-

La empresa estaba solicitando muchas cosas y era el trabajo más laborioso y largo que tendrían además de que había una fecha límite, que era una semana antes de que lanzaran el primer sencillo de un nuevo talento, además del video que sería realizado en colaboración. Tan solo faltaba la junta para entrevistar a este nuevo talento y escucharlo, así podrían comenzar las ideas... Tenían un mes.

Llegó el viernes con rapidez, no era un buen día puesto que estaba lloviendo, estaban en septiembre...

A Hinata no le gustaban los días lluviosos, aparte de que le traían malos recuerdos, siempre había pensado que esos días eran demasiado tristes.

Hacía un poco de frio, pero estaba bien. Entró a su oficina antes de pasar a la sala de juntas y esperó a que Akari le informara que los clientes habían llegado. Todo estaba bien, era un día como cualquier otro atendiendo el trabajo.

-Hinata-san... La están esperando-

La sala de juntas estaba no muy lejos de su oficina, en el mismo piso, caminó hacía ahí seguida de su secretaria, quien tenía en la mano una tabla y una pluma, además de un legajo.

Entraron al lugar sonriéndole a los presentes, dos hombres adultos que llevaban trajes y accesorios costosos, ellos sonrieron también, parecían muy agradables.

Todos se sentaron, a lados contrarios de la gran mesa, no sin antes saludarse y presentarse.

Uno de los hombres, más grande de edad al parecer, era el director de la empresa y el otro el jefe del área de imagen y producción.

-Una disculpa, Hinata-san...- Comenzó el director- Al parecer nuestro idol tiene un pequeño retraso, pero esperamos no tarde mucho...-

-No se preocupe, a veces sucede...- Dijo con una sonrisa.

La verdad es que estaba un poco molesta por ello, el "pequeño" retraso del chico era perder tiempo valioso que ella necesitaba.

Dos golpes suaves se escucharon tras la puerta de entrada y apareció una mujer de mediana edad, empleada de la empresa Hyuga, una secretaria de sonrisa amplia y mirada tranquila.

-A llegado Neji-san- Dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pasara el personaje.

Hinata no pudo evitar agarrarse de su asiento, su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar aquel nombre y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver entrar a su primo... Cuatro años más grande.

Akari miró a su jefa y luego a Neji varias veces, tuvo el impulso de poner su mano sobre la de Hinata.

Los hombres sonrieron divertidos.

-Aquí esta nuestro idol! Dijo el de menor rango.

La mujer estaba petrificada, solo la amable mano de su secretaria sobre la suya había impedido que comenzara a llorar o perdiera la razón...

Quería llorar y lanzarse a abrasar a su primo, después regañarlo por no haberse comunicado con ellos y finalmente colmarlo de cariños... Pero no podía, en ese momento no era solo Hinata, era la heredera de la empresa.

Por la impresión, Hinata apenas pudo notar que aquel que había entrado y se había sentado en el área más retirada de donde estaban ellos, no era el mismo Neji de hacía cuatro años. El hombre no mostró emoción alguna al ver a Hinata, se disculpó por su retraso y saludó como si fuesen desconocidos. Al sentarse puso el talón sobre la rodilla de la otra pierna y se cruzó de brazos esperando.

-Neji-kun, ¿No tienes nada que decirle a tu prima? Hace años que no se ven ¿No es así?-

El aludido miró fijamente a Hinata, la miró de tal manera que esta sintió como si mirara a través de ella y con tal indiferencia que le dio un escalofrío.

-Cuánto tiempo...- Dijo casi en susurro y volteo la cabeza.

Hinata tragó saliva y trató de contener las lágrimas de tristeza y coraje que se le querían escapar. Pudo mantener la compostura y seguir con la reunión...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hola de nuevo :) Aquí estoy trayendo un nuevo fic de esta pareja, espero les guste!

Próximo Capítulo: Desconocido.


	2. Desconocido

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos.

**Desconocido**

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, es decir, no podía creer como se estaba comportando Neji. Después de años sin saber nada uno del otro, esta era la manera en la que se comportaba.

Más que molesta estaba triste, decepcionada, trató de no mostrarlo y prosiguió con la junta.

Los dos hombres de la empresa parecían no extrañarse por el comportamiento de Neji y seguían todo como si nada. Akari se mostraba un poco preocupada por su jefa, algunas veces volteaba a ver a Neji y le preguntaba una que otra cosa que tenían que estar trabajando, el hombre contestaba cortante y ni siquiera volteaba a verlos.

La actitud de su primo la estaba molestando mucho, más porque ella estaba realmente preocupada. ¿Qué le habría pasado para que diese aquel cambio? Él ya no era su querido primo.

El tiempo transcurría despacio, los arreglos estaban casi listos.

-Sobre el video musical, Hinata-san...- Habló el director de imagen.

-Ah, sí, me gustaría escuchar la canción y hablar con Neji-n...san, sobre sus ideas con respecto al video...- Miró al hombre.

Neji ni se inmutó, siguió mirando hacia otro lado como si nunca le hubieran hablado.

-Neji-san?-

El aludido volteo al fin y con aquella mirada fría miró a Hinata.

-Tú eres la creativa... Hazlo tú-

Hinata y Akari se sorprendieron un poco por la respuesta, pero trataron de que aquello no les molestara.

-Le dejaremos el CD con la canción para que usted comience con todo...-

Ella asintió.

La reunión terminó con muy poca cooperación de Neji.

Hinata quería hablar con él y preguntarle tantas cosas, algo malo le había pasado, de eso estaba segura.

Todos salieron, menos Neji, quien se quedó sentado, al verlo, Hinata decidió quedarse también, después de despedir a sus clientes y dejárselos a Akari, quien comprendió de inmediato lo que su jefa quería hacer.

La puerta se cerró. La heredera estuvo unos segundos sin voltear a ver a su primo, quien seguía de la misma manera. Tomó aire y finalmente volteó, no sabía por qué estaba nerviosa... Quizás temía el rechazo de él.

Si Neji se había quedado era por algo y ella lo descubriría, albergaba esperanzas de que él de verdad tuviera algo que decirle.

-Neji-nisan...-

La manera en la que lo llamo resultó un poco temerosa y temía que él lo notara... Pero por supuesto que él la notó, era Neji, era el mismo que siempre descubría cuando ella estaba mintiendo.

Neji volteó y la miró... De la misma manera que antes.

Ella sintió una punzada en el corazón, no quería que la siguiera mirando de esa manera, como si fuera una desconocida o como si la odiara.

-...yo... Yo...- Trataba de decir algo, pero no sabía por dónde empezar, estaba muy nerviosa-... Que te pasó?-

Vio como una sonrisa de medio lado se asomó... Pero no era la misma que él solía regalarle, era seca, forzada.

-Me pasaron muchas cosas...-

Hinata no podía creer que fuera Neji, era tan diferente...

Estuvo a punto de decir algo mas, entonces Neji se puso de pie y caminó hacía ella... Hasta su manera de caminar era diferente, menos firme, más prepotente de lo que solía ser y sensual... Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ella. Hinata juraba escuchar los latidos de su corazón por lo cerca que estaba, ella se puso nerviosa y temblando levemente bajó su mirada.

Lo había visto bien, él estaba aún más alto, su rostro era más maduro, era varonil y atractivo, su cabello había crecido y... Seguía usando el mismo perfume.

Duraron minutos de aquella forma, Hinata no se atrevía a mirarlo y el no parecía desesperarse como pasaba años atrás.

Reuniendo todo el valor que tenía lo encaró, lo miró a los ojos y por la emoción tuvo que sujetarse de él, posando sus manos en su pecho y apretando la chaqueta de cuero negra que vestía.

-Porqué no supimos de ti?-

No quería llorar, pero las lágrimas salieron, toda la emoción contenida había salido. Todo el estrés, la preocupación y la tristeza fluyeron a través de aquellas lágrimas que caían cono una cascada por sus mejillas, las cuales se sonrosaron como solían hacerlo.

-Que te pasó? Por qué no llamaste? Yo estaba tan preocupada por ti... Mi padre y Hanabi también... Y nuestros amigos... Lee-san, Tenten-san... Naruto-kun...-

Neji la miraba sin emoción alguna, esto la hería demasiado.

-Porqué no dices nada? Nisan!-

Neji le tomó de la muñeca y la levantó apretándola. La estaba lastimando y lo sabía. Hinata aguantaba las punzadas de dolor y temblaba al ver que él lo hacía apropósito.

-Porqué? Quiero... Al antiguo Neji...-

El hombre frunció el seño y jalo a Hinata para ponerla contra la pared de una manera muy brusca. Apoyó su antebrazo sobre la cabeza de Hinata y la miraba molesto...

La heredera se percató de que no solamente estaba molesto, su mirada era profunda y llameante, pasional... Él no podía ser Neji, no era su querido primo...

-Porqué quieres al antiguo Neji?-

La pregunta, dicha en un susurro, perturbo a Hinata, su voz también había cambiado, era más profunda y más grave.

-Porque... Lo quiero... Yo... Lo quiero demasiado...-

-Porque no quieres al nuevo?-

Había muchas razones por las que no lo quería, razones que se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta al sentir la respiración de Neji chocar contra su mejilla, la estaba aprisionando, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y esto la ponía más nerviosa.

-Hinata... ¿Porque me querías tanto?-

Tenía que enfrentarlo, no podía dejar que aquel hombre la intimidara, no sabía que tramaba...

-Por que eras tan generoso... Me protegías... Me respetabas... Neji-nisan... Te quiero, se que aún estas ahí... El amable y orgulloso Neji... Aún tiene que estar ahí...-

De nuevo aquella sonrisa de medio lado, se estaba burlando de ella y eso la molestó.

-No entenderías nada y no me preocupare en que entiendas, haz lo que quieras, solo no me molestes ni te metas en mi camino, tengo mis propósitos...-

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo dejarte... Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti y me pides que me aleje? No sabes cuánto he estado sufriendo, no sabía si estabas bien, si comías bien... Si tenías techo o si... Seguías vivo... Todos los días, durante cuatro años, pensaba en ti...-

Lágrimas volvieron a fluir, cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó haber tocado el corazón de Neji.

-Hinata...-

Abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre y de nuevo se encontró con la mirada fija e intimidante de Neji.

No podía estar así más tiempo, sentía que se desmayaría si no salía de ahí. Trató de hacerse a un lado y alejarse de Neji pero él interpuso su mano golpeando la pared a la altura de su rostro, lo que la sorprendió.

Sintió como sus piernas temblaban y sus rodillas querían doblarse, perdía fuerza para estar de pie pero... ¿Por qué? A que le temía? ¿Sería capaz de hacerle algo? Era verdad que ya no era el mismo pero... ¿Podía herirla?

-Nisan... No entiendo nada, ¿por qué actúas de esta forma? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Es... Es incómodo tenerte tan cerca... Yo...-

Su primo hizo ademán de alejarse, pero en vez de eso se acomodó de tal manera que sus manos estuvieran a ambos lados del rostro de Hinata y seguía mirándola fijamente.

-Neji-nisan...-

-Deja de llamarme así... Yo ya no soy tu nisan!- Dijo un poco más fuerte.

Ella no entendía que pasaba o que trataba de decir, todo era tan confuso y repentino.

El tiempo transcurrirá lento, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estaba ahí.

Entonces el celular de Hinata comenzó a sonar, lo sacó de inmediato del bolsillo de su sacó, miró el numero, era Naruto, estuvo a punto de contestar cuándo Neji se lo arrebató, miró y colgó guardándoselo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Ni se te ocurra... Estamos ocupados...-

-Nisan...-

-No me llames así!-

Esta vez el tono de Neji era de verdad autoritario y brusco, ella se calló.

Otro minuto en silencio, con él tan cerca de ella y mirándola de una forma tan extraña. Pronto se percató que la expresión de Neji cambiaba, parecía estar conteniéndose, sus ojos se entrecerraron y apretó los dientes.

-Que sucede...Neji?-

Decir su nombre sin el "nisan", era muy extraño, sentía como si al decirlo de esa manera se estuvieran distanciando y eso la entristecía.

-Nada... No has cambiado nada... Sigues siendo tan tímida, débil e ingenua...- Acarició su cabello-... Pero has cambiado solo un poco...eres más valiente y has madurado... Ya eres una mujer...-

Seguía sin entender por qué decía aquello.

-Justo ahora tienes la misma expresión que tenías cuando me fui-

-No te conozco- Cortó ella-... Eres un desconocido, no eres más Neji-nisan... Ni siquiera sé quién eres... Quisiera saberlo, déjame saberlo... Si este Neji es mejor o peor que el otro...-

El hombre dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Hinata y posó su mano en el rostro de ella, deslizando sus dedos por su mejilla.

Ella se quedó quieta, de alguna manera le agradaba aquello... La calidez en la mano de Neji ni había cambiado, era la misma que la reconfortaba y eso la hacía sentir mejor... Apenas se percato de que estaba llorando de nuevo, Neji seguía con la frente en su hombro, no sabía a qué se debía, puso su mano en la cabeza de su primo y la acaricio. En ese momento él se enderezo y la miró de nuevo, pero esta vez había algo más de diferente en su mirada, podía ver cierta tristeza en ella.

-Neji...-

El no dijo nada, poco a poco se fue acercando, Hinata sintió sus respiraciones chocar y un temor la invadió, su corazón se aceleró y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir los labios de su primo apoderándose de los suyos...

Quiso apartarse, pero estaba acorralada, él sujetó su cintura y la apretó, posó su mano libre tras su nuca y profundizó el beso.

Hinata no podía creer lo que pasaba y no lo entendía. Los labios de Neji eran suaves y cálidos, su agarre era firme y su beso a pesar de suave, desesperado, podía sentirlo.

Trató de separarse de él, pero seguía sin permitírselo, la tenía bien sujetada, no importaba cuando luchara terminó por ceder, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y de nuevo apretó la chaqueta de cuero.

¿Cómo había terminado así? ¿Porqué?

De repente Neji se separó de ella, se alejo tan bruscamente que si no hubiese sido por la pared era seguro que hubiera caído.

Lo miró extrañada y él la miro molesto, pero parecía más molesto consigo mismo. Volteo la cara evitando así mirar a Hinata y ella no dejaba de mirarlo confundida.

Finalmente se apresuró a irse sin volver a ver a su prima, pero cuando apenas tocó la perilla…

-Espera!-

No supo de donde consiguió el valor para poder encararlo, pero al momento se fue y ya no pudo decir nada mas, no miró cuando su primo abría la puerta y salía. Sentía como si se fuera de nuevo durante un largo tiempo y esto la frustraba.

Cuando Neji se fue finalmente, se dejó caer de rodillas, tocó sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos y trató de procesar lo que había pasado.

No entendía nada… no entendía nada…

Aquel no era su primo, aquel no era Neji… era un desconocido.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Habían pasado dos días desde su encuentro con Neji…

No había sido nada fácil estar tranquila durante esos dos días, trató de buscar información sobre donde se estaba quedando su primo, pero no encontró nada. Estaba un poco frustrada.

Llegó a su oficina y su corazón dio un vuelvo al ver el CD del hombre sobre su escritorio, se quedó mirándolo un tiempo, pensando en si estaba bien escucharlo… pero de igual forma tenía que hacerlo, trabajo era trabajo y no podía hacer nada con respecto a eso.

Tardo unos momentos en tomar valor, tomó la caja del CD en su mano derecha y con su mano izquierda tocó sus labios, su corazón dio un vuelco y comenzó a recordar lo pasado dos días antes, se sonrojó. ¿Por qué Neji la beso? No alcanzaba a entender nada aún. ¿Acaso era que…? Sacudió la cabeza negando cualquier extraña posibilidad y tratando de olvidarse finalmente del tema, rodeo su escritorio, sacó su laptop, la prendió y se dispuso a escuchar el CD.

La melodía que empezó era un tanto misterio, había una guitarra y teclados, la primera sonaba más fuerte, sintió como si la desgarrara.

Entonces ahí estaba la voz de su primo, grave, profunda, acariciadoramente seductora. Su voz la atrapó de repente, jamás lo había escuchado cantar antes y hacerlo ahora era algo extraño pero a la vez emocionante. La melodía la abrazaba y la voz de Neji perturbaba sus sentidos, se perdió de tal manera que podía sentir como si él estuviera ahí cantándole, era un pensamiento agradable…

Sin embargo, la letra de la canción no era tan buena como todo lo demás, al igual que la melodía era misteriosa, pero también sombría y algo triste, al menos para ella. Se preguntaba si Neji había escrito la letra, y si era así, en ese caso, creía que definitivamente algo le había pasado en esos cuatro años, algo de verdad malo y eso la preocupaba.

La canción terminó y con ello el túmulo de emociones que sentía. Se puso de pie y trató de recuperar la compostura, jamás se había sentido de aquella manera y se lo debía a todo lo que estaba pasando. Abrió el reproductor de música en la laptop, buscó en los artistas hasta encontrar a "Hyuga Hizashi", abrió la carpeta y la puso en reproducción aleatoria. La voz de Neji era muy parecida a la de su padre… en ese momento se escuchó también una voz femenina, era su madre, así es, ella y su tío habían sido cantantes, por un corto tiempo y habían tenido cierto éxito…pero todo terminó rápido.

Alguien tocó la puerta, sacándola se sus cavilaciones, y al instante se abrió, sabía que era su secretaria, era la única que tenía permitido entrar de esa manera. Volteo encontrándose efectivamente con ella.

-Hinata-san…-

-Que sucede? Akari-

-Ya escuchó la canción?-

-Así es-

-Muy bien, le traje un itinerario con respecto a las ideas que se tuvieron en estos días, hay una sesión fotográfica para la próxima semana que ya este definido el diseño del álbum para empezar con el diseño de los carteles publicitarios y demás…-

-Entiendo, gracias…-

Akari hizo una reverencia y salió.

Había mucho trabajo por hacer y ella no podía estar pensando en el pasado y en los problemas que tenía en el presente que no la dejaban concentrarse, había muchas cosas por hacer…

Estaban en septiembre y en octubre saldría a la venta el primer sencillo de Neji, justamente el 10 de octubre, el día del cumpleaños de Naruto…

-Naruto-kun!-

Lo había olvidado por completo, todas las emociones acumuladas la habían hecho olvidar un pequeño detalle, recordó que Naruto la había llamado y que Neji se había quedado con su celular, lo cual no era tan grave problema porque la mayoría de las llamadas de trabajo las recibía a su oficina, lo malo era cuando le llamaban familiares y amigos… De inmediato agarró el teléfono de su oficina, buscó en su agenda y llamó a Naruto, quien no tardo nada en contestar el teléfono.

-Hinata! Qué bueno que me llamas! He estado marcándote al celular en estos dos días pero nunca me respondiste, estuve a punto de llamarte a tu oficina pero se me acumulo el trabajo..!-

-Lo siento mucho, mi celular se descompuso… pronto comprare uno nuevo y te pasare el numero… ¿Qué pasó?-

-Es Neji!-

-He?- De verdad que estaba sorprendida.

-Si! Lo vi hace unos días! Sakura-chan y yo íbamos al cine, pasábamos cerca de tu casa, íbamos en mi coche, y en ese momento lo vi claramente en la acera, era él! Traté de seguirlo pero no había donde estacionarse y tampoco manera de que uno de los dos bajara a hablarle, pero estoy seguro de que era él, estaba más alto de lo que recuerdo y se ve que ha cambiado demasiado, incluso parece sombrío! Pero sé que era él!-

No podía impresionarle que lo viera ya que ella también lo había visto e incluso… bueno, si Naruto lo había visto significaba que estaba muy cerca de ella y eso de cierta forma la hacía sentir un poco incomoda.

No sabía si decirle a Naruto lo que había pasado, ero suponía que era la mejor opción, después de todo tarde o temprano se daría cuenta ya que Neji sería una celebridad y estaría bien marcado que ella, más bien su empresa, habían hecho la publicidad y demás cosas para el idol.

-Se que está aquí…-

-Lo sabía! Sabía que tenía que haber llegado con ustedes!-

-Neji-nisan no se ha presentado en mi casa… él… el vino a la empresa, pero son demasiadas cosas que… bueno, creo que lo entenderás en un mes… el está bien, si está muy cambiado, ya no es el mismo…-

-Que quieres decir?-

-Lo siento, Naruto-kun, ni siquiera yo sé que es lo que está pasando ni que es lo que está pasando con él, pero espero pronto lo veas tú para que sepas de lo que hablo…-

-Todo esto es muy extraño!-

-Lo sé… Muy extraño y triste…-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Una semana… había pasado una semana. Neji nunca fue a su casa y ella no tenía el valor para decirles a su padre y a su hermana que él estaba ahí, que estaba bien, pero tenía que decírselos antes de que el sencillo saliera, si no, acarrearía muchos problemas.

En el transcurso de esa semana había tenido mucho trabajo y agradecía eso puesto que la gente que la veía pensaba que era por eso que se le veía tan cansada y desanimada, además de que parecía que no dormida bien, porque así era. Pero no era por tanto trabajo, se la pasaba todas las noches pensando en los problemas que había causado su querido primo…

-Es momento, Hinata-san…- Le dijo Akari abriéndole la puerta para que saliera.

-Entiendo, vamos…-

Ese día era la sesión fotográfica de Neji, en el transcurso de esa semana se trabajaría la mitad de la publicidad que se planeaba y luego harían otros tres días después cuando se comenzara a grabar el video de la canción. El tema que se había adoptado era un tema sombrío, solitario, misterioso y seductor… como el nuevo Neji.

Cuando entraron al estudio, ahí estaba él, sentado, la maquillista hacía su trabajo y la demás gente se estaba preparando. Juntó agallas para acercarse a él y poder darle una cálida sonrisa… que sabía él descifraría como falsa.

-Neji-san, es momento de que comencemos la sesión, creo que ya estás bien…-

La chica que lo maquillaba le dio un último vistazo y con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo hizo una reverencia y se fue.

El hombre la miró, con su nueva mirada típica y sonrió de medio lado, como ya lo había hecho.

-Que te ha pasado? Tienes mucho trabajo? Pareces cansada, no trates de fingir una sonrisa, conmigo no funciona, lo sabes…- Dicho esto se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba el fotógrafo.

Ella había tenido razón… sabía que no podía engañarlo.

La sesión comenzó. Neji iba completamente de negro, una camiseta de manga larga con las mangas rotas en pequeñas proporciones, un chaleco con gorro, un pantalón y botas, traía su cabello suelto, aretes, uno en cada oreja, color negro también y un anillo en el dedo índice de la mano derecha. Las poses cambiaban pero jamás perdían la esencia del modelo, con todas las poses se veía varonil y atractivo. Neji tomó su cabello y lo peino sobre su lado derecho, se puso en cuclillas de perfil a la cámara, puso su mano izquierda sobre su muslo y su mano derecha sobre sus labios, con su índice tocándolos, mostrando aquel anillo, frunció el seño y fue ahí donde Hinata no pudo contener una ligera emoción, él se veía tan guapo, con su porte firme, su aura misteriosa, sus cabellos cayendo hermosamente sobre su hombro, no podía describir la emoción que sintió, cualquiera se hubiese enamorado de él, parecía el hombre perfecto…

Recordó el beso.

Saliendo de su hechizo siguió con su trabajo, monitoreando el proceso de la sesión. Todo iba bien.

Al terminar todo trató de dirigirle unas palabras a Neji, pero este se acercó con la maquillista, lo que extrañó a Hinata. Vio como su primo le susurraba algo al oído a la chica y esta se ponía roja como tomate, se llevó la mano a los labios y bajó la cabeza coquetamente, Neji sonrió de medio lado y volvió a susurrarle algo, en ese momento la chica sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta y se la dio al hombre, este sonrió aún mas complacido y se acercó discretamente para plantarle un beso bajó su oreja, donde la empezaba el cuello, la chica se sonrojó aún más y poniéndose nerviosa se alejó rápidamente de él.

Hinata lo había visto todo e incluso cuando Neji se percató de que, en efecto, ella lo había visto, sin hacer ningún tipo de gesto, solo con esa mirada seria y fria se volteo y siguió su camino…

Era un patán… no era más Neji-nisan y no podía seguir pensando en él como tal. La besaba, a ella, su prima, casi hermana y ahora coqueteaba con la maquillista y quien sabe con cuantas mujeres más lo había hecho. De verdad que estaba molesta, ya no preocupada, tendría que lidiar con él más tiempo… aguantar y tratar de averiguar qué era lo que le había pasado…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Aquí dejando actualización, tratare de subir capitulo una vez a la semana

Solo tengo un comentario que hacer, bueno, para el vestuario y la pose de Neji en la sesión me base en un modelo que a mí me gusta mucho, él es de la misma ciudad que yo e incluso es egresado de la facultad en la que yo estoy, él esta ahorita en Nueva York, creo, y pues estoy enamorada de él ajajaja! Realmente cuando lo vi me enamore, y después pensé también en el cómo un Neji ya que tiene su cabello largo, es alto y bueno… es muy guapo. Su nombre es Efrén Garza, si están interesadas pueden buscarlo en tumblr o google imágenes, si lo hacen espero encuentren la fotografía en la que me base para Neji en este fic, y pienso basarme en sus vestuarios y poses para el futuro de esta historia.

Gracias por leer!

Próximo Capitulo: Crueldad


	3. Crueldad

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos.

Crueldad

-Padre...-

El día era lluvioso, triste... El peor para hablar con su padre acerca de cierto chico.

-Pasa Hinata...-

La oficina del director de la empresa era aún más grande que la suya, pintada de beige y con muebles costosos.

Hinata entró y se sentó en la silla frente a él.

-Que sucede?-

La miró con tranquilidad, serio, porque sabía que algo pasaba.

-Yo... Bueno... Veras... Ya sabes que estamos en proceso de identidad de un nuevo idol...-

-Si...-

-Bueno... Es Neji...-

El hombre se sorprendió demasiado, parecía tampoco querer creerle a su hija.

-Él... Él...-

-Creo que Neji-nisan será el nuevo favorito, tiene mucho talento y la personalidad para llamar la atención...-

-Pero... Porque no ha ido a casa?-

-Por que... Él ha cambiado mucho padre... No es el mismo...-

Hiashi cerró los ojos pensativo.

-Entiendo... Gracias por decirme esto...-

Hinata se levantó, le dio una sonrisa a su padre y dando una leve reverencia se fue.

Después de aquellos cuatro años, ahora prefería que nunca hubiera regresado o que simplemente no se hubiera ido, pero tampoco sabía que hubiera pasado si lo retenían... Quizás hubiese sido mejor.

Recordó la escena con la maquillista y el momento en el que la besó... ¿A qué demonios jugaba? Y eran familia! ¿Cómo podía hacer eso?

Molesta entró de nuevo a su oficina y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a su primo ahí, estaba de pie tras su escritorio y en la mano tenía una fotografía que estaba en la esquina del mueble. Cuándo se percató de que Hinata había regresado no la soltó y la miró cómo si nada.

-Por que tienes esta fotografía aquí?- Preguntó acusante.

Hinata, un poco molesta por la intromisión y la actitud, caminó hasta quedar frente a él, tomó la fotografía y la devolvió a su lugar.

-Por que me trae buenos recuerdos...- Dijo apartando la vista.

Neji metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Oh...- Hubo un momento de silencio y entonces sacó de su bolsillo derecho el celular de Hinata, lo puso frente a ella.-Esto es tuyo-

-Gracias...-

Cuándo estuvo a punto de agarrarlo, Neji lo quitó y lo puso hacía arriba, sonrió de lado.

-Lo quieres? Entonces tienes que hacer algo por mí-

A Hinata no le gustaba para nada aquello y sabía que cualquier cosa que Neji quisiera, no podía ser buena...

-Quédatelo... Puedo comprar otro...- Le dio la espalda y bajó la cabeza, era muy difícil confrontarlo, ella no tenía el carácter necesario para hacerlo y no sabía cómo, era demasiado para ella, no era tan fuerte como Sakura o Ino... Sólo era ella, igual de débil que siempre.

-Sigues siendo igual de cobarde...-

Eso era... Era una cobarde, lo sabía, pero no le gustó que él se lo dijera.

-Está bien, no tienes que hacer nada...- Hinata no volteó a verlo.

El hombre puso el celular en el escritorio y salió.

Tenía que aguantarlo un poco más, esperaba que cuando saltara a la fama se olvidara de ella y la dejara olvidarse de él... O que recapacitara y volviera a ser su querido primo.

Se sentó en su escritorio y tomó su celular, cuándo lo desbloqueo... Oh sorpresa, él había cambiado el fondo de pantalla... Era él con la maquillista, estaban en una cama y a pesar de que estaban cubiertos por una sabana, sabía que estaban desnudos. La foto estaba tomada en un médium shot, de la cintura hacia arriba, fue tomada por el mismo Neji...

Dejó el celular y se puso de pie. Dentro de poco sería la grabación del video y no podían estar con la misma cochina maquillista, eso era una burla ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-Akari!- Gritó.

La secretaria entró de inmediato a la oficina, parecía preocupada, Hinata jamás le había gritado para llamarla.

-Que sucede?-

-A partir de ahora no dejes que Neji entre a mi oficina si no estoy yo, y si estoy quiero que tenga una buena escusa para hablar conmigo y... Despide a la maquillista y busca otra... No, que sea hombre por favor-

Akari estaba un poco desconcertada.

-Entiendo, enseguida lo arreglo... Esto... Hinata-san ¿Pasó algo?-

-Si... Pasa que nuestra maquillista se acostó con mi primo...-Suspiró-...quédate callada y haz lo que dije, si ella te pregunta el por qué dile que... Dile la verdad... Ven toma, muéstrale esto- Le dio el celular.

La secretaria también estaba muy sorprendida.

-Es su celular...-

-Neji lo tenía, me lo quitó el día de la junta... No sé cómo-

-Entiendo Hinata-san, de inmediato hablare con ella- Dicho esto salió.

Hinata se sintió un poco aliviada, se dejó caer en su silla y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos... Estaba comenzando a cansarse.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Que era lo que quería Neji de ella? Tenía curiosidad pero aún así se alegraba de que no le dijera nada más.

El teléfono de su oficina sonó. Contestó de inmediato.

-Hinata al habla...-

-Hinata-chan! Ni te podrás creer lo que paso!-

Era la voz de Tenten y aquello la preocupó.

-Tenten-san...-

-Neji volvió! Vino a mi casa y hablamos, está muy cambiado, pero aún tiene un poco de él... Y bueno, me invitó a salir! Estoy muy emocionada! Tenía que decirte a ti porque...-

-Ya sabía que había vuelto... Vino a la empresa... Y, Tenten-san... No te acerques mucho a él-

-De que hablas?-

-Ha cambiado demasiado... No es muy bueno-

-Pero que dices!-

-Bueno...-Suspiró-... Solo ten cuidado-, hablamos luego, adiós...-

Colgó sin dejar que su amuga dijera algo más.

Ahora también estaba tras Tenten, ella debía estar encantada, siempre había estado enamorada de Neji... Pero sabía que nada bueno saldría de eso.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Los días pasaban rápidamente, ya estaban en octubre...

La publicidad había salido y la gente parecía estar impaciente por que saliera al fin el sencillo. El video estaba terminando de editarse y las portadas del disco estaban terminando de imprimirse. Pronto estaría menos tiempo con Neji y eso le alegraba.

La maquillista había llegado a la grabación del video para llorar y reclamarle al hombre, pero este se mostró cruel e indiferente.

-Por que lo hiciste?! Qué vergüenza! Hinata-san me ha corrido! Además... Además...-

-Ese no es problema mío, es tu problema por ser una mujerzuela, una fácil... Así que no vengas a reclamarme más que tengo cosas que hacer, ahora, apártate de mi vista o tendré que pedir que te saquen-

La chica, envuelta en llanto salió corriendo. Todos los presentes, incómodos, trataron de hacer como que nada había pasado y siguieron con sus actividades.

Hinata no podía creerlo, en otro tiempo Neji se hubiera limitado a decirle que no lo molestara, jamás la hubiera insultado a menos de que ella lo hiciera primero y... Para empezar, él jamás se hubiera acostado con ella para dejarla tirada después.

La canción de Neji la tenía que estar escuchando seguido... Le gustaba, de alguna forma aquella sensual melodía le atraía pero a la vez le molestaba, solo hacía que Neji estuviera en su cabeza todo el día.

Llegó finalmente un día de descanso, ya solo tenía que esperar a que los demás hicieran la parte que les faltaba para que ya todo quedara listo. Faltaba una semana para el debut...

Llegó a su casa en su carro del año color plateado, fue recibida, como siempre, por su mayordomo y su dama recogió su bolso.

-Hinata-san, tiene una visita- Dijo la dama.

-Una visita?-

-Así es, pero, me dijo que no le avisara quien era, ah subido a su habitación, esta esperándola...- Sonrió.

Hinata ya sabía quién era y esto la molestó demasiado, deseaba estar equivocada. Subió hasta su habitación y tomó aire antes de abrir la puerta... En efecto, era quien pensaba.

Ahí estaba Neji, sentado a la orilla de su cama mirando las fotografías en el escritorio de ella, una escena similar a la pasada.

-Necesitas algo?- Dijo entrando a su habitación y tomando asiento en su escritorio de perfil a su primo.

-Esa no es la manera de recibir a un invitado y menos a uno que no has visto en años...-

No contesto, no le gustaba estarle siguiendo el juego, era demasiado.

-Solo vine a visitarte... Y a ver cuánto había cambiado este lugar-

-No ha cambiado nada, ya lo has visto...-

-Si, ha cambiado, solo un poco... Veo que aquí también tienes fotografías mías, si no fuera tu primo pensaría que estas enamorada de mi-

No contesto de nuevo.

-Pronto nos veremos menos, ¿No te desanima eso?-

Parecía más creído de lo que era antes.

-Por qué hiciste eso con la maquillista y Tenten-san?-

El hombre la miró en silencio unos segundos y después sonrió de lado, rió burlándose de ella.

-Por que no hacerlo? Y a ti que te importa? Es mi vida, tú no tienes por qué meterte en lo que no te importa...-

Algo en la forma de decirlo la hirió. Se sentía como una estúpida por haber estado cuatro años preocupada por un patán así... Pero de repente sintió tristeza, porque había cambiado a ser ese tipo de persona, estaba triste por él.

-No sé qué te pasó pero... Lo que haces está mal y si me importa, porque eres mi primo, casi mi hermano y he estado esperando impaciente estoy cuatro años tu regreso...No tienes derecho a tratar a las personas así, pero no espero que me hagas caso o te conviertas en una buena persona... Ya no me importa, solo te pido que no me molestes más, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo una vez seas famoso y eso...-

-Vaya, ¿De dónde sacaste tanto valor para decir todo eso? Me has sorprendido... Pero aún sigues siendo una cobarde, prefieres alejarte de mí a enfrentarme-

-No quiero problemas...-

Neji no dijo nada durante algunos minutos, hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que Hinata agarró valor para seguir hablando.

Sintió que la respiración le faltaba, tuvo que desviar la mirada y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

-Porque me besaste?- Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Neji no dijo nada, ella volteo a verlo y se encontró con una mirada fría y perdida.

-Porque lo hiciste?- Insistió.

Neji abrió ligeramente la boca como para decir algo pero la cerró.

Se dio cuenta de que no importaba cuánto le preguntara, él no le iba a contestar y eso la frustraba.

-Y yo soy la cobarde?-

Neji se puso de pie, caminó hacia ella y sujetándola por el brazo la obligó a ponerse de pie.

-Quieres saber por qué?-

De nuevo lo había hecho enojar.

-Porque pensé que sería divertido-

Hinata jaló para soltarse y lo miró molesta, pero no pudo decir nada, solo pensaba en lo estúpido y patán que era.

-Tú querías saberlo-

Volteó la cabeza, no quería mirar más aquella mirada, ni ver la cara de Neji, no quería verlo burlándose de ella... Era cruel, ese nuevo Neji le había arrebatado a su amado primo.

-Puedes irte?- Dijo Hinata casi en susurro.

El hombre entendió lo que dijo pero permaneció aún ahí.

-Neji, no quiero saber nada de ti, eres horrible, eres un patán...-

No quería decir eso porque sentía que si lo hacía se convencería y perdería las esperanzas de que Neji volviera a ser el mismo.

-Tú lo has dicho, lo soy, y no me importa... Pero aquí la estúpida eres tú, no sabes bien como enfrentarme, eres una cobarde, débil, ni siquiera has podido conquistar a Naruto, muy apenas mantienes tu puesto y sé que piensas que aún puedes encontrar a mi antiguo yo, pero eso no es posible...-

Tenía razón en casi todo. La estaba hiriendo mucho...

-Estabas preocupada por mí, pero yo nunca lo estuve por ti, no me importaba que te pudiera pasar por qué no me interesabas...-

-Entonces porque sigues molestándome si de verdad no te intereso?- No podía creer todas las estupideces que él le estaba diciendo.

-Porque me parece divertido...-

De nuevo aquella sonrisa burlona, la insultaba.

-Vete por favor, ya no me hagas perder la cabeza, llamaré a alguien para que te saque si no haces caso-

Él siguió con aquella sonrisa y eso aumentaba el disgusto de Hinata.

-Sabes, se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea, pero aún no es momento de ponerla en marcha, ya verás Hinata... Ambos nos divertiremos- Dicho esto pasó de largo y salió de la habitación.

La heredera se sentó en la cama y suspiro, fue el suspiro más largo, pesado y lastimero que jamás había hecho. ¿Qué pensaba su primo? Nada bueno, casi podía estar segura de ello y temía lo que fuera pasar, lo que menos deseaba era que le complicara aún más la vida.

¿Quién era esa persona tan cruel? Hyuga Neji perturbado...

Solo faltaba esperar a que él hiciera algo...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hinata entró al set de fotografía, en ese momento estaban por terminar una sesión a una modelo de ropa, de una marca importante, después de eso seguiría otra sesión a Neji, una hora después.

Hinata monitoreo que todo estuviera en orden.

-Hinata-san-

La llamó el fotógrafo, era un hombre tres años mayor, alto, de cabello negro corto y ojos del mismo color, su piel era blanca pero no pálida como la de Hinata, era muy atractivo y tenía una forma de ser amable y caballerosa.

-Tetsuya-san, ¿Va todo bien?-

-Si, ya hemos terminado, pero... Quería preguntarle si consideró lo que le dije la otra vez...-

Hinata se sonrojo al recordar.

-Yo... No...No lo sé...-

El hombre sonrió.

-Ya estamos aquí y usted luce muy bien con ese vestido azul...-

El vestido de Hinata era azul rey, era corto, unos diez centímetros sobre la rodilla, el cuello era abierto cerrándose en los hombros y las mangas tres cuartos.

-Bueno, yo...-

-Razumikin...- Llamó.

En ese momento apareció el maquillista nuevo, un joven extranjero de porte femenino, era ruso.

-Que sucede?- Dijo con un acento extraño.

-Dale un retoque a Hinata-san, el día de hoy será nuestra modelo-

El joven pareció emocionarse y al instante se llevó a Hinata para maquillarla. Eso era lo que Tetsuya le había pedido, que modelara para él.

Cuándo estuvo frente a la cámara no supo qué hacer, pero el hombre la guio muy bien y se sintió más tranquila.

Hizo poses que favorecían su buena figura, su cintura era delgada, sus caderas anchas y su busto un poco más que mediano, lo que la incomodaba un poco.

Tetsuya parecía estar encantado, le había tomado tantas fotos y la verdad, de había divertido mucho, la sesión fue hasta relajante y con la compañía de Tetsuya también había sido entretenida, se olvidó de sus problemas por un momento.

-Debería de ser modelo, Hinata-san- Dijo el fotógrafo cuando miraban las fotos.

Ella estaba algo apenada al verse en aquellas podes que de verdad le hacían ver como una modelo, se impresionó por lo bien que se veía.

-Es usted muy hermosa...- Sonrió.

Y él era de verdad guapo. Tuvo que desviar la mirada al pensar aquello.

Tetsuya llevaba dos años trabajando ahí y no había tardado más que seis meses en decirle que estaba enamorado de ella... Y seguía diciéndolo. Él era muy sincero y no perdía oportunidad de adularla o volver a pedirle una oportunidad, pero ella simplemente no podía corresponderle, no porque no le agradara, si no porque aún pensaba en Naruto...

-Hinata-san...-

-Que sucede?-

-Lamento ser tan insistente pero... Aceptaría salir conmigo?-

Ahí estaba de nuevo... Estuvo a punto de reusar como siempre pero recordó que Naruto estaba ahora con Sakura y se les veía muy bien, además de que sentía que se estaba quedando sola...a pesar de ser aún joven...

-Está bien- Sonrió.

Tetsuya sonrió enormemente, sus ojos brillaron de emoción e hizo que ella de cierta forma se conmoviera.

-Entonces... Qué le parece el viernes a las ocho? Iré a recogerla-

-Está bien- Le sonrió de nuevo.

Tetsuya estaba más emocionado que de costumbre, de cierta forma él le gustaba, solo un poco, pensaba que él era un hombre perfecto para ella, era inteligente, trabajador, muy creativo, talentoso, amable, dulce, sincero y apuesto... Demasiadas cualidades y esas eran solo algunas...

El fotógrafo tomó la mano de Hinata con delicadeza y la llevó a sus labios dulcemente, ella se ruborizo y alarmó un poco, aquello la dejó sin respiración pero se le hizo algo muy lindo.

-Entonces nos vemos el viernes señorita...-

Sabía que él sonreía por la manera en la que ella reacciono y se sintió algo incómoda, no quería que él se hiciera ideas de más o al menos aún no porque no sabía si de verdad podía gustarle él.

-Lamento interrumpir su momento romántico pero ya estoy aquí y me asquea verlos...-

Ambos voltearon, Neji había llegado y arruinado el pequeño agradable momento de Hinata. Los miró fríamente y después se fue a sentar en la silla dónde estaba el maquillista para que empezara su trabajo.

-Es una lástima que siempre llegue temprano... Lo único bueno es que podemos deshacernos de él más rápido...- Susurró Tetsuya haciendo que Hinata riera un poco.

Faltaba poco para deshacerse de verdad de Neji, o al menos, eso esperaba...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hola de nuevo! Como había dicho, aquí está el capítulo de la semana :)

Espero no estarlas desesperando con el Neji malo :P

Gracias por leer!

Próximo Capítulo: Acorralada


	4. Acorralada

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos.

Acorralada

Al fin había terminado el trabajo, todo estaba hecho y ya solo era cuestión de esperar a que saliera el sencillo.

Era un viernes cinco de octubre, el día que había prometido a Tetsuya que saldría con él. Eran las seis de la tarde y ella aún no sabía ni que ponerse. Ese día Akari la había acompañado a terminar unos trabajos, era una chica que ponía todo el empeño del mundo en su trabajo y lo disfrutaba, sobre todo, le era fiel a su jefa.

Akari se había quedado a petición de Hinata, para ella era divertido estar con su jefa.

-Hinata-san, si puedo dar mi opinión, creo que aquel vestido rosa, que uso en la cena con los directores de E... Le queda muy bien y pienso que es perfecto- Sonrió.

Hinata estaba indecisa.

-Me meteré a bañar y ya pensare-

-Puedo sacar varios vestidos mientras y ayudarle a escoger, también los zaparos, bolso y accesorios-

-No Akari, has trabajado mucho y no quiero aprovecharme más de ti-

-No se preocupe, pienso que será divertido y, si me permite, seré su amiga esta noche-

Asintió- Ya te considero una amiga-

Le alegraba que Akari fuera su secretaria, además de que era inteligente y dedicada, era muy amable y dulce.

Al final, había elegido el vestido que Akari le había propuesto al principio, era un vestido de tirantes, ajustado, de un rosa pastel, unos tacones bajos del mismo color con un pequeño tocado blanco y un bolso parecido al diseño de los tacones pero blanco. Recogió su cabello en una coleta baja, dejándola caer por su hombro. El maquillaje no era tan cargado pero si el suficiente para un evento de noche, sus labios con un rosa palo los acentuaban y lucían contrastando con la pálida piel de Hinata, no hizo falta rubor puesto que ella siempre estaba ruborizada o tendía a hacerlo.

La puerta se abrió una vez terminara de alistarse y apareció una sirvienta.

-Hinata-sama, abajo la espera Kamenashi-san...-

Ese era Tetsuya.

-Ah, y un mensajero trajo una invitación, Uzumaki-san cumplirá años y organizará una cena esa noche-

-Gracias Aori...-

Estaba muy nerviosa. Cuando bajaba por las escaleras vio a Tetsuya esperándola cerca de la puerta, este se había percatado de que ella bajaba y la miró, Hinata se sonrojo al ver cómo el hombre también lo hacía, este ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajar.

-Se ve muy linda...-

-Gracias...- Desvío la mirada.

Trató de que la conversación fuera amena, pero sin duda estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que tenía una cita, se sentía estúpida, ya tenía veintiún años y estaba en esa situación.

Llegaron a un restaurante lujoso, de estilo occidental, había gente con joyas costosas, ropa de diseñador y etiqueta en la mesa. Ella estaba acostumbrada a esa gente y a ese ambiente.

Tetsuya había hecho una reservación, la mesa para dos más alejada de todos para tener privacidad, estaba cerca de la ventana que daba al jardín, el cual se veía muy bien, había una gran area para flores de muchos colores y tamaños, muy bien cuidadas, había cuatro mesas muy elegantes de materiales caros, estaban a lado de una gran fuente de mármol que tenía en la punta una sirena, la luz de la luna iluminaba la fuente, pero las luces artificiales del restaurante se encargaban de iluminar las flores y las mesas, en las cuales había parejas.

Habían charlado de cosas triviales, pero Hinata notaba que su compañero la miraba de una manera extraña y planeaba decir algo.

-He escuchado el preview de la canción de Neji, se escucha muy bien, tiene tanto talento como Hizashi-san... Su madre también cantaba hermoso, Hinata-san-

-Gracias... Lo sé, ella siempre me cantaba cuando tenía pesadillas y corría a su habitación, mi padre parecía disfrutarlo también y se despertaba para escucharla cantarme, cuando me quedaba dormida él mismo me llevaba a mi cuarto...-

-Debe ser un recuerdo muy preciado...lo entiendo... Usted también canta?-

-No... Es decir... No sé, nunca lo he intentado, a veces pienso que a mi padre le hubiera gustado que lo intentara, ve mucho de mi madre en mí y su voz era algo muy preciado...-

Tetsuya posó su mano sobre la de Hinata y supo que lo que fuera que él se guardaba estaba a punto de decirlo.

La miró con seriedad, a los ojos y ella notó cierta chispa en aquellas pupilas, se sintió alagada y nerviosa, su corazón se aceleró. Creía que se estaba enamorando de Tetsuya y de cierta forma eso la animó.

Pasaron minutos así, temía que él se diera cuenta de que estaba a punto de desmayarse y que contenía la respiración, pero por supuesto que él lo sabía, era demasiado obvia.

-Hinata-san yo...-

Aquí iba, lo que quisiera decir era algo muy importante para él y suponía que quería una relación seria con ella...Por supuesto que ella no estaba segura...

-Vaya, que coincidencia-

Ambos voltearon, Hinata retiró la mano del poder de su acompañante y desvío la mirada. Tetsuya se puso visiblemente molesto por la interrupción y más al ver a Neji ahí, con aquel semblante altanero.

-Hinata-chan, cuánto tiempo! Y disculpa la intromisión, le dije a Neji que te dejáramos por que aprecias muy ocupada, pero él insistió en venir a hablarte-

La Hyuga sonrió a su amiga Tenten.

-No te preocupes, es un gusto verte de nuevo-

Neji y Tetsuya parecían en una discusión de miradas.

-Tetsuya, te presentó a Tenten-san, ella es la novia de Neji-nisan...-

El fotógrafo se puso de pié y le tendió la mano a la castaña con una amplia sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto, soy Kamenashi Tetsuya, fotógrafo de la agencia Hyuga-

Al tomar la mano del hombre volteo a ver a su amiga Hinata y le dio una sonrisa traviesa.

-Mucho gusto, cuida de Hinata-chan, nosotros nos retiramos a nuestra mesa-

Neji no dijo nada, miró a Hinata serio y se fue con su ahora novia.

La mujer estaba un poco perturbada, no le agradaba ver a Neji por que recordaba muchas cosas, estaba harta de que eso pasara y además temía por Tenten.

Tetsuya notó que Hinata estaba rara, parecía preocupada y estaba muy pensativa.

-Nos vamos?-

-Ah, lo siento... Este... Me ibas a decir algo-

Él sonrió- Puede esperar, y ya es tarde, tengo que devolver a esta hermosa dama a su casa antes de que sea más tarde-

Hinata sonrió encantada, sintió algo de emoción y agradecimiento hacía su fotógrafo... Definitivamente podía enamorarse de él...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El primer sencillo de "Angel" fue lanzado, el video se publicó y al poco tiempo ya tenía millones de visitas. Neji era el idol más esperado y de inmediato tuvo gran fama, sobre todo entre el público femenino.

En las noticias, revistas y etc. medios de comunicación se hablaba sobre Hyuga Neji, el nuevo sex simbol.

Hinata se sintió aliviada, al fin se había deshecho de su primo y podía seguir tranquila, si volvían a solicitar sus servicios se lo dejaría a alguien más y se concentraría en algún proyecto distinto que no la sacara de quicio.

Ahora solo se preocuparía por la fiesta de cumpleaños de Naruto, ahí habría todo un mar de emociones y temía perder el valor... Quizás estaría bien llevar a Tetsuya con ella ya que... Bueno, planeaba tener algo con él.

Estaba en su oficina revisando diseños y papeles importantes, seguía pensando en la fiesta. Sacó su celular y marcó el número de su amigo, por el momento.

-Tetsuya...-

-Hinata-san, ¿Sucede algo?-

-Estas ocupando?-

-Ahora no, recién terminé la sesión de la chica...-

-Entiendo...mmm... ¿Puedes venir a mi oficina un momento?-

-Claro, enseguida voy...-

Un creciente nerviosismo se hizo presente, jamás había invitado a un chico a ninguna parte.

Se escuchó el golpeteo tras su puerta y apareció Akari.

-Hinata-san, Tetsuya-san esta aquí, quiere verla...-

-Sí, yo lo llamé, pásalo-

El hombre entró y Akari salió cerrando la puerta.

-Pasó algo? Necesita algo?-

Hinata se puso de pie y se acercó a él, estaba nerviosa, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y cuándo él la vio así pareció apenarse también.

-Bueno... Un amigo mío hará su fiesta de cumpleaños esta noche y... Bueno... Yo... Quería saber si... Este...-

-Iré con usted...- Sonrió.

-Gracias...- Estaba contenta de no tener que decir ella nada, y muy agradecida de que él lo hubiera entendido.

-...con una condición-

Lo miró extrañada.

Tetsuya se acercó más a ella, tomó su mano y le susurró al oído.

-Se mi novia, Hinata...-

No supo cómo no se desmayó ahí, tomó el valor suficiente para abrazar al hombre y responderle.

-Sí... Si...-

Fue un momento hermoso para ella, sentía que al fin su vida comenzaría a tener sentido y que ese vacío que había en ella desaparecería, estaba agradecida de haberse encontrado a Tetsuya... Agradecida y esperanzada, esperaba que su vida cambiara por completo

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Aún no podía creer que fuera la novia de Tetsuya, parecía una niña emocionada con su primer novio y no quería verse así, ya era una adulta y tenía que llevar todo como tal.

Escogió, para la fiesta de su amigo, un atuendo sencillo, una falda negra arriba de las rodillas y una blusa blanca de manga tres cuartos con escote en "v", tacones bajos también blancos y un bolso negro con un tocado plateado.

Tetsuya iba de pantalón de vestir negro y camisa azul marino.

Estaba un poco emocionada, les presentaría a sus amigos a su novio...

La mansión Uzumaki era tan grande como la Hyuga, con puertas, ventanas y detalles extranjeros, había una enorme lona afuera con la cara del cumpleañero, no era de extrañarse.

Hinata y Tetsuya fueron recibidos por un mayordomo que de inmediato les indicó el lugar en donde estaba Naruto y tomó el regalo que la Hyuga llevaba en las manos.

-Hinata!-

Fue embestida por el rubio.

-Felicidades Naruto-kun...-

-Qué bueno que hayas venido! Sakura-chan también estaba ansiosa por verte!-

-Hinata!-

La pelirosa quitó a su novio y le dio un abrazo a su amiga. Cuando se separó miró a Tetsuya extrañada y después a Hinata.

-Ah... Este... Bueno, él es mi...mi...mi...-

-Soy Kamenashi Tetsuya, novio de Hinata-

La mujer se puso nerviosa al ver las miradas de sorpresa de sus amigos y los que habían escuchado que se reunían con ellos, entre ellos iban Sasuke, Ino y su novio Sai, Lee, Kiba y Shino.

-De donde se conocen? Desde cuando son pareja?!- Preguntó la rubia.

-Soy fotógrafo de la agencia Hyuga, llevó tiempo trabajando ahí y somos pareja desde... La mañana-

Hinata tenía que mirar a otro lado porque no quería ver las miradas de sus amigos, estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer hasta que sintió la mano de Tetsuya tomando la suya, volteó a mirarlo y aquella sonrisa tranquilizadora la mantuvo estable.

-Neji! Ven a conocer al novio de tu prima!- Gritó Kiba asomándose tras la pareja.

Y ahí estaba Neji, iba con Tenten, a quien se le veía muy feliz.

El hombre no pareció entender bien de que hablaban hasta que vio a Hinata y Tetsuya tomados de las manos, en ese momento su mirada de ensombreció y caminó hasta ellos con notable hastío.

-Felicidades...- Dijo dándose la vuelta y alejándose de todos con su pareja.

-Neji está muy raro desde que volvió- Comenzó Lee-... No es el mismo y eso me preocupa, ¿a ti no, Hinata-san?-

La Hyuga estaba aún un poco aturdida por la entrada de su ya no tan querido primo. Apretó la mano de su novio y este notó que algo le pasaba.

-Discúlpenos, Hinata no ha comido nada, iré a llevarla a la mesa-

No alcanzó a despedirse bien de sus amigos, él ya la llevaba hasta una mesa llena de aperitivos.

-Como supiste que no he comido nada?-

-Lo deduje, además, Akari-san me dijo que cuidara que comieras hoy, así que pensé en eso-

-Lo siento… por preocuparlos-

-Ese es nuestro papel, Akari te quiere ya no como una jefa y yo soy tu novio, es imposible que no nos preocupemos por ti...-

La sonrisa de Tetsuya siempre le transmitía cierta tranquilidad, fue buena idea el haberlo invitado, cuidaba de ella y aliviaba sus pesares, cada vez se convencía de que él era el hombre indicado para ella y confiaba en que la seguiría cuidando así.

La música era relajante, la gente platicaba amenamente. Se escuchó el timbre de un teléfono y Tetsuya sacó el suyo.

-Lo siento, tengo que contestar esta llamada, pasaré al tocador, ¿Me esperas? Es posible que tarde un poco-

-Estaré con Naruto-kun y los demás-

-Bien...Ya vuelvo-

Dicho esto el hombre desapareció entre la gente. Hinata se dispuso a regresar con sus amigos cuando sintió que la sujetaban de la muñeca y comenzó a ser arrastrada lejos de la fiesta... Era Neji.

Su primo la llevó al jardín tras la mansión, este era enorme, lleno de fuentes, árboles y flores de diferentes colores y olores, la luz de las lámparas alumbraba un poco él lugar y el rostro sombrío de Neji.

-Qué sucede? Porqué me trajiste aquí?-

No entendía la manera de actuar de él, estaba molesta.

-Dime, ¿Enserio eres novia de ese tipo?-

La pregunta la sacó de onda, Neji se cruzo de brazos y levanto la barbilla altivamente esperando una respuesta.

-S-si, él y yo somos pareja ahora ¿Qué tiene? A ti que te importa-

Neji frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella.

-Tú no entiendes nada-

-No, no lo entiendo, no te entiendo...-

El hombre pareció molestarse aún más, le dio la espalda a Hinata y pareció estar muy molesto y ansioso.

-Nisan, no te entiendo... Pero si me explicas podre hacerlo y podre ayudarte...-

De verdad, desde el fondo de su corazón quería volver a estar frente a su querido Neji, no quería seguir soportando a aquel patán.

De repente él volteó y la tomó de nuevo de la muñeca apretándosela.

Ya había pasado algo así antes.

-No me digas "nisan"!-

La lastimaba... Pero no por la muñeca.

-Neji! ¿Qué quieres de mí?!-

-A ti! Te quiero a ti!-

-He?-

Seguía sin comprender.

De pronto, Neji sacó algo de su bolsillo, tomó a Hinata por la cintura y la beso.

De nuevo aquella situación. Se escuchó un sonido extraño y él se separó de su prima.

-Que...-

Lo que sujetaba era su celular, lo sujetaba frente a ella para que viera la foto que había tomado del momento en el que la besó.

No sabía qué hacer o decir, permaneció atónita esperando a que su primo dijera algo. Quería huir y estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

-Ahora que tengo tanta fama una fotografía como esta sería todo un golpe, ¿No crees? Pero yo no sería el afectado...-

No sabía que tramaba ni que era lo que quería pero estaba segura de que no sería nada bueno.

-Qué tratas de hacer?-

-Un trato... Te imaginas que se publicara esta foto? No sé que podría pensar tu novio o la gente si la editara y pareciera que tu también coperas con el beso... No me imagino que pensará la empresa rival de los Hyuga, dónde antes tenía contrato Queen Entertainment...-

Era cruel. Su esa foto circulaba como decía, aquella empresa que había perdido a un buen cliente iba a pensar lo peor de ella... Y de los Hyuga, era manchar su buen nombre... Y no sabía que impresión tendría eso en su familia... No podía dejar que eso pasará.

-Qué es lo que quieres? De que trato hablas?-

-Entonces estás dispuesta a hacerlo? Lo sabía... Es simple, vas a vivir conmigo-

El shock de la fotografía era parecido al que ahora tenía. Estaba a punto de meterse en el mismísimo infierno para poder mantener a su empresa y su familia. Era necesario.

Lo hubiera pensado dos veces si no hubiera cosas tan importantes de por medio...

-Sí... Acepto...-

No sabía para que quisiera él que vivieran juntos, pero prefería no preguntar nada, no quería más malas noticias.

Vio la sonrisa malévola y triunfante en la cara de Neji. Jamás había sentido tanta repugnancia por alguien, odiaba aquella persona en la que se había convertido.

-En ese caso, mañana pasaré por ti, prepárate, has tomado una buena decisión, espero recuperemos el tiempo perdido y nos divirtamos mucho...-

Dicho esto volvió de nuevo a la fiesta.

Hinata no tenía ánimos para ver a nadie, sentía que había vendido su alma o algo parecido, le costaba entender que había pasado.

Había vuelto con el alma fuera de su cuerpo, pálida e ida, pidió a Tetsuya que la llevará de vuelta a su casa sin haber disfrutado de la fiesta y a pesar de las insistencias de su novio, ella sólo estaba enferma, se sentía mal...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hola! Ya dejando actualización :)

Espero lo estén disfrutando!

Gracias por leer!

Próximo Capítulo: Primera noche


	5. Primera noche

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos.

Primera noche

Era como si estuviera enferma y eso le sirvió como escusa para poder faltar al trabajo. Jamás había hecho eso.

Tenía miedo, estaba frustrada, molesta, desesperada...

Cubrió su cabeza con la sabana, era medio día y ella estaba aún en cama, había recibido muchas llamadas de preocupación por parte de Akari y su novio, quién era el más preocupado dado que la vio en aquel estado la noche anterior.

Pero no había escapatoria alguna, la cosa estaba hecha y ella ya estaba atrapada en la sucia jugarreta de Neji. ¿Para qué la quería? ¿Por qué quería que viviera con él? ¿Cuánto más quería herirla y jugar con ella? No entendía nada.

Se sentía culpable y profanada, lo primero por el hecho de que beso robado o no, era como una traición hacía Tetsuya, a quien aún no besaba también... No le había dado tiempo. Lo segundo por la jugarreta de Neji, ya iban dos veces que la besaba a la fuerza y ahora la quería tener viviendo bajo el mismo techo con una escusa estúpida y quien sabe que tantas cosas podía hacerle. Tenía miedo y pedía que pronto él recapacitara y volviera a ser él de antes, aquella dulce persona que jamás la heriría.

El tiempo pasaba sin que ella se percatara, temía lo que fuera a pasar y no quería levantarse ni confrontar al mundo, había rechazado la comida y el medicamento que su dama le había llevado y las llamadas de algunas personas.

-Estoy bien, no es nada grave, solo estoy fatigada...- Le decía a Tetsuya por teléfono.

-Desde ayer estas extraña...-

-No pasó nada, ayer me empecé a sentir mal, pero estoy bien...-

-Quieres que vaya a verte después de que termine mi trabajo?-

Si quería, quería tenerlo a su lado y que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien y que la protegería de Neji... Pero no quería preocuparlo ni que se molestara.

-No, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo... hay algo importante que hablaré con varios...-

-Entiendo, entonces nos vemos mañana...-

-Si...-

-Te quiero... Hinata...-

Su voz, como un susurro y con ese tono tan amoroso y varonil, la tranquilizó, no necesitaba tenerlo a su lado para que hiciera aquello y eso la alivió.

-Y yo a ti... Gracias... Nos vemos mañana...-

Justo cuando colgó, la sabana que la cubría se levantó y salió volando hacía una esquina, vio a Neji al pie de la cama con aquella actitud demandante.

-Párate, vístete y vámonos...-

-A donde?-

-Cómo que "a donde"? A mi casa, hicimos un trato, ¿Recuerdas? Hay un periodista esperando a que cuentes tu versión de la historia-

Más bien a que cuente una mentira.

-Ya sabes que tienes que decir...

-Si...-

Tan pronto como estuvo lista salió de su casa con Neji. Miró la enorme mansión antes de subir al carro del año de Neji, sintió que poco a poco era apartada de aquel preciado lugar.

No habló con su primo en el camino y a él pareció no importarle, ni siquiera inició alguna conversación y eso estaba bien porque de todas formas no quería escucharlo hablar.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, grande fue la sorpresa de la Hyuga al ver una enorme mansión, aún más grande que la suya, parecía sombría y solitaria.

Las puertas, las ventanas y todo lo demás parecían estar con un estilo gótico. El recibidor era igual.

Un mayordomo de unos treinta años los recibió, el lugar era inmenso y estaba decorado de una manera sería y sombría como se percibía desde afuera.

Entraron a la sala de estar y ahí estaba un hombre no tan joven, llevaba una libreta y una grabadora, además de que había una cámara montada viendo hacía el sillón frente a él.

El hombre se levanto e hizo una reverencia.

-Buenas tardes, Hinata-san, Neji-san, mi nombre es Kurogane, un gusto-

-Si, si, terminemos con esto...- Dijo el hombre yendo al sillón y sentándose.

Hinata, quien aún no podía salir del shock por el lugar en el que estaba, caminó despacio y se sentó igual.

-Entonces, ¿Cuántos años estuvieron separados?-

-Cuatro...- Contestó Neji.

Las preguntas que comenzaron tendrían respuestas sinceras y del corazón de Hinata, así que se sentía tranquila por el momento.

-Hinata-san, ¿Cómo se sintió por su separación?-

-Muy mal... Yo perdí a mi madre y a mí querido tío años atrás, dos personas muy importantes para nisan y para mí... Perder a Neji-nisan fue horrible... A veces pensaba que no volvería a verlo y saber de él o encontrarlo fue mi obsesión...-

-Y que hay de usted ¿Neji-san?-

-Pensaba todos los días en mi familia pero estaba concentrado en mi sueño de ser cantante, todos los días extrañaba a Hinata, ella es más que una prima es como mi hermana, la hermana que no pude tener...-

Hinata pensó que en vez de cantante debió de ser actor, la manera melancólica en la que dijo aquello podía convencer de verdad, pero ella no le creía.

-Y entonces, después de esos años de separación vivirán juntos-

Ahí empezaba la mentira.

-Quise traer también a mi prima Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata, pero ella se rehusó y yo no podía volver a la mansión Hyuga, ya tengo mi vida en este lugar y mi vida como cantante es muy importante ahora... Hinata acepto venir a vivir un tiempo conmigo, pero después volverá o hasta que se case-

-S-si... Pienso que estar aquí un tiempo con nisan... Ayudara a recuperar el tiempo perdido... Somos familia...- Desvío la mirada.

La entrevista finalizó. La heredera permaneció sentada tratando de procesar todo lo que estaba pasando. Entró Neji después de despedir al hombre que los entrevistó y desde la puerta le habló.

-Hinata... Ya empacaste lo que necesitas? Iremos por tus cosas y las traeremos, ya es hora...-

No había empacado nada y no quería hacerlo.

-Recuerda lo que pasará si mando esa foto a los medios de comunicación...-

Sabía lo que pasaría, no tenía que repetírselo.

Volvieron a la mansión, Hinata no tuvo el valor para despedirse personalmente de su familia, así que les dejo una carta a cada quien disculpándose por las molestias de su repentina decisión. Empaco sus cosas y viendo su habitación por última vez, durante poco tiempo esperaba, sintió como si le arrancaran una parte de ella.

Llegó de nuevo a la mansión de Neji sin cruzar palabra con él.

-Vamos, te mostraré tu habitación, mandé prepararla para ti...-

Subieron al segundo piso, el pasillo era amplio, las primeras dos puertas de madera, una frente a la otra, estaban marcadas, una con un listón blanco y la otra con uno negro.

-La del listón blanco es la tuya, justo frente a la mía...-

Hinata sintió un escalofrío.

Neji abrió la puerta y se apartó para que su prima entrara. Grande fue la sorpresa de la mujer al ver aquella enorme habitación, había la misma cantidad de muebles que en la de la mansión Hyuga, pero parecían más caros, una alfombra de terciopelo color uva le daba un toque vivo, la cama era lo más especial, era muy grande y alta, las sabanas parecían suaves y estaba cubierta por cortinas de velo blanco, la madera de la cama estaba tallada con detalles estilo rococó... Parecía la habitación de una princesa, de verdad que estaba encantada, pero no quería mostrarlo.

-Gracias...-Dijo bajando la cabeza.

Era obvio que Neji adivinaría su emoción.

-Sabía que te gustaría... El baño esta tras esa puerta... Pediré que suban tus cosas y te ayuden a acomodarlas, tu nueva dama se llama Natsuki- Dijo mientras salía y la dejaba sola en su nueva habitación.

La heredera se dejó caer en la cama y efectivamente era suave. Se sintió un poco agradecida por aquel detalle y algo en su corazón le hizo pensar que Neji no era tan malo... Trataría de sobrevivir mínimo una semana ahí hasta que se le ocurriera como eliminar la fotografía o convencerlo de que el mismo lo hiciera. No sabía cómo tomarían todos "su decisión", temía la preocupación de muchos y temía el momento en el que tuviera que mentirles para explicarles que pasaba.

Por el momento estaba bien, Neji parecía estar tranquilo.

Su nueva dama era una mujer grande de ojos café al igual que su largo cabello, parecía muy atenta y amable y eso la hizo sentir a gusto.

Neji no tenía mucha servidumbre y ella no entendía como podía estar en esa mansión sombría y sola.

Decidió no salir de su habitación por nada en el mundo, no quería ver a su primo y mucho menos estar conviviendo con él, no estaba segura si era parte del trato o no, pero no quería.

No había comido nada y el hambre se hizo presente finalmente, bajó ella misma y encontró la cocina, grande y con suficiente espacio para mucha gente. Abrió el refrigerador y se encontró con mucha comida y cosas para preparar.

Cocinar era algo que no hacía tan a menudo y sin embargo siempre lo disfrutaba.

Sé preguntaba si aquel hombre ya había comido y decidió hacer lo suficiente para ambos, no entendía como podía seguir preocupándose por él.

Comió sola, Neji no apareció por el comedor en todo el tiempo que ella estuvo ahí y eso la alivió.

Natsuki apareció y se sorprendió un poco.

-Hinata-Sama, debió dejar que le preparará algo si estaba hambrienta-

-No te preocupes, me gusta cocinar de vez en cuando... ¿Podrías llevarle a Neji de lo que preparé? Algo me hace pensar que no ha comido nada-

-Él me mandó a prepararle algo...-

-Bien, entonces llévale esto...-

Volvió a su habitación. Justo cuando entró su celular sonó, era Tetsuya, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y tardó en poder decidir si contestar o no, pero después de todo no podía estar huyendo siempre.

-Hola?-

-Hinata, explícame lo que está pasando, me acabó de enterar de lo que estás haciendo, es una noticia muy conmovedora para todo el mundo pero algo me hace pensar que no es tal como parece...-

Él tenía razón. Tragó saliva y trato de pensar que decirle pero realmente no quería mentir.

-Yo... Creo que... Neji-nisan puede volver a ser el mismo...-

Más que una simple creencia, aquello era un deseo, así que no era exactamente una mentira pero la hacía sentirse mal.

-De verdad?-

Por el tono en el que lo dijo se notaba que no le creía pero que se estaba resignando.

-Si...-

Tenía que hacer aquello, no quería que nade más pase sólo porque la gente que quería tratará de ayudarla.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana entonces...-

Dejó que timbre resonara en su oído... Pero era necesario.

Volvió a la cama y durmió, se sentía un poco inútil pero tampoco era como que se sintiera bien para poder trabajar o entretenerse con un juego o algo.

Miraba al techo de su cama, era sencillo, tallado con pequeñas figuras de Ángeles en las esquinas. Quería olvidarse de que estaba ahí. Cerró los ojos y por alguna razón vio a su madre, estaba quedándose dormida y la veía... Pero sabía que eso no era bueno.

Cuando Hinata era pequeña, tras la muerte de su madre, solía soñar con ella y con su tío, pero en sus sueños los veía alejarse de ella y caer muertos... Recordaba que cada que eso pasaba se despertaba asustada y corría a la habitación de su padre, que siempre estaba cerrada y Neji la encontraba llorando, se la llevaba a su habitación y dormían juntos, la consolaba y ella se tranquilizaba mucho estando con él.

Tuvo aquel sueño de nuevo y el miedo la invadió. Ya no era una niña pero aquello la había hecho sentirse como una...

Decidió levantarse pero el miedo y la incomodidad no la dejaron, se sentó en la cama y se abrazó. En ese momento la puerta se abrió, miró para aquella dirección y luego hacía la ventana, ya era de noche, no se veía nada, volvió a mirar la puerta y la sorpresa de encontrarse a Neji de pié ahí fue amarga, sabía que era él por su silueta.

-Qué necesitas?-

-Gracias por la comida, había olvidado como sabía tu cocina, acabo de cenar ya, ¿No vas a cenar tú?-

-No tengo hambre...-

Aquel sueño la había perturbado demasiado, estaba un poco ida y se percató se que temblaba levemente, Neji se dio cuenta de ello, aunque no la veía notaba cierta turbación.

-Qué te pasa? Te sientes mal?-

Ella no creía que su preocupación fuera real.

-Estoy bien...-

Neji se acercó a la cama y se sentó sin decir ni una palabra. Esto no le agradó mucho a la Hyuga.

-Hinata...-

-Qué?-

No recibió respuesta hablada, su primo se subió lentamente a la cama alterándola, se hizo hacía atrás pero estaba acorralada, odiaba aquel sentimiento de impotencia y no saber qué hacer.

Neji quedó sobre ella, era una posición dominante.

Hinata no entendía.

-Qué tratas de hacer?-

No hubo respuesta, escuchó la respiración de él y por un momento creyó escuchar también sus latidos, quizás eran los de ambos. Neji no hizo nada en un largo rato, permaneció así hasta que Hinata volvió a hablar.

-Nisan...- Muy mal. Había olvidado que a él no le gustaba que le dijera así. Se cubrió la boca y esperó a que él dijera algo.

-...Sabes por qué no me gusta que me digas así? Te lo imaginas? No? Lo sabía... Cuando dices "nisan" llamas al anterior Neji... Me haces recordar el pasado y yo no quiero recordarlo...-

Tomó sus muñecas y las aprisionó con una sola mano. Aquello era el infierno para Hinata.

Y entonces sintió los labios de él, aquellos sensuales y cálidos labios que ya había conocido. Estaba asustada, no sabía que tanto quería hacerle. Estaba harta, ya no quería que él jugara de esa manera con ella, sólo la lastimaba, eran familia...

-Neji... ¿Por qué lo haces?- Dijo en cuanto se separó.

-Por qué?-

Otro momento de silencio. Pudo adivinar que Neji apretaba la mandíbula por que apretó sus muñecas.

-No entiendo...-

-Lo hago por que... Esto era lo que quería, lo que siempre quise... Hace cuatro años quería tenerte para mí... Pensé que lo había superado… pero no puedo... No puedo! Cuando estás cerca de mi me descontrolo, cuando me hablas siento que quiero tenerte y cuando me miras... Quiero sentirte...-

Estaba impresionada, nunca se imagino que Neji pensara eso y no sabía que decirle.

-Si me amas... ¿Por qué insistes en lastimarme?-

-Por que, durante más de cuatro años me lastimaba a mí mismo y tu ayudabas a ello... Me volví egoísta-

Ahora que él había dicho aquello entendía sólo un poco más, pero aún había cosas que no cuadraban, él no pudo haberse hecho así sólo, Neji era demasiado fuerte para aquello.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle más, él se apoderó de sus labios de nuevo, esta vez el beso era profundo, arrebatador, sentía que poco a poco sus labios se dejaban llevar... Era algo agradable.

No podía alejar a Neji, la tenía aprisionada bajo él. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo y la fuerza que este tenía, había aprisionado sus piernas también, no podía huir. Parecía que su corazón quería salírsele del pecho. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tenía que liberarse. Recordó a Tetsuya.

-Déjame! Yo...yo... Tengo una pareja y esto que estás haciendo está mal!-

-Eso no me importa. Y si tú no quieres que envíe la foto, más vale que no me hagas enojar-

No podía hacer nada contra eso.

Una precisión en su pecho la hizo comenzar a sacar todo el dolor y estrés que tenía, sintió como las lágrimas caían a los costados y trató de reprimir sus sollozos, Neji se percató de esto y chasqueando la lengua se levantó.

Ya no lo soportaba, llevaba mucho tratando de ser fuerte, pero no lo era, sintió la mano de su primo obligándola a levantarse, esto causó que las lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, sus sollozos aumentaron y su cabeza comenzó a doler.

-Quieres dejar de llorar?-

Si quería, pero no podía.

-Es tu culpa... Desde que llegaste sólo me has traído sentimientos negativos... Ya no pude aguantar, he llegado a mi límite...-

De repente, sintió el abrazó de Neji, firme, fuerte, cálido... Tal y como lo recordaba...

-Lo siento...- Susurró.

Escuchó bien? Él se disculpó de verdad? Por un momento fue feliz por que sintió la esencia del primo que recordaba y de verdad se sintió reconfortada. Poco a poco volvió a quedarse dormida.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hola! Aquí trayendo la actualización, me alegra que les este gustando y eso me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Sobre el Neji maldito, no puedo decirles nada :P pero si que esto se pondrá muy intenso!

Próximo Capitulo: Limite


	6. Limite

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos.

**Límite**

Había despertado en la habitación de un Palacio, al menos eso fue lo que sintió. Parecía que todo había sido solo un cuento y pronto llegaría un príncipe y la salvaría.

Sentía que su cuerpo estaba libre y descansado, llevaba tiempo sin sentirse así, la energía la atrapaba y hasta tenía ánimo.

Con una sonrisa se acomodó en la cama volteándose a un lado y haciéndose ovillo... Y ahí estaba Neji, aún dormido, tenía su rostro muy cerca y la sorprendió, por suerte no había gritado.

Lo miró por un rato, su delgado rostro y su tez blanca eran delicados, la dureza de sus facciones le daban un gran atractivo y verlo tan tranquilo así dormido le agradó. Lo había extrañado mucho, su presencia y ahora extrañaba a su primo...

Algo la incitó a que tocará su mejilla, se le veía plácidamente dormido y parecía un muñeco. Su mejilla era suave hasta que llegaba abajo de ella, era algo rasposa por la barba que crecía poco a poco, la cual no era mucha.

De repente Neji tomó su muñeca y abrió los ojos sobresaltándola.

-Buenos días... Si vas a tocarme, preferiría que lo hicieras cuándo esté despierto y en otras partes...-

Hinata se sonrojo y se indignó, se levantó rápidamente y todo ese ánimo que sintió al despertar desapareció.

-Fue agradable dormir contigo, he tomado fotos, nos vemos muy bien...- Dijo sacando su celular.

La heredera se sobresalto más y trató de arrebatarle el aparato a toda costa ¿Quién se creía? Era una tonta, ya no podía bajar la guardia para nada, no debía de dejar que se acercara a ella, sacaría provecho de cualquier cosa.

Sin percatarse, estaba encima de Neji, tratando de quitarle el celular y cayó en la cuenta de lo que pasaba cuándo su primo la tomó de la cintura y la apretó contra él... Era tan vergonzoso, seguir cayendo.

-Suéltame!-

-No querías esto?-

-Quiero que me sueltes!-

Neji obedeció y se levantó de la cama.

-No te dejaré en paz Hinata, no podrás librarte de mi fácilmente, porque tu debías ser mía... Serás mía...-

Todos esos sentimientos llenos de pasión la abrumaban, no los correspondía, no podía y no quería hacerlo...

-Sal de mi habitación, tengo que prepararme para ir al trabajo...-

Neji no dijo nada, por primera vez pareció estar de acuerdo con ella y salió tranquilamente sin decir nada.

Ahora venía la parte más extraña, tenía que enfrentar a Tetsuya.

Llegó a su oficina y se encontró con una preocupada Akari.

-Hinata-San! Está bien?-

-Sí, me encuentro bien, no estaba tan enferma-

-No pregunto por eso...-

Al mirarla bien se dio cuenta a lo que se refería.

-Estoy bien, hasta ahora Neji no me ha molestado...No tanto...- Pensó lo último.

Sé impresionó un poco cuándo ella misma llamó a su primo solo "Neji", era un sentimiento extraño, por fin sentía que su lazo se había roto y que jamás se podría volver a unir.

Abrió su laptop para comenzar con su trabajo y su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Hinata al...-

-Hinata, ¿Estás desocupada?-

Era Tetsuya.

-S-si...-

-Tengo que hablar contigo...-

No le gustaba para nada aquello, tenía que comenzar a mentir sobre lo que estaba pasando con su primo. Akari le avisó que su padre quería hablar con ella cuando saliera de la Junta y Tenten había dejado un recado de que llamaría cuando saliera de su trabajo, todo eso la estaba poniendo incomoda, quería irse y esconderse en un agujero y jamás salir, eso podía estar mejor.

Tocaron la puerta y ella índico que pasarán, ahí estaba su pareja, la miraba con preocupación y molestia.

-Hinata...-

-Estoy bien, Neji no se ha portado mal conmigo...-

Tetsuya la miró un poco desconfiado.

-No sé qué pensar... Cualquier cosa que te moleste, puedes decirme, yo te puedo ayudar...-

-Gracias...-

Se puso de pie y se acercó a él, le dio una cálida sonrisa y no era del todo falsa, confiaba en él pero no sabía si era buena idea contarle las cosas que su primo había dicho o lo que le hizo... Era todo un dolor de cabeza.

Tetsuya se acercó más a ella y la tomo de la cintura, la miró a los ojos y entrecerró los suyos, Hinata sabía que venía y se puso algo nerviosa, no sabía por qué, eran novios eso era normal. Su corazón se acelero al sentir los labios del hombre, era una sensación agradable, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y profundizo el beso, los brazos de Tetsuya eran fuertes y gentiles como su beso... Pero algo faltaba. La sensación del beso de Neji perduraba y parecía querer confundirla, era totalmente diferente a ese, pero no sabía por qué, ambos eran buenos besadores.

Se le había ido el aliento tratando de encontrar lo que le faltaba a aquel beso o lo que lo hacía diferente al de su primo, era agradable pero...

-Hinata... Tus labios saben a fresa- Sonrió.

Ella se había puesto un brillo labial sabor a fresa y lo había olvidado, se puso roja y también sonrió.

-Me encantas, sobre todo cuando haces esa expresión- La abrazo.

Quería a Tetsuya, por ser él, tan dulce y romántico.

-Hinata-San, su padre quiere verla-

Se separaron con rapidez y Akari sonrió apenada.

-Sí, gracias, enseguida voy...-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tomó aire antes de abrir la puerta y entrar a la oficina, su progenitor estaba de pie junto al escritorio con unos papeles en la mano y estaba muy concentrado en ellos que apenas notó que su hija había llegado.

Carraspeo la garganta-Padre?-

Hiashi salió de sus cavilaciones y con una mueca y una mirada sería dejó sus papeles y se sentó en el escritorio.

-Hija, vi la entrevista...-

-Lo sé, lo supuse... Neji-nisan está cambiando-Mentira-... Creo que está volviendo a ser el mismo con mi ayuda...-

-Ya veo... Entonces está bien, espero pronto podamos tener una cena en familia como hace cuatro años... Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo-

Ella asintió.

Era horrible. Las entrevistas eran rápidas por que todos confiaban en lo que ella decía y eso la hacía sentirse mal, jamás había tenido que mentir de aquella manera.

Cuando llegó a su oficina el teléfono de esta sonó. Era Tenten.

Sólo había preguntado como estaba, si Neji estaba portándose bien con ella y esperaba que recuperaran el tiempo perdido. Era una mala amiga, se había besado con Neji en varias ocasiones, contra su voluntad, y no podía decirle eso. Todo era culpa de su primo, quería que todo terminara...

Se sintió muy contenta de que tuviera tanto trabajo, tenía que quedarse hasta tarde en la empresa y le alegraba tener tanto tiempo alejada de Neji.

Cuando volvió a la mansión de Neji, no había nadie más que sus sirvientes, el mayordomo le había dicho que el hombre salió sin decir a donde sólo que iba a llegar muy tarde. Eso estaba bien para ella.

El reloj de su habitación marcaba las diez de la noche, se baño, se cambio, se seco el cabello y se apresuro a acostarse.

¿A dónde había ido Neji? ¿Con quién? No podía ser Tenten, porque ella le hubiera dicho cuando le marcó si iba a salir con él. ¿Qué tan tarde llegaría? No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo pensando en su primo y en todo, se quedo dormida y en sueño siguió pensando, se le ocurrió que quizás Neji tenía algo en su habitación que fuera interesante, podía encontrar algo que le hiciera entender por qué había cambiado o sólo una pista.

Se levantó de la cama, miró el reloj, era la una de la mañana, por alguna razón sabía que Neji aún no había llegado.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Neji frente a la suya, tenía puesto un short muy corto y una blusa de tirantes como pijama, el clima era un poco fresco pero no lo sintió.

Su corazón se aceleró cuándo puso su mano en la perilla, temió por un momento y abrió la puerta, esta no hizo ningún ruido al abrirse, vio la oscuridad total.

Palpo la pared hasta encontrar el interruptor y encendido el foco... La habitación era amplia como la de ella, con muebles costosos pero sencillos, estaba ordenada, todo parecía tener su lugar especial, después de todo eso no había cambiado en su primo.

Había una guitarra acústica y una eléctrica en una esquina del lugar junto a un pequeño amplificador, había un escritorio y sobre él unos papeles ordenados que parecían ser acordes, tablaturas y notas.

En un mueble junto a la cama había fotografías, no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a ver. Una de las fotografías era de la familia, la misma que ella tenía, había otra de su tío Hizashi con Neji, tenía dos fotografías donde estaba ella con su primo, una de ella y otra dónde estaba Neji con un hombre que parecía de la misma edad, este era casi tan alto como Neji, tenía el cabello negro un poco largo y tez aperlada. Aquel hombre tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Neji en un abrazo amistoso, ambos sonreían.

¿Quién era aquel hombre? ¿Por qué tenía una fotografía de él?

Decidió seguir buscando para ver si encontraba la respuesta a sus preguntas.

-Qué haces?- Preguntó una voz tras ella.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, no quería voltear.

-Responde...-

Escuchó la puerta cerrándose y los pasos de Neji al caminar hacía ella, tuvo un poco de miedo hasta que decidió que si quería tener una respuesta a sus preguntas no había mejor forma que preguntarle a Neji.

Se giró y trató de afrontar al hombre... Entonces se percató de que aquél no parecía estar en sus cinco sentidos, tenía los ojos rojos y llorosos, algo vidriosos y perdidos, su cabello estaba un poco desaliñado pero parecía ser capaz de andar y sostenerse bien.

-Estas borracho?-

Neji sonrió de medio lado y se puso justo frente a ella.

Se percató de inmediato que si estaba ebrio puesto que olía demasiado a alcohol y tabaco.

-Estoy lo suficiente sobrio como para entender que tú no deberías de estar aquí-

Desvió la mirada un poco apenada y nerviosa pero… al final decidió enfrentarse a él, lo miró con seriedad.

-¿Porqué tienes esas fotos? ¿Quién es el hombre en aquella foto?-

Neji no pareció molestarse por las preguntas, quizás si estaba lo suficiente ebrio como para no molestarse.

-Eso a ti no te importa...-

-Estoy harta de ti actitud, aún me preocupo por ti!-

-Entonces no lo hagas-

Sabía que era mala idea discutir con él en ese estado, cuando estaba sobrio era difícil hablar con él, ahora con más razón.

De repente Neji se quito la camisa y se sentó en la cama para quitarse los zapatos.

-Qué haces?-

-Lárgate, quiero dormir...-

Decidió obedecer.

-Buenas noches...-

Cuándo estuvo a punto de seguir su camino Neji la sujeto de la muñeca.

-Pensándolo bien, quédate a dormir conmigo...-

A ella no le agradó la idea y temía que la amenazara con las fotografías.

-...no quiero...- Se aventuró a decir.

El hombre la miró con seriedad.

Todo pasó tan rápido, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la cama con Neji sobre ella.

-No pregunté si querías... -

-Me quedaré a dormir si me dejas y prometes no hacerme nada- Puesto que ya no tenía opción.

-Yo no pensaba en dormir exactamente...-

Contuvo la respiración al saber a lo que se refería. Tenía que escapar a toda costa.

-Déjame!-

-No grites, despertaras a los criados-

No quería nada de eso, tenía que huir, escapar de las garras de Neji... Besarla y dormir a lado de ella era una cosa, pero obligarla a hacer el amor era otra diferente e imperdonable.

Se removió tratando de escapar pero, cómo la noche pasada, el cuerpo de su primo la aprisionaba.

Neji la beso con pasión, ella trató de rechazarlo pero no pudo.

Sintió una mano de Neji acariciando su pierna y luego posándose sobre su pecho y masajeándolo.

Las manos de Neji eran firmes y gentiles, pero no por esto ella no se sentía tan mal, quiso empujarlo pero él era demasiado fuerte.

Neji introdujo su lengua y jugueteo con la de Hinata.

No quería eso.

Ya no podía llorar, porque no sentía tristeza, estaba enojada y desesperada.

Neji sabía a alcohol, aquel sabor era fuerte, agrio y muy desagradable, sus besos habían comenzado a molestarle, ya no tenían buen sabor.

Pronto comenzó a besarle el cuello, sintió algunas mordidas y succiones.

El hombre le subió la blusa y dejó al descubierto sus pechos, Hinata dio un pequeño grito, se sentía débil y expuesta.

-Déjame!-

Pero Neji no contestó se limitó a meter su mano en el short y tocar la intimidad de Hinata... Ella ya no pudo, era demasiado, no sólo no estaba lista, a su cuerpo parecía que le comenzaba a agradar pero era obvio gracias a lo estímulos... Era el limite, ahora si se sentía profanada y no podía dejar que continuará.

-Déjame Neji, no quiero... No te quiero... Déjame, te odio! Te odio!-

Ella realmente no sentía que lo odiara, pero en ese momento estaba tan desesperada y furiosa que las palabras salían solas.

Curiosamente funcionaron, Neji se detuvo y la miró sombríamente.

-Neji?-

Algo la hizo sentirse mal, puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Neji y esperó a que el dijera o hiciera algo, ya no pensaba en huir.

El hombre posó su mano sobre la de ella y agachó la cabeza.

-Lo siento...-

Ya no sentía enojo hacía él. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a odiarlo él se disculpaba o hacía algo.

No sabía que decirle, lentamente bajó su blusa, su mano estaba aprisionada por la de Neji, quien puso su frente en las clavículas de Hinata y suspiró profundamente.

-No quiero herirte... Pero... Soy tan estúpido... Incluso...-Suspiró-... He herido a las personas que quiero... Lo siento Akira...-

¿Akira? Pensó que quizá se estaba refiriendo al hombre en la fotografía junto a él. ¿Qué relación tenía Akira con Neji?

Se percató de que el hombre ya no decía nada y comenzó a soltar su peso sobre ella... Estaba dormido. Por más que lo intentó no pudo quitárselo de encima, era demasiado pesado para ella, pudo hacerlo a un lado de manera que no la lastimara pero en sueños la sujeto con fuerza de la cintura.

Después de todo si dormirá con él.

Neji tenía un secreto que lo hería, algo relacionado con el tal Akira y no podía preguntarle que sabía sobre él, sabía que ni siquiera le contestaría.

No podía dejarlo sólo ahora que sabía había algo tras toda esa actitud de patán, quería que dejará de sufrir y que volviera a ser el de antes, si eso significaba aguantarlo un poco más y cargar con su dolor... Lo haría.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Cuando abrió los ojos sintió humedad en ellos y sus sienes ¿Porque había estado llorando?

Se removió y se percató de que Neji aún la sujetaba con fuerza, parecía un niño que había tenido pesadillas y había corrido a lado de su madre para que lo consolara y protegiera de sus miedos... Eso era, un niño.

Finalmente su primo se despertó, acoplándose poco a poco se levantó sin prestarle atención a Hinata, hizo una mueca y agarró su cabeza, era la resaca.

Ella se acomodó y le tocó el hombro.

-Quieres que te preparé algo para la resaca? O que te traiga algo?-

Neji la miró visiblemente extrañado por su preocupación.

-Qué haces aquí?-

Al parecer si estuvo lo suficiente borracho como para no acordarse de lo que había hecho.

-Me obligaste a dormir contigo-

-Eso hice?- No parecía realmente sorprendido-... Ah, ya veo-

No le molestó que no se sorprendiera, así era él, además, no quería que le hiciera preguntas sobre lo que había dicho o hecho y quería evitar recordar ella misma, no le diría la verdad.

Neji no la miró durante un largo rato, parecía perdido y algo enfermo, pero eso no era raro, simples síntomas de la cruda.

Entonces volteó a verla y con aquella misma seriedad e indiferencia apuntó a su cuello.

-Qué es eso?-

-He?- Tocó su cuello instintivamente.

Él la miró profundamente, parecía que de todas maneras le daba igual. Hinata se levantó de un saltó y corrió hacía el espejo que estaba al lado de la puerta, este era muy grande, tan alto como Neji, miró horrorizada las marcas de su cuello, eran dos, una de mediano tamaño y otra pequeña de color rojizo, casi morado, quiso desmayarse o llorar, o mejor ambos. Estaba atónita y emproblemada, pero por alguna razón no estaba molesta con Neji.

-Enserio sólo dormiste? Me siento mal de no recordar lo que hicimos, de seguro fue muy bueno, eso explicaría también por qué mi mano huele a intimidad de chica-

Bien, ahora si estaba molesta con él, y avergonzada, demasiado avergonzada.

Volteó a ver a su primo escondiendo las marcas, ruborizada y muy molesta.

-Qué? No te gustó? Puede ser porque estaba borracho, usualmente a todas les gusta-

Furiosa. Estaba demasiado furiosa, había olvidado lo que había pasado al final.

-Estúpido!- Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la habitación azotando la puerta y corriendo a la suya.

Después de que Hinata dejara la habitación él suspiró, volteó a ver las fotografías y volvió a suspirar.

-Akira... Lo siento, no puedo hacer lo que me aconsejaste... Ya no...-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hola! Aquí traigo la actualización de la semana :) Espero les esté gustando!

Próximo Capítulo: Decisión.


	7. Decisión

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos.

**Decisión**

Después de lo que había pasado cuando Neji llegó ebrio, él ya no molestaba tanto a Hinata, hubo un momento en el que ella creyó que él si recordaba lo que había sucedido y lo seguía pensando, era algo muy vergonzoso

No entendía por qué Neji la quería aún ahí y quería agarrarse de la idea de que era porque la necesitaba, eso la animaba a quedarse y soportarlo un poco más, si él la necesitaba era un indicio de que pronto comenzaría a ser como antes, o al menos eso esperaba.

Había mucho trabajo en la empresa, se la pasaba todo el día trabajando, por la noche salía con Tetsuya y al llegar de inmediato iba a su habitación a descansar... Ya no hablaba mucho con su primo.

Hinata seguía preguntándose por el chico, las cosas iban muy extrañas.

Un día, Hinata se quedo haciendo trabajo hasta tarde, no se escuchaba mucho ruido, Neji había salido después de estar practicando con su guitarra varias horas y ni si quiera dijo a donde iba o que volvería pronto... Eso no importaba.

Eras cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, ya estaba cansada y terminó finalmente lo que estaba haciendo de trabajo... Neji no había llegado, o al menos no escuchó que subiera y entrará a su cuarto. Tuvo un extraño sentimiento, estaba algo preocupada, ya que lo más tarde que usualmente llegaba era a la una de la mañana o dos.

Hinata decidió bajar a ver si su primo había llegado, pensó en la posibilidad de que llegara ebrio de nuevo y cayera dormido en el recibidor o en la sala.

Bajó con cuidado las grandes escaleras tapizadas de terciopelo, iba descalza y el frio de la tela la molestaba un poco, todo estaba oscuro y tardó en acostumbrar su vista a la oscuridad, estaba a punto de prender la luz cuando un sonido extraño salió de la nada, creía ya haber oído algo cuando iba bajando pero no le prestó mucha atención, ahora era un poco más claro. Escuchó con atención para ver de donde provenía, era algo pausado y venía acompañado de otro más grave pero no sabía que era. Se acerco a la sala, de ahí provenía, estaba tan oscura como el area del recibidor pero ahí el sonido era mucho más claro... Gemidos.

En la penumbra vislumbro dos figuras en el sillón... Ya sabía de qué se trataba. La Hyuga estaba indignada y asqueada, no quiso saber nada y silenciosamente regresó a su habitación... Neji estaba muy entretenido. No podía creer que él estuviera haciendo eso ahí... Bueno, era su casa pero... Ella estaba ahí! Tenía que respetarla! Estaba furiosa también porque él la había tocado y al parecer tocaba a cualquiera. Hinata estaba segura de que la mujer con la que estaba no era Tenten, pudo ver un destello dorado en sus cabellos y su voz era diferente... Qué asco.

Trató de ir a la cama y dormir, ya era demasiado tarde... Pero no pudo caer dormida, el recuerdo de lo que escucho y medio vio la abrumaba, estaba molesta, indignada, furiosa y mucho más... Quería irse de ahí y estaba a punto de agarrar sus cosas e irse... Un dolor en el pecho se hizo presente, sintió un nudo en la garganta y quería llorar. ¿Por qué? Quizás porque estaba decepcionada, sentía que jamás recuperaría a Neji y sentía mucho coraje hacía él por todo lo que hacía.

Pasó el tiempo rápidamente, afuera ya hacía el alba y ella seguía sin poder dormir. No quería salir de su habitación ni mucho menos ver a Neji... Temía enfermarse si seguía con tantas emociones negativas.

El reloj marco las diez de la mañana, no había dormido, la cabeza le dolía, los ojos estaban hinchados y le ardían... Estaba muy mal.

Tres toques en la puerta la hicieron estremecer, se cubrió hasta la cabeza y trató de dormir, pero no podía. La puerta se abrió y alguien comenzó a entrar en la habitación, sabía que era Neji.

-Es muy extraño que aún no te hayas levantado, ¿Estás enferma?-

Se sentó en la cama, ella quería gritarle y hacerlo que la dejara en paz, se limito a quedarse en silencio.

-Aún estás dormida? Es hora de que te levantes, hoy te quiero llevar a un lugar-

Sintió la mano de Neji sujetando la sábana que la cubría, la jalo.

-Déjame en paz!- Le gritó.

Neji estaba desconcertado por el repentino enfado de su prima.

-Que te sucede?-

Hinata no contesto, esto lo saco de sus casillas, pensaba que no era su problema si ella estaba molesta por otra cosa, él no le había hecho nada y no merecía que lo tratara así. Quitó de un jalón la sábana y miró a Hinata, ella lo miraba furiosa, sus mejillas estaba rojas e hinchadas, sus labios fruncidos y los ojos ardiendo.

-Está es mi casa, yo mando aquí, así que me dirás inmediatamente que te pasa, no estoy para aguantar berrinches!-

¿Berrinche? Lloró del coraje, de repente ya tenía mucho que decirle.

-Eres un maldito imbécil, un patán! Casanova! Prostituto! Yo que sé!-

-Y eso a que viene?-

La enfureció más verlo tan tranquilo y con mirada inocente.

-La tipa con la que te estabas revolcando hace unas horas no era Tenten ¿Cierto?-

Neji sonrío de lado, se estaba burlando de ella, la forma en la que la estaba mirando era como si mirara a una niña pequeña haciendo berrinche por que no le daban el juguete que quería, esto la saco de sus casillas.

-Por que nunca me tomas enserio?! No sabes cuánto te odio! No puedo seguir viviendo aquí con un hombre como tú! Quiero irme a mi casa! No te quiero cerca de mi nunca más...- comenzó a sollozar.

El Hyuga ahora estaba muy serio, su mirada se puso sombría y no despegaba sus ojos de ella mientras sollozaba.

-Haz lo que quieras... Ya no me importa...-

Estaba un poco sorprendida de que la dejara tan fácil, pensó que la volvería a amenazar o algo.

Neji se fue del lugar sin decir nada mas, cerró cuidadosamente la puerta tras de sí y no volteó a verla como siempre hacía cuándo salía.

Hinata sabía que tenía que levantarse e ir a trabajar, su cuerpo estaba cansado, se sentía desanimada y eso lo atribuía a que no había dormido, de repente todo era muy extraño, tenía su libertad pero no la saboreaba... Debía ser el no haber descansado.

Unos toques en la puerta y una voz le avisaron que entraría, era su dama.

-Pasa...-

La mujer entro, hizo una reverencia y le acercó un bonito vestido blanco, era muy coqueto, tenía tirantes gruesos, escote en U y al llegar a la cintura salían varias capas de holanes, tenía encaje lila y un pequeño moño de ese color.

-Que es...-

-Neji-Sama me dijo que le trajera esto justo a esta hora, las diez y media- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Cuando te dijo eso?-

-Ayer, antes de salir en la noche-

Hinata dejo el vestido en su cama y lo miro con repulsión, no quería nada de Neji.

Ese día la limosina de su primo estaba fuera de la casa y parecía esperar, se acercó al chofer, quien le dio una cálida sonrisa.

-Ya nos vamos? Dónde está Neji-sama?- Hizo el ademan de buscarlo.

-Se molestó conmigo...-

-Oh, es una lástima! Él había preparado algo para usted!-

-He? De verdad?-

El chofer asintió y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, abrió la puerta de la limosina y Hinata se encontró con una de las ventanas tapizada de ramos de flores, sólo había de dos tipos, las violetas, que eran las favoritas de su madre y las rosas blancas, que eran sus favoritas. Hinata no entendía que pasaba y por qué Neji planeaba hacer todo eso...

-No entiendo... ¿Por qué hacer todo esto?-

-No sabes que día es hoy? Me sorprende que te hayas olvidado de tu propia madre!-

La voz de Neji se escuchaba un poco molesta, decidió no voltear a verlo. Ella sabía perfectamente que día era y se suponía que habría una cena esa noche en la casa Hyuga...

-Sube, tengo algo para ti... No importa que me odies, estuve preparando eso para ti todo un día...-

Hinata no quería estar cerca de Neji, pero tenía tanta curiosidad que decidió entrar a la limosina.

No sabía a dónde iban, trató de concentrarse en las flores y el agradable aroma que despedían, agradeció que Neji estuviera molesto y no le hablara, él le había dicho tantas cosas y al final se acostaba con aquellas mujeres... No entendía.

Miró por la ventana y se sorprendió un poco, reconoció las casas y negocios por los que pasaban, hacía años que pasaba por ahí para visitar un lugar especial para ella.

El carro se detuvo, el chofer salió y les abrió la puerta, grande fue la sorpresa de Hinata al ver el parque al que siempre la llevaba su madre cuando era pequeña, era un lugar tranquilo y no muy grande, le gustaba por que permanecía con el estilo tradicional japonés... Entonces se percató de que había mucha gente y estaba ahí el gobernador de aquella prefectura, a lado de una placa cubierta por una manta azul marino, él le dio una sonrisa y tomando un megáfono habló.

-Él día de hoy es un día feliz y triste a la vez puesto que celebramos el nacimiento de una gran mujer, una cantante y modelo que además dedicaba su vida a su familia y a luchas por causas sociales... Hyuga Haruki también murió este día... Hoy, gracias a muchas firmas y donaciones, quiero presentarles al jardín, Haruki!- Dijo quitando la tela de la placa y mostrando el nuevo nombre del lugar.

Aplausos, risas, chiflidos, llantos y sollozos llenaron el lugar.

La Hyuga comprendió que las donaciones fueron de parte de Neji y que todo lo preparo él... Vio a su padre y a su hermana cerca del gobernador, la miraron y sonrieron conmovidos... Había muchos fans de su madre ahí... No aguantó la emoción, se sintió tan agradecida hacía Neji que olvidó lo que había visto, volteó a verlo con lagrimas en los ojos y entre un sollozo susurro.

-Gracias...-

Neji sonrió de medio lado y pasó su brazo por alrededor de los hombros de Hinata acercándola a él.

-De nada...-

Ella sintió una calidez que había extrañado mucho, olvidó el odio que sentía por él unos momentos antes y deseó que su madre estuviera viendo eso desde donde estuviera.

-Tío me invitó a la cena de esta noche, quiero que uses ese vestido que te mande...-

Asintió con la cabeza y puso su mano sobre la de su primo.

Sería que lo estaba recuperando?

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Esa noche Neji tenía su concierto debut, las entradas se agotaron con rapidez el primer día de venta era lo más esperado y ya había sitios en internet sobre él... Después del concierto el hombre se pasaría a la cena Hyuga, esto de cierto modo alivió a Hinata, quién por lo general iba a dormir temprano ese día, no quería lidiar tanto con Neji aún.

La Hyuga se puso el vestido que su primo le compro, le sentaba bien y al descubrir que había sido confeccionado por un diseñador europeo se sintió como una princesa, el vestido iba con zapatos y accesorios a juego, de alguna forma se sintió como Cenicienta...

-Esta hermosa- Le dijo Tetsuya después de besarla en la mejilla.

-Gracias...- Se ruborizo.

Muchos amigos de la familia y su madre estaban reunidos esa noche, había una gran fotografía de Haruki en el recibidor y la gente la admiraba cuando entraba.

Tetsuya estaba con su novia de frente a la pintura, Hinata era la viva imagen de aquella hermosa mujer.

-Tu madre debe de estar muy orgullosa de ti, al igual que lo está Hiashi-san...-

-Gracias... Creo que así es...-

-Me pregunto si los padres de Neji sienten lo mismo... Él ahora es una estrella como lo fue en su tiempo Hizashi-san...-

Hinata no dijo nada, recordó muchas cosas del pasado...

-Hinata?-

-Lo siento, es solo que estaba recordando... mi tío murió primero que mi madre, él solía decirme que cuidara de Neji y... Cuando mi madre murió él cuidó de mí... Sabes, yo solía cantar, pero solo le cantaba a Neji, cuando tío murió el estaba tan triste que tampoco dormía, llegaba a mi cama y se quedaba dormido cuando le cantaba... Tras la muerte de mi madre fue al revés... Ahora siento que aquel Neji que cuidaba de mi es de nuevo el pequeño al que le cantaba...-

Tetsuya no dijo nada pero le puso una mano en su hombro tratando de reconfortarla, y lo hizo.

Pasaron las horas, cenaron, cantaron feliz cumpleaños y platicaron, muchos se acercaban a Hinata para decirle lo mucho que se parecía a su madre y lo orgullosa que debía estar de ella, además de que otras adulaban su vestido y le decían que se le veía muy bien.

Todo parecía ir muy bien, la velada pasaba tranquila y alegre.

-Ya es muy tarde y aún no he visto a Neji- Le dijo Hiashi a su hija mayor.

-Él estaba dando un concierto, supongo que pudo haberse quedado a firmar autógrafos y tomarse fotografías-Dijo Tetsuya.

La verdad, Hinata no creía que fuera de esa manera, ya era demasiado tiempo como para que no llegara.

-Creo que tu celular está sonando cariño-

La Hyuga sacó de inmediato el aparato del bolso, pero no alcanzó a contestar la llamada, el número era de Neji y un mal presentimiento acompañó su sorpresa. Llegó un mensaje, en el Neji le pedía que fuera por él al lugar en donde había dado el concierto, de inmediato le llamó, Hiashi y Tetsuya la vieron preocupados al notarla un poco alterada, no preguntaron nada y se limitaron a silenciarse.

La voz de Neji la llenó de alivio.

-Hinata...-

-Que pasó Neji?-

Un quejido acompañado de murmullos tras el teléfono.

-Ven, me apuñalaron con una navaja-

Hinata grito desesperada y se tiro al piso, todos los presentes la miraron asustados y su padre y novio se tiraron a su lado preguntando qué pasaba y tratando de calmarla.

-Neji está herido! Lo hirieron con una navaja!-

Al momento Hiashi y Tetsuya se levantaron y salieron con rapidez.

-Voy con ustedes!-

Pero no la dejaron hacerlo.

Tras el teléfono se escuchaba la voz grave de Neji susurrando y emitiendo pequeñas quejas de dolor.

-Neji! Estas bien?! Qué pasó?!-

Las lágrimas cubrieron sus mejillas.

-Un hombre fingió ser fan y se acercó para tomarse una foto... Me apuñaló con una navaja en el costado...Estoy bien, ya llamaron a la ambulancia...-

-Mi padre y Tetsuya ya van para haya!-

Se imaginó que él sonreía tras el teléfono, su corazón había dado un vuelco y sintió su costado latiente, como si estuviera conectada con Neji y la herida estuviera en ella también, temía que algo más grave le pasara, deseaba que pronto llegara la ambulancia.

-Neji, háblame, háblame...- Rogaba.

-Estoy bien...- Dijo entre gemidos de dolor.

A Hinata eso no le consolaba mucho, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo con el teléfono pegado al oído y los invitados alrededor de ella expectantes, hasta que escuchó la voz de su padre y la de Tetsuya también, tras el teléfono, habían llegado preguntando como estaba.

-Neji...-

-Te dejaré, me van a subir a la ambulancia-

-Si, te llamaré luego!-

El sonido del colgado resonó en su oído, no supo cuando Hanabi había despedido a las personas presentes y su Secretaría la llevó a su habitación dejándola sola.

La imaginación de Hinata volaba, se imaginó el dolor que sufrió su primo cuando le enterraron el arma y por un momento toco su costado como si le pasara lo mismo, se lo imaginó calendo al suelo con una mano en su herida y la sangre brotando... Pero él era fuerte, todo iba a estar bien.

Cuando llamó de nuevo a su primo la voz de este resonó como una dulce y reconfortante melodía.

-Estoy bien...- Volvió a decir entre gemidos.

Él parecía estar tranquilo pero eso sólo aumentaba su preocupación, quiso estar ahí con él y sostener su mano, mirarlo y desear que su simple presencia sanara su herida.

-Hinata-

La voz de su padre la sobresalto.

-Hija, Tetsuya va para haya, ¿Podrías hablarle a Tenten? Alguien tiene que cuidar de Neji cuando yo vaya a trabajar, el está bien, el doctor dijo que sus signos vitales están bien pero ahora van a sacarle una radiografía para verificar que no haya problemas internos...-

-Entiendo-

Estaba sola, Hanabi también se había llevado un buen susto y después de que todos se fueran ella se fue a dormir. Pasó por una etapa de frustración, tristeza, agonía y después coraje, aquella persona había herido a Neji, se lo imaginaba tirado, esperando a que la ambulancia llegará, no sabía que sintió pero se lo imagino temeroso, nervioso y vulnerable, algo que jamás pensó que Neji pasaría.

Estuvo bastante tiempo esperando, vio cuando el reloj marco las dos de la mañana y no recordaba que contestó la llamada de Tetsuya. Bajó y se acostó en el bonito sofá extranjero esperando hasta que se quedó dormida. Su novio llegó y no pudo hacer mucho para consolarla hasta que en una llamada de su padre a las seis de la mañana le decía que Neji había salido de quirófano y estaba bien...

Hinata lloró mucho mientras su novio la abrazaba, tenía aún miedo de perderlo y se lo imaginaba tan frágil, aquello la mataba mas, quería correr e ir con él... De pronto, ya no lloró mas, estaba tranquila, pero preocupada, pensó que si Neji estaba siendo fuerte, ella también tenía que serlo...

Y entonces tomo una decisión...

-Tetsuya...-

-Que sucede? Estas bien?-

-Yo... Iré con Neji, me quedare a su lado, somos familia y lo quiero... No estaré agosto si no soy yo quien cuida de él, así que... Lo siento, me dedicaré a Neji hasta que pueda levantarse...-

O quizás para siempre.

Tetsuya la miro con preocupación y algo de tristeza, como si la estuviera perdiendo.

-Entiendo ...-

Pero ella sabía que él no entendía, él no podía comprender el lazo tan grande que la unía a Neji, aquel lazo que entre los dos habían forjado y que jamás se rompería por más que se odiaran en uno al otro...

-Gracias...-

Y con un beso terminaron aquello que apenas había empezado, Tetsuya con la esperanza de retomarlo al terminar el problema y Hinata también con esperanzas de hacerlo pero muchas dudas, dudas que no alcanzara a entender...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Siento que me lucí un poco al final, pero les diré que eso y un poco de lo que viene es una experiencia personal que me tranquiliza escribirla, expresarla... Pero bueno, enserio muchas gracias por sus reviews y mensajes, no saben cuánto me hacen feliz y que les guste mis fics y todo de ellos, muchas gracias, iré mejorando aun más gracias a sus ánimos y todo!

Oh y una disculpa, no me había dado cuenta de que al capitulo seis le puse el nombre de este capitulo en las selecciones, pero ya esta corregido :)

Gracias por leer!

Próximo Capítulo: Lazo


	8. Lazo

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos.

**Lazo**

Despertó imaginando que todo había sido solo un mal sueño, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no fue así, no había dormido mucho pero no estaba cansada...

Su padre había vuelto después de dejar a Neji en manos de Tenten, pero esto a Hinata no le agradó, pensó que solo ella podía hacerse cargo de él, de esa manera se sentiría más segura... Pero tenía mucho trabajo y por primera vez detesto tenerlo. Pasó un día entero sin poder ir a ver a Neji, recibió muchas llamadas de familiares y amigos preguntando por él ya que en los medios decían que él estaba muy grave, afortunadamente no era así.

Siempre que le mencionaban cosas sobre el atentado, sentía que quería llorar, tenía que valerse de mucha fuerza para permanecer tranquila.

Su teléfono sonó, era Neji y contestó de inmediato.

-Estas bien?-

-Te dije que lo estaba... Los medios exageran, estoy bien, sólo que no podre moverme ni hacer mucho esfuerzo, tuvieron que abrirme el abdomen para asegurarse de que la navaja no dañó nada más y me drenaron un coágulo de sangre... Tengo agujeros por todo el cuerpo, estoy aburrido y me tienen en ayuno, eso es frustrante-

Estaba contenta, él no peligraba más.

-Iré a verte mañana-

-Bien-

Tenía tanto miedo de perderlo, en esos momentos había olvidado todas las cosas que él le había hecho y todo lo que la había hecho sentir que lo odiaba. Hinata ahora sólo quería estar con él aunque temía verlo en la cama de hospital, débil e incapacitado.

Al siguiente día todo fue más pesado, no quería levantarse pero tenía que hacerlo, ir a trabajar por la mañana y visitar a Neji en la tarde, de alguna manera estaba impaciente y lágrimas querían escapársele cada que pensaba en su primo.

-Estas bien?-

La voz de Tetsuya la sacó de sus cavilaciones, no se percató de que se había detenido a mitad de pasillo mirando hacia el suelo.

-Ah...ah...sí... Estoy bien-

El hombre la miro como diciéndole que no le creía.

-Como está Neji?-

-Bien, no corre ningún peligro ya, hoy en la tarde iré a visitarlo-

-Ya veo, suerte, mis saludos- Sonrió.

-Si...-

Le incomodaba un poco esos encuentros con Tetsuya, se sentía mal por haber terminado con algo que muy apenas estaba empezando y por haberlo herido... Pero quizás era lo mejor, si hubiese pasado más tiempo la herida hubiera sido más grande.

-Hinata-

Volteó a verlo.

Él la miró como herido y al final sacudió la cabeza.

-No es nada, nos vemos... Hinata-san- Dijo pasando de largo.

Suspiró, eso de verdad la había herido, pero no sólo por ella, sino porque sabía que a Tetsuya le había herido más tener que decir aquello... Nunca pensaba en ella, siempre se preocupaba por lo que sentían los demás y se ponía en su lugar, eso era lo que de verdad la hería... Pero con Neji era diferente, temía que se fuera de su lado, siempre fue lo único que la hacía egoísta, incluso con Naruto no dijo nada porque sabía que solo le daría problemas... En cambio, aquel día que Neji se fue de su casa ella estaba dispuesta a convencerlo de que se quedara...

¿Porque era capaz de sacar ese lado de ella? ¿Porque él? ¿Porque eran familia? No, no podía ser eso.

Siguió con su trabajo pese al gran dolor que sentía en su pecho, estaba muy ansiosa por que ya quería ver a Neji y trató de no mostrarlo.

La heredera se quedó en su oficina el tiempo suficiente para que nadie notara su creciente ansiedad... El teléfono de su oficina timbró y contestó de inmediato un poco nerviosa.

-Hinata-chan-

Era Tenten y eso significaba que había noticias de Neji.

-Hola, ¿Que sucede?- Dijo tratando de sonar tranquila.

-Nada malo, Neji está bien, sólo que no sabemos cuándo puede ir a casa, por el momento sólo comerá gelatina y te, por la cirugía, tu sabes-

-Ya veo...-

-Él está muy inquieto y ya quiere que vengas...-

-Iré en un rato más-

-También quiero que hables con él, no quiere irse a mi casa saliendo de aquí y yo quería cuidarlo, sería mejor tenerlo cerca-

Hinata no estaba de acuerdo, no había necesitad de que Neji se fuera a casa de Tenten, en la suya propia tenia gente que podía cuidarlo, ese no era problema, pero no le diría eso a ella.

-S-sí, yo hablare con él-

-Gracias! Bueno, espero verte más tarde, nos vemos-

-Si...-

Estaba realmente feliz de que su primo estuviera bien pero temía verlo en la cama de hospital y había varias razones, una porque llegó a ver a su madre de esa manera y segundo porque pensaba que lloraría al verlo ahí tan débil.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A Hinata no le gustaban los hospitales, respetaba mucho a su amiga Sakura por ser doctora, se requería de mucho valor y conocimiento, además de capacidades. Ella temía del sufrimiento que existía en aquellos lugares pero a la vez se conmovía por los sentimientos buenos que también había, sobre todo la alegría de la vida en muchos sentidos... E iba pensando en todo eso mientras subía por el elevador hasta el piso en el que estaba su primo... cuando llegó se percató de lo solitario del pasillo, estaba en una habitación especial alejado de cualquiera que pudiera molestarlo y llegó a la puerta marcada con el nombre de Hyuga Neji, no se molestó en tocar, abrió la puerta y vio a Tenten de pie junto a la ventana sonriendo hacía la dirección donde estaba la cama, la mujer volteo y le sonrió más ampliamente.

-Hinata!-

Ella entró y trató de no ver la cama aún.

-Hola...- Volteó a ver a Neji.

Ahí estaba el hombre recostado, tenía una aguja en la muñeca y los brazos a sus costados, no parecía el mismo, sus ojos denotaban cansancio y sus mejillas carecían de color además de que se le veía demacrado, su mirada era vacía hasta que la vio, entonces tuvo cierto brillo.

No supo de donde saco las fuerzas suficientes para no correr a la cama y llorar, aquella escena hizo que se le partiera el corazón, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban llorosos y trató de controlarse, sonrió.

-Hola Neji ¿Cómo estás?- Dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

-Bien, sólo que no he podido comer como debería y me estoy estresando, ni puedo pararme mucho y no me han dicho cuando puedo salir finalmente-

No dijo nada, no sabía que decirle y creía que si abría la boca le saldrían sollozos.

-Los dejó para que hablen, iré un rato al pasillo o por un café- Habló la mujer y salió.

Neji no apartaba la vista de su prima.

-Estoy bien, no llores-

Lo había hecho, no pudo controlarse más al ver a Neji así.

-Es que... No se... Te ves tan... Tan débil... No me gusta verte así... Y todavía tomará tiempo el que te recuperes-

-Sí, lo se... Pero estoy bien-

Hinata puso su mano sobre la mejilla de su primo y lo miró, estaba destrozada al verlo en aquel estado y no quería apartarse de su lado.

-Lo siento, les cause problemas a mi tío y a tu novio, algún día se los regresare-

-Eso no importa-

-Dime... Temiste perderme?- Dijo tomando la mano que tenia sobre su mejilla.

Aquella fue una pregunta sorpresiva y terminó diciendo la verdad.

-Sí...-

-Porque? Porque soy tu primo?-

Otra pregunta sorpresiva.

-No... Porque eres tu-

Vio como la expresión de Neji se iluminaba visiblemente y se sintió un poco incómoda, contestó sólo lo que de verdad sentía y sin ninguna intención, aquel no era momento para nada más que preocuparse por la salud de Neji.

-Tuve miedo... Te imagine ahí tan sólo y frágil... No importa que cosas malas me hayas hecho... No te mereces nada malo y no quiero que te pase nada... Sabes... Aún sigo con la esperanza de que vulvas a ser él de antes...-

-Y eso es imposible- La interrumpió.

Hinata lo miró esperando escuchar una buena razón y pensando que podría tener que ver con Akira, pero Neji volteó la mirada al techo.

-Porque es imposible?-

-Hinata...- Pareció que iba a decir algo pero se detuvo, lo que fuera lo hería o lo metía en problemas consigo mismo.

-Está bien, no tienes que decirme nada, no es momento, esperaré a que recuperes la confianza en mí y sólo me digas lo que sientes- Sonrió.

-Lo siento... Por preocuparte y por hacer que la pasaras mal-

Algo en aquella disculpa le hacía pensar que ya no volvería a herirla.

-Algo pasaste para que fueras de esa manera, yo siempre esperé que llegará el día en el que habláramos de esta manera... Espero algún día me cuentes que pasó...-

-Es una historia muy larga...-

-No importa... Yo te escucharé-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Neji fue dado de alta dos días después de que lo internaron en el hospital y regresó a su casa al cuidado de sus sirvientes y su prima a pesar de los reclamos de Tenten, ya no era el mismo. El hombre estaba muy serio, cuando sonreía parecía melancólico y no solía hablar tanto como antes, a Hinata le preocupó, se lo atribuía a que no podía hacer esfuerzo, se quedaba sentado todo el día o acostado y siempre en la misma posición, el corte de la navaja no era nada ya, sólo tenía que recuperarse de la operación.

Pasaron las semanas, a Neji le habían dado un mes de incapacidad y faltaban unos días para que terminara, se le veía mejor pero aun un poco deprimido.

El hombre estaba en la sala viendo la televisión, ya era tarde y Hinata acababa de llegar del trabajo, después de tomar un baño se reunió con su primo para hacerle compañía como solía hacerlo todos los días.

-Neji... - Le llamó mientras se sentaba.

-Qué?-

-Es sólo que... Porque no quisiste ir a ver al tipo que te hirió? Supongo que era obvio que era él puesto que lo atraparon de inmediato pero...-

-Me iba a dar tanto coraje que hubiera querido golpearlo y no hubiera podido, aún ahora me cuesta moverme con libertad y a veces siento que me lastima... Estaba mejor así-

-No entiendo porque hiso eso. ..-

-Yo si...-

-He?-

Neji no dijo nada más y ella no le preguntó, era mejor de esa manera y esperaba que él mismo le dijera. Aquellos días Neji había cambiado mucho, estaba más tranquilo y parecía tomar más en cuenta a las personas, ella quería preguntarle sobre su cambio pero de alguna manera sabía las respuestas que su primo no le iba a querer dar y prefirió dejarlo así, ahora ella se estaba impacientando...

-Porque no quisiste quedarte con Tenten?- La pregunta tenía tiempo en su mente.

-Simple, no la quería a ella cuidándome... Me siento mejor contigo-

Se sentía extrañamente feliz de que pensara eso y a la vez un poco culpable.

-Neji...- Llamarlo por su nombre era ya una costumbre que no odiaba tanto a esas alturas, se sentía más cerca de él y sentía esa confianza que faltaba.

-Qué?-

-Este... Puedo ver tus heridas?-

Anteriormente se lo había pedido pero se negó a que las viera afirmando que se veían mal.

-Está bien... El día de hoy tienes muchas preguntas, por lo general sólo me haces compañía y me cuentas sobre tu día...-

-No aguanté lo suficiente, tenía que preguntarte-

-Tienes suerte de que hoy este de buenas...- Se puso de pie con cuidado y con dificultad como lo haría una mujer con un embarazo ya muy avanzado, se acercó a Hinata despacio.

Casi se echaba a llorar al ver a Neji de aquella manera, con tantas dificultades, ya no caminaba con porte y orgullo, no podía, la cirugía no lo dejaba, caminaba un poco jorobado y a paso lento, ya le habían quitado los puntos de sutura pero la herida seguía fresca y le molestaba, aunque solo un poco.

Cuando estuvo de pie frente a Hinata, quien se agarro del sofá a la espera de su primo, se levanto la camisa hasta el pecho y grande fue la sorpresa de Hinata... La cirugía cubría desde la boca del estomago hasta abajo de su ombligo, aún se notaba dónde había estado la sutura y aunque un poco desagradable no causaba esa emoción en la heredera, más bien estaba conmovida.

-Y está es la de la navaja...- Dijo volteándose mínimamente y mostrándole el costado izquierdo.

La herida del objeto era la décima parte de la cicatriz de la cirugía, pequeña y no parecía letal...

Hinata puso su mano en la cintura de Neji, sólo rosándola con los dedos y se puso de pie mirando de nuevo la cirugía. Se quedaron en silencio, ella contemplando las heridas y él esperando a que la mujer dijera algo.

-Verte así me entristece...-

-Porque?-Rio un con ironía- Yo pensé que ya habías comenzado a odiarme, antes del incidente...-

Hinata movió la cabeza negativamente y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa lastimera en su rostro.

-Nunca podre odiarte...-

-Porque?-

Parecía que Neji buscaba una respuesta que ella no podía adivinar.

-No lo se... Tal vez porque todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos y en el que nos necesitamos mutuamente fue más importante y significativo que cualquier cosa y nada, ni siquiera la fuerza más grande del universo podría borrar eso... El lazo que nos une como familia, como dos personas que pasaron casi todo lo que tienen de vida juntas, es muy grande...-

Aquella pareció no ser la respuesta que Neji esperaba, pero que sin embargo le sacó una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Un lazo, he... Hinata... ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la primera noche después de la muerte de tu madre?-

La heredera no tuvo que esforzarse en recordarlo, aquel era un recuerdo muy importante y significativo porque fue la primera vez que Neji la protegía.

_No paraba de llorar... Ocho años era muy temprano para perder a una madre... Su cuarto parecía tan terrorífico y temió que sus pesadillas volvieran. La niña salió de su cama y fue a la habitación de su padre... Pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Triste y con más lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas decidió ir con su primo... La puerta estaba abierta, entró de puntillas y se metió bajo las sabanas haciéndose ovillo cara a cara con el niño dormido. No quiso despertarlo, tenerlo ahí, a lado de ella, era suficiente para tranquilizarla... Pero él despertó al sentir cuando ella tomaba su mano y no se mostró sorprendido, le regalo una enorme y cálida sonrisa._

_-No puedes dormir?-_

_La niña negó con la cabeza._

_-No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí, puedes dormir tranquila-_

_Hinata sonrió aliviada y se acurruco en el pecho de su primo._

_-Nunca me dejes nisan...-_

_-Nunca, nunca lo aré...- Dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello-... Hinata...-_

_-Qué?-_

_-... Te quiero mucho...-_

_-Y yo a ti...-_

_-Algún día, cuando tenga la edad suficiente me casare contigo y podre protegerte para siempre, podemos estar juntos siempre y así será más fácil... Me convertiré en un hombre perfecto para ti, uno que pueda protegerte, que sea fuerte...que nunca te abandone...-_

_-Si... Y yo seré una mujer perfecta para ti... Como lo era mi madre-_

_No supo cuando se quedó dormida, tranquila porque sabía que ahí estaba Neji para ella y que estaría para siempre a su lado..._

-Lo recuerdo...- Dijo ruborizándose.

-No pude cumplir mi promesa, te deje por mi egoísmo...-

-No digas eso, tú tenías un sueño, yo creía que si no lo seguías no estarías bien... Y creía que volverías a mi lado cumplido tu cometido o no...-

-Lo iba a hacer...-

Hinata no supo cuando se puso de pie frente a Neji, lo miró a los ojos tratando de adivinar que era lo que él le quería decir.

-Qué pasó? Porque no volviste? Porque te hiciste de esa manera?-

Neji no contesto.

-Neji...-

-Aun no quiero decírtelo... Pero hay algo que si te diré por qué es lo único que jamás podre cambiar y... Ya no puedo retenerlo...-

Disminuyó la distancia entre ambos, le acaricio la mejilla y la miro con seriedad.

Hinata estaba atenta imaginándose que quería decir Neji.

-Te amo... Siempre lo he hecho... Te Amo...- La atrajo hacía él y la abrazo con fuerza.

Hinata estaba anonadada, se dejo llevar por el cálido abrazo de Neji. Sus sentidos estaban fuera de control, no sabía que pensar, qué hacer... Había pensado que las señales que él le había dado eran falsas... Pero el la amaba, la amaba más de lo que Tetsuya pudo haberlo hecho y más de lo que ella amaba a Naruto... Lo sabía, lo sentía... Se sintió abrigada con la calidez de Neji, escuchó su corazón palpitar a lado del suyo... Porqué? Se sentía tan bien aquello... Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no sabía por qué lloraba... Quizás porque sabía que ella no podía corresponderle a ese fuerte amor...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hola! Me atrase mucho con la actualización y les pido una disculpa, pero he tenido varias cosas que hacer, de todas maneras aquí está el siguiente capítulo y espero lo hayan disfrutado… ya estamos llegando al clímax!

Gracias por sus reviews!

Próximo Capitulo: Angel


	9. Angel

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos.

Atención: Se recomienda escuchar la canción Angel de Toochika Kouchi durante la lectura de este capitulo

**Angel**

_... Algo la atrapaba en aquellos brazos fuertes que la sujetaban... Neji había hundido su cabeza en su cuello y podía sentir sus labios apoyados en la curva de este, aquello le hizo retener la respiración._

_No sabía qué hacer o decir, pero si sabía que no podía apartarse._

_Neji se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, su mirada llameante la hacía perderse y escuchar claramente los latidos de su propio corazón_

_¿Qué era? Aquel sentimiento que la embargaba era agradable..._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Fue un poco precipitado pensar que Neji finalmente había cambiado, continuaba molestándola y con una actitud altanera, había pasado un mes y fue suficiente para regresarle sus fuerzas, a pesar de que no podía hacer grandes esfuerzos eso no lo detenía. Lo único que había cambiado es que a veces le sonreía con dulzura a su prima, como solía hacerlo cuatro años atrás.

Hinata decidió quedarse más tiempo en casa de Neji aunque él le había dicho que se podía ir, pero era por el hecho de que él volvía a ser el de antes y creía que estando más tiempo a su lado lo recuperaría.

Faltaba una semana para Navidad y Hinata tenía mucho trabajo en cuanto a la publicidad que era más fuerte en esas fechas, así que veía a Neji poco, quien tenía mucho trabajo; entrevistas, sesiones fotográficas, grabaciones, etc. Aún no estaba listo para seguir dando conciertos pero hacía lo que podía en otras cosas.

La Hyuga no dejaba de pensar en lo que Neji le había dicho y se regañaba constantemente por no haberse dado cuenta antes y por haber hecho muchas escenas en cuanto a lo de Naruto, pensó en todo lo que pudo herir a Neji y se sintió mal por ello, llegó a imaginar que todo eso fue el impulso que Neji necesitaba para irse de la casa.

Todo eso ya no importaba, las cosas ya estaban hechas por más que se molestara... Pero seguía sintiéndose mal por su primo, además de que no podía corresponderle a sus sentimientos, él era un hermano para ella y todo el amor que él sentía era demasiado fuerte y la abrumaba.

Aquel día, en el que faltaba tan sólo una semana para Navidad, Hinata salió más temprano de lo que había creído, faltaban quince para las seis cuando se subió a su coche y se dirigió a casa a descansar, el sol apenas planeaba ocultarse y esto le subió el ánimo, pensó que podía alcanzar a Neji puesto que este iba a dar un concierto a las nueve de la noche y se iría a las ocho. Su primer concierto después de un tiempo recuperándose.

Cuando llegó vio el choche de Neji estacionado y se alegro un poco más, bajó de su automóvil y entró a la mansión. El mayordomo la recibió pidiéndole su abrigo para colgarlo y le regalo una sonrisa a la vez que le hablaba.

-Bienvenida-

-Gracias... ¿Y Neji?-

-Oh, él está en su habitación, llegó con una señorita hace unos minutos-

-Debe de ser Tenten...-

El hombre hizo una mueca con la boca y sonrió un poco forzado.

-Me temo que no es la señorita Tenten-

A Hinata le entro un calor extraño... Era porque estaba molesta, ¿Porqué? Bueno, no le gustaba nada de esa situación puesto que sabía que pasaba y no le agradaba. Subió con rapidez las escaleras aplicando fuerza en cada paso para que se escuchara y se notara que estaba enojada o lo estaría dependiendo de las circunstancias… y llegando a la habitación de Neji tomó aire antes de abrir la puerta... Y ahí estaba su querido primo sobre una chica de cabellos negros muy cortos, ambos tenían el torso descubierto y parecían estarse divirtiendo.

-Neji!-

El hombre mostró sorpresa pero después se quedó tranquilo, la mujer si se alteró un poco y cubrió su pecho mirando a Neji y después a Hinata.

-Qué demonios haces?!-

-Me divierto- Dijo sin signos de alteración.

-Debes de respetar que yo vivo aquí también!-

-Tú tienes la culpa por llegar más temprano, pensaba terminar rápido antes de alistarme para el concierto-

Hinata se puso colorada del coraje y tuvo que valerse de mucho para no gritar aún más alto y hacer una escena, ella no era de ese tipo.

-Vamos linda, no te molestes, puedes unirte también- Dijo la mujer, quien ya estaba más tranquila.

Esto a Hinata le pareció como una burla y odió a la mujer cómo nunca jamás había odiado a alguien, además de que le había dado asco.

-Sal ahora mismo de esta casa!-

-Qué? Estás loca? Neji es el dueño, él me tiene que decir si quiere que me quede o me vaya- Miró a Neji.

-Si ella lo quiere, entonces tienes que irte- Dijo él secamente.

-Qué?!-

-Como oíste, lárgate…-

La mujer se paró rápido y furiosa, se vistió y salió dando un portazo.

Se quedaron los dos primos frente a frente, llegó un silencio incómodo, Hinata seguía furiosa a pesar de todo, no podía creer lo patán que era aún Neji.

-No tenías derecho a correrla-

Ella lo miró aún más molesta.

-Tu también le dijiste que se fuera!-

-Eso es porque tu lo querías y es muy raro que me pidas algo-

-No te entiendo...-

-Que no entiendes? Porqué estás tan molesta?-

-Es que... Primero dices que me amas y... Eso... Pero después te acuestas con cualquier tipa- Tuvo que desviar la mirada, ni si quiera ella sabía lo que estaba diciendo, al no saber que decir dejó que sus sentimientos hablarán.

-Sí, te amo, pero también tengo necesidades y quiero divertirme, obviamente tú no estás dispuesta a ayudarme con eso-

Él tenía razón en eso.

-Pero puedes hacer esas cosas en otro lugar!-

Neji no dijo nada, la miro por unos segundos con seriedad antes de acercarse a ella.

-Estas celosa?- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

La pregunta no le agradó.

-Porque habría de estarlo?- Le contestó con seriedad.

Neji frunció el seño.

-Lo siento, pero sabes que no siento lo mismo que tu... Y menos por el Neji de ahora-

Pudo ver en sus ojos un creciente enfado, notó que apretaba la mandíbula y aspiraba molesto.

-El de antes jamás estará de regreso! Porqué nunca puedes entender eso?! Desde el momento en el que no pude evitar que Akira muriera! E incluso desde que te dije lo que sentía!-

Hinata había dejado de prestar atención cuándo mencionó a Akira. ¿Muerto? ¿No pudo evitarlo? No sabía a qué se refería pero pensó que las cosas comenzaban a quedar claras, aquel hombre fue un gran amigo y había muerto y él se culpaba por ello, pero ¿Qué había pasado? Lo de las mujeres ya tenía también una explicación, fue su culpa, Neji reprimió sus sentimientos por ella y pensó que no importaban más... Sentía un poco de lastima.

-Akira?-

La expresión de Neji cambió, parecía sorprendido y frustrado, él no se había percatado bien de lo que había dicho y ahora era un problema para él.

-Olvida lo que dije...- Le dio la espalda-... Ya no volveré a traer mujeres aquí...-

Eso no podía quedarse así, él le había prometido que le contaría todo lo que había pasado y ella sentía que ya debía ser momento.

Tomó la mano de Neji y habló aunque él no volteara.

-Cuéntame lo que pasó...-

Su primo volteó a verla un momento, sus ojos mostraban algo de tristeza, nostalgia y frustración. No dijo nada.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, sentía la calidez de la mano de Neji y era agradable tenerla en la suya. Mientras pensaba eso no se percató cuando Neji cerró su mano y la levanto al momento que se daba la vuelta para verla de frente, su mirada se había tornado tranquila y la miro a los ojos al tiempo que se llevaba la mano de Hinata a los labios, esto la hizo pegar un leve brinco y sus mejillas se encendieron.

-Lo siento, aún no estoy listo para contarte...-

Ella no estaba segura de que él quisiera contarle lo que había pasado, era probable que fuera muy difícil para él hacerlo y decidió no volver a pedírselo jamás, al menos hasta que él mismo le dijera... Pero estaba decepcionada, de verdad quería saber y una parte de ella pensaba que Neji no le tenía la suficiente confianza o que simplemente no quería contárselo a ella... Era muy injusto, ella llevaba más de dos meses viviendo con él y casi dos meses viviendo con él por voluntad propia, había aguantado demasiado y creía que se merecía su confianza, más que cualquier otra persona.

-Por qué lloras?-

Estaba un poco desconcertada, tocó su rostro y sintió la humedad de sus lágrimas en él, ni siquiera ella sabía por qué estaba llorando, sólo sentía aquel dolor en el pecho y era lo único.

-No lo sé...- Era enserio, no estaba segura de por qué lloraba y no era algo que solía hacer, quizás sólo estuviera cansada.

-Hinata...-

Sintió el abrazo de Neji, su cabeza se hundió en su fuerte pecho y sintió la calidez de sus brazos... Ahora que lo pensaba, aquel abrazo era más reconfortante que el de Naruto... ¿Porqué? Podía ser que Neji era la persona más cercana a ella, él era el único que siempre la había entendido al cien por ciento y el único que siempre había estado a su lado, al menos cuando estaban más jóvenes.

Aspiró el aroma del hombre, era un aroma muy agradable, era suave pero varonil, aquel perfume que siempre había usado le dio un poco de nostalgia.

-Lo siento... No te pediré más que me cuentes... Lo que pasó...-

-No estabas enojada hace unos momentos por lo de la chica?-

-Lo olvide... Yo no estoy acostumbrada al enojo... Nunca me había enojado tanto hasta que regresaste y me hiciste pasar momentos horribles...-

-Lo siento...-

Cuando Neji se separó de ella, Hinata sintió una leve decepción, quería estar un poco más de aquella forma...

Miró a Neji a los ojos y al verlo sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, porque la manera en la que él la miraba era muy intensa, jamás la habían mirado de esa manera... Oh si?.. Ahora que lo recordaba si, años atrás, pero nunca lo había entendido, hasta ahora... ¿Porqué fue tan ciega? Qué hubiera pasado si él le hubiera hablado de sus sentimientos antes? Podría haberlo amado? Podía amarlo? Amarlo tanto como él la amaba a ella? Quería saberlo, si podía amarlo incluso más.

Sin darse cuenta, la intensidad de sus pensamientos hizo que de manera inconsciente posara sus manos en el pecho de Neji y se acercara a él.

-Neji... ¿Puedo amarte? ¿Crees que pueda amarte? Yo... Me siento atraída a todo ese amor que sientes por mí... Lo quiero... Y siento que quiero amarte... Pero no sé si pueda...-

Los ojos de Neji brillaron de esperanza y júbilo, la volvió a abrazar con fuerza y le susurró al oído.

-No sé si puedas... Pero me gustaría que asiera fuera...-

Y entonces la besó con ahínco, la apretó contra él y trató de transmitirle sus sentimientos de esa manera.

Hinata intentó cooperar con el beso, pero algo la detuvo, un sentimiento extraño que le decía que no podía engañarse o que no estaba lista... Apartó a Neji y desvío la mirada murmurando una disculpa, volteó a ver a Neji y se sintió mal al ver la seriedad y la decepción de él... Era una tonta...

El hombre se dio vuelta y caminó hasta un cajón del cual sacó una entrada de concierto y se la entregó a Hinata.

-Es para el concierto de esta noche... Quiero que vayas y me escuches cantar, quería darte uno desde que te obligue a venir aquí pero no pude hacerlo... Si no puedes enamorarte de mí, espero que escuchándome lo hagas...-

Ella aceptó la entrada, la miró por unos segundos un poco emocionada y le sonrió en señal de que iría al concierto.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mientras conducía al lugar del concierto pensaba en todo lo que había pasado y se formulaba todo tipo de preguntas que no sabía cómo contestar... Se detestaba por herir a Neji sabiendo cuánto la amaba...

-Me ama...- Susurró.

De alguna forma aquella frase la hacía sentirse tranquila, aquel fuerte sentimiento la embargaba y la protegía.

Hinata se preguntaba si estaba bien amar a Neji, y pensaba que podía ser feliz con él... Pero... ¿No sería como usarlo? Después de todo había olvidado a Naruto y ahora no había nadie más... No quería que Neji pensara eso, lo que menos quería era herirlo... Aunque ya lo había herido demasiado. Suspiró, darle vueltas solo la hacía desesperarse, tenía que concentrarse...

Llegó al lugar del concierto, era una arena enorme, había un gran poster de Neji en la entrada y muchas fans emocionadas esperaban para poder pasar y ver a su idol en el escenario.

Hinata vio su entrada y se percato de que era para la zona VIP, lo cual le alegro, no tendría que estar en medio de todas aquellas locas.

Estacionó su coche y se acercó a donde estaba la entrada con aquellas fans... En ese momento se escucharon muchos gritos.

-Es Hinata-san!-

-Hinata-san! No puede ser!-

-Hinata-san! Por aquí!-

Había olvidado por completo que todo el mundo sabía que ella era familia del idol y que vivía con él, no estaba acostumbrada a que tanta gente desconocida la conociera y le gritara así, no era como Neji...

Los medios de comunicación estaban ahí, después de todo era el primer concierto que Neji daba después de su accidente, comenzó a ser fotografiada y no tuvo más opción que sonreír a las cámaras y saludar... Lo malo fue que un hombre con micrófono y camarógrafo se acercó a ella y ni siquiera le preguntó que si podía entrevistarla.

-También está emocionada de que su primo vaya a dar un concierto después de su accidente? Como se siente?-

-Aah...ah... Bueno, estoy feliz... De que él esté bien ahora-

-Nunca la habíamos visto en los conciertos pasados...-

-Es porque he tenido mucho trabajo...-

-Usted es la heredera de la empresa Hyuga ¿No es así?-

-Si...-

-Y usted diseñó todo para el debut de Neji-san?-

-Si...- Pensó en como librarse de aquella persona, no le gustaba que le hicieran tantas preguntas.

Se alegró cuando las puertas se estaban abriendo y permitieron el pase a los VIP, aliviada entró al lugar y buscó su asiento... Era el de la primera fila, estaba justo frente al micrófono y se dio cuenta de que fue idea de Neji... Los instrumentos estaban listos, la gente comenzó a entrar y se escuchaban murmullos por todo el lugar, algunas risas y hasta llantos de emoción. Todas estaban ansiosas por ver a Neji y como se había recuperado, y por supuesto escucharlo cantar... Ella también estaba ansiosa de escucharlo, no se imaginó que haría puesto que lo tendría muy cerca y sus sentimientos aún no estaban claros...

-Neji...-

-Usted es Hinata-san, ¿No? Mucho gusto, estoy muy emocionada y ahora que veo que usted está a mi lado lo estoy más...-

La chica que le hablaba parecía tener menos de veinte años y quizás era una preparatoriana, era muy linda, de cabello largo castaño claro que le caía en curlis, ojos miel con unas largas y bonitas pestañas, tez blanca y mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios sólo tenían brillo labial, eran carnoso y su sonrisa era casi perfecta. Quedó un poco maravillada por aquella encantadora niña.

-Ah... Si... Disfruta de esta noche- Dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

-Gracias! Igualmente! Sé que usted no ha asistido a un concierto antes, créame que es la mejor experiencia de la vida! Neji-San es tan profesional! Estoy muy enamorada de él!-

Sonrió de nuevo como respuesta, así eran las fans después de todo...

Las luces se apagaron, las fans gritaron emocionadas; se escuchaba nombrar a Neji y cuánto lo amaban, era un poco incómodo para Hinata ya que permanecía silenciosa y a la espera.

La guitarra zumbó, la batería la siguió en una tonada agresiva y más gritos.

Las luces de colores apuntaron a todas direcciones en el escenario, ya estaban todos en sus instrumentos, sólo faltaba Neji...

El bajo hizo un poco de lo suyo y lo siguió la guitarra segunda, después el teclado... Entonces silencio total, las luces desaparecieron y de nuevo todo estaba sumido en la penumbra, hasta la gente se había quedado en silencio, sólo quedaban los suspiros o los sollozos lejanos.

La guitarra hizo un arpegio y el escenario se iluminó por completo, un grito al unisonó casi dejó sorda a Hinata, ahí estaba Neji, justo frente a ella, él no la miraba pero sabía que ella estaba ahí.

Quedó un poco emocionada, Neji vestía jeans oscuros, botas negras, una camisa negra abrochada hasta la boca del estomago mostrando su pecho y un collar con una placa que decía "Ángel", llevaba su cabello completamente suelto y también un anillo grande de una calavera en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

Saludó al público y recibió gritos como respuesta. Su voz resonó en la cabeza de Hinata y ella se dio cuenta de cuánto le agradaba escucharlo hablar.

-Hoy hay alguien muy importante para mí aquí...-

La chica de ojos miel estiró la manga de Hinata y le sonrió... Si era obvio que era ella, o al menos eso parecía...

-...Hinata, espero tu y todos pasen una grandiosa noche... Yo aré que así sea-

Se ruborizo un poco, no era necesario decir su nombre ante toda aquella gente, sólo había logrado apenarla.

Entonces él comenzó a cantar acompañado de los instrumentos; era aquella canción que había lanzado como sencillo, la que a ella le había parecido un poco triste y solitaria... Cuál era el nombre?

_**Nakushita mon daiji da to shitara**____**  
>Umaku kashitageyou<strong>__**…**_

-Angel...- Susurró para sí misma aunque no pudo escucharse debido al ruido.

_**Inori nanka wa muda na koto dakara ne**____**  
>Kamisama wa nani mo shinai sa<strong>__**…**_

Vio como Neji se balanceaba al ritmo de la desgarradora melodía, su voz resonaba estrujando su corazón, era como un choque de emociones y sensaciones, la voz grave de Neji acariciaba sus sentidos, incluso hizo que la piel se le pusiera de gallina...

_**Hitotsu futatsu hora**____**  
>Ageru kieta kodou<strong>____**  
>Toki wa kizami dasu<strong>____**  
>Hieta sono mune<strong>__**…**_

Vio aquel porte de Neji tan seguro de sí mismo y tan fuerte, disfrutaba de lo que hacía y sentía de verdad la música con él.

_**Mamoritai to omou mono futatabi**____**  
>Sono te ni dakeba ii<strong>__**…**_

Era una imagen maravillosa, verlo cantar con tal sentimiento y tal poder, su voz la llenaba y la hacía sentir bien... Se dio cuenta de que nunca había escuchado tan grandiosa voz, era hermosa y llena de sentimientos, la canción tenía todo el poder para dejarla maravillada, vio a Neji como el hombre más apuesto de todo el mundo arriba de aquel gran escenario que era como un altar...

_**Mushi kera tachi no muyou no ikibuki wo**____**  
>Hitsuyou to nari yomigaere<strong>__**…**_

La vista se le empaño a causa de las lágrimas que no entendía por que salían, resbalaron por sus mejillas y aquello la hizo seguir llorando...

_**Hitotsu futatsu hora**____**  
>Ugoke kugutsu tachi<strong>____**  
>Ima wo tsukuri dase<strong>____**  
>Aoi me no naka<strong>__**…**_

La mirada de Neji se cruzó con la suya al momento del coro, vio el cambio en la expresión de él al verla así, parecía que puso todo su corazón para el ultimo pedazo de la canción y terminó con un susurro que Hinata pudo sentir en su oído, incluso sintió su respiración chocar en su cuello, como si de verdad estuviera junto a ella... Qué maravilloso era ese momento.

Neji la miró fijamente desde donde estaba y ella sintió la intensidad de la mirada, parecía decirle "mira, escucha, esto es para ti...". Se sentía tan segura y tan llena, su pecho ardía, su corazón se le quería salir y sentía la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo como si la voz de Neji le hiciera el amor a sus emociones.

La tonada de otra canción hizo que cerrara los ojos, la guitarra sonaba más tranquila pero rítmica, el teclado se hizo presente y después la voz de Neji... Se vio sumida en un sueño, al tener los ojos cerrados pareció que no había nadie más que Neji y ella, sólo estaban ellos dos y él le cantaba, la abrazaba y le cantaba al oído...

Los recuerdos de su infancia llegaron a su cabeza, se vio viviendo con Neji en la pubertad y parte de su adolescencia... Vio a Neji ahí para ella siempre que lo necesitaba, le regalaba una dulce sonrisa después de que la regañaba, la miraba a los ojos y le tendía la mano, se preocupaba por ella más que cualquier persona, estaba siempre a su lado, la apoyaba y la aconsejaba... Neji, siempre estaba él... Recordó cuanto sufrió por no saber nada de él, cuánto buscó, lloró y se lamentó... Y después todos sus sentimientos el día que volvió a verlo y todo lo que pasó después... Los besos que le robó, todo lo que le hizo sentir, las veces que le daba pistas sobre sus sentimientos... Cuándo la tocaba... Cuándo le dijo lo que sentía...

Neji... Siempre había estado él... Siempre fue parte de ella... Pero había sido tan ciega.

-Neji... Neji yo... Yo...-

Abrió los ojos, seguía llorando y Neji había terminado la canción, poco a poco el bajo marcaba el inicio de una nueva canción y el Hyuga volvió a posar sus ojos en Hinata... En ese momento, en el momento en el que sus miradas cruzaron de nuevo, ella dijo lo que sentía, lo que de verdad sentía, el ruido oculto sus palabras pero Neji lo supo... Él supo lo que dijo, vio sus ojos abrirse con sorpresa y su labio inferior tembló levemente... Luego siguió cantando.

Hinata ya no pudo seguir ahí, salió de inmediato aturdida por todos sus sentimientos y por lo incomoda que estaba en aquel lugar...

La calle estaba solitaria y hacía mucho frío, veía su aliento en el aire cada que exhalaba, estaba aún agitada y su corazón a mil por hora... Tocó su pecho como si así se pudiera calmar inmediatamente.

-Hinata-san!-

Volteó encontrándose con la chica que estaba al lado de ella en el concierto, se acercaba a ella con expresión preocupada y esto la extrañó.

-Hinata-san, ¿Está bien? Salió corriendo tan de repente que hizo que me preocupara!-

-Estoy bien... Es sólo que... No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de eventos... ¿Porqué no vuelves? Te perderás el concierto!-

-Estoy bien, he ido a todos los conciertos de Neji-san!- Sonrió- Me preocupé mucho por usted, ¿Quiere ir a tomar algo caliente?-

-E-estoy bien...-

-Vamos, yo invito-

Algo le hacía pensar que no era muy buena idea, quizás era la reciente emoción, lo solitario y sombrío que se veía aquí lugar o sólo era ella...

-Enserio, estoy bien, muchas gracias-

Algo en la expresión de la chica cambio por un segundo, pero Hinata no le prestó mucha atención.

-En ese caso la acompaño hasta su coche, es tarde y por aquí está muy solo-

No le vio problema a aquello, devolvió una sonrisa y asintió antes de comenzar a caminar al estacionamiento.

-Hinata-san, ¿Está bien que le haga preguntas? No será nada que la incomode, no se preocupe-

-Está bien...-

-Este... Cómo es Neji-san?-

-Mmmm...-

-Me refiero... ¿Se llevan bien?-

-Si...-

Le incomodaba hablar de Neji en esos momentos, Pero no quería decirlo.

-Oh, ya veo, ¿Tiene novia?-

Eran la clase de preguntas que una fan haría de su idol.

-Sí, la tiene-

-Enserio?! Pensé que los rumores eran sólo eso!-

En aquel momento escuchó el timbre de un celular.

-Ah! Me llaman, disculpe...-

La chica iba tras ella, no se preocupo por voltear a verla, iba sumida en sus pensamientos, no podía olvidar todo lo que había pasado hacia unos momentos y lo que había descubierto.

-...si...si... Ella está conmigo-

Volteó de inmediato a ver a la ojimiel, ambas se pararon en seco y ella le sonrió ampliamente.

-Sí, no te preocupes, sólo no se te olvide pagarme lo que me prometiste...-

Algo no iba bien... Tenía un mal presentimiento.

La chica guardó su teléfono sin dejar de sonreír y metió la mano a su bolso.

Aún estaban en la calle, sobre la acera, pasó un automóvil y todo volvió a quedar desierto.

Hinata miraba fijamente a la chica, no le tenía miedo, no a ella.

-Que está pasando?- Se animó a preguntar.

-Nada, es sólo que unas personas quieren hacer que Neji-san sufra y me van a pagar muy bien si te retengo aquí-

No podía creer lo fácil que había caído... Pero aún podía hacer algo, no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente. Dio un paso hacia atrás dispuesta a echar a correr a su carro o a donde fuera. La chica notó sus intenciones, de su bolso sacó un pequeño revólver, algo muy extraño en aquel país.

-No creía que iba a ser tan tonta como para dejarla con posibilidades de escapar ¿Verdad?-

Y qué si la hería o si la mataba? Pensaba que lo que le estaba esperando podía ser peor, decidió seguir intentando luchar... Pero en ese momento escuchó que un choche se aproximó y se detuvo tras ella... Era demasiado tarde...

Mordió su labio inferior, miró a la ojimiel y odio su estúpida cara de niña buena, estaba furiosa, nunca asustada... Escuchó la puerta del automóvil abrirse, pasos, miró hacía la arena, se podía escuchar levemente la voz de Neji al micrófono y la melodía acompañándolo... Después no vio nada...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hola! Primero que nada, una disculpa por atrasarme demasiado, estoy en exámenes y trabajos finales así que se me ha complicado, además trabajo una historia propia que quiero subir a wattpad jeje...

Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, me dio el tiempo de hacerlo más largo (eso creo) como compensación por hacerlas esperar mucho :$

Y sí, este fanfiction está inspirado por la canción de "Angel" de Toochika Kouichi, seiyuu de Neji, jejeje.

Próximo capítulo: Sin miedo.


	10. Sin miedo

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos.

Sin miedo

Ella había salido corriendo del lugar después de decir aquello, la había visto... Tras ella salió una chica que posiblemente era su amiga... Pero él tenía que seguir cantando, aunque quería correr tras ella, abrazarla y escuchar lo que tenía que decir... No podía, el show debía continuar... Aún había más tiempo...

Las luces de los reflectores eran intensas, nunca le habían agradado pero trataba de no prestarles atención, se concentraba en cantar, en mostrar todo lo que tenía, dar lo mejor de sí, porque aquel era su sueño cumplido, lo que siempre había deseado...

Entonces, ¿Porqué no se sentía completo? Había hecho su sueño realidad... Pero había perdido tantas cosas...

Le encantaba el sonido de la guitarra y como la acompañaba el bajo y la batería, la música lo llenaba y los gritos de las fans lo animaban.

Hinata.

No podía sacarse de su mente a Hinata pero gracias a eso podía cantar con todo el corazón.

El sudor bañaba su cara, su pecho, su cuerpo comenzaba a doler, pero todo era parte de eso, de aquel momento mágico.

Diciéndole adiós al público corrió a su camerino ignorando a todos los que se cruzaban y le deseaban buenas noches o le decían que lo había hecho muy bien. En su cabeza sólo estaba ver a Hinata, hablar con ella y terminar con todo aquel suplicio.

Tomó su chaqueta y su teléfono, era lo único que necesitaba, además de las llaves de su coche.

Primero salió por donde había salido su prima, ya después de que todas las fans se hubieran ido, una idea loca había pasado por su cabeza, el que Hinata aún estuviera afuera esperando a que él saliera a reunirse con ella.

No había nadie. Cuando salió lo único que encontró fue el silencio de la calle y vio su aliento en el aire... Ella no estaba, pero quizás lo estaba esperando en la mansión... Sí, eso debía de ser.

Neji estaba muy impaciente, ni siquiera pensaba las cosas, su impulso lo estaba controlando en aquel momento.

Corrió a su coche, el cual estaba en estacionamiento especial para los artistas y su equipo, tras el estacionamiento público, como estaba fuera no tenía más opción que cruzar el estacionamiento público pero no le importó en lo más mínimo.

Entonces, cuando casi llegaba a donde estaba su coche, se dio cuenta de que aún había un automóvil del público estacionado... No supo que pensar cuando se dio cuenta de que era el coche de Hinata, era de un blanco platinado y en una ventana tenía una calcomanía con el logo de la empresa Hyuga... Se acercó de inmediato con la idea de que hablaría con Hinata más pronto de lo que pensaba... Pero su prima no estaba ahí.

Nada podía describir lo que sintió en aquel momento, un dolor en el pecho mezclado con miedo y preocupación...

Sacó su teléfono y marcó a su mansión.

-Bueno, mansión de Neji-sam...-

-Hinata ya ha llegado?-

-Oh, señor, es usted... No, Hinata-sama no ha llegado aún, ¿Porqué? ¿Hay algún problema?-

Sintió un soplo helado por todo su cuerpo.

-Hazme un favor, habla a la mansión de mi tío y pregunta por ella, también a Naruto y Sakura, a Sasuke, a Kiba, Shino, Tenten... A Tetsuya y a su oficina... A su oficina primero y luego a la mansión-

-Señor, ya es muy tarde para hablar a la oficina...-

-Sí, lo siento, háblale a su asistente, no tengas pendiente si los despiertas esto es importante! Cuando lo hayas hecho Llámame inmediatamente-

-S-si, enseguida Neji-sama...-

Se estaba impacientando, apoyó su frente en el coche, estaba helado pero eso no le importo, no sentía nada, estaba tan preocupado que no podía pensar en el frío. Pasaron los minutos y aún no le hablaba su mayordomo... En ese momento se percato de que el seguro de la puerta estaba levantado, de inmediato abrió y vio que las llaves estaban puestas... Algo había pasado, Hinata no era una persona descuidada, era demasiado ordenada y atenta... Entonces ahí, en el asiento del conductor había una fotografía, parecía tomada por esas cámaras instantáneas, la tomó y el corazón se le detuvo, en ese momento sonó su teléfono y contestó mecánicamente.

-Señor, nadie sabe dónde está Hinata-sama...-

-... Yo sé algo... Ella está en peligro... Por favor, llama a la policía! Voy para allá!-

Rabia, coraje, angustia, miedo, preocupación, furia, desesperación... Todo se fundía en un sólo sentimiento...

Vio de nuevo con atención la fotografía, Hinata estaba inconsciente, o eso parecía, no había ningún rastro de agresión y alguien que estaba vestido completamente de negro la sujetaba, pero no se le veía el rostro, la foto sólo mostraba el torso de la persona y a la frágil Hinata.

Condujo lo más rápido que pudo a su mansión, en el camino iba pensando en el porqué del secuestro de Hinata, por un momento pensó que se debía a que ella era la heredera de la empresa Hyuga, después se percató de que era culpa suya... Sabía quién había secuestrado a Hinata y era la misma persona que mandó a apuñalarlo... Estaba casi seguro y sabía que no tardarían en contactarlo.

Si algo le pasaba a Hinata sería su culpa y no se lo perdonaría jamás, así como no se podía perdonar lo que pasó con Akira...

Entonces un recuerdo llegó a su cabeza...

_-Neji, ¿Qué vez?-_

_Había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no había sentido cuando su amigo se sentó a lado suyo._

_Estaban en un parque cerca del apartamento donde vivían, le gustaba ese lugar porque le recordaba al parque al que su tía solía llevarlo junto con Hinata cuando eran pequeños._

_-Ah, Akira... Este... Es sólo una fotografía-_

_El hombre miró más atentamente la fotografía que sostenía, en ella estaba Hinata, era la foto más reciente que tenía de ella, de antes de que se fuera de la mansión._

_-Ella es de la que tanto me has hablado todos estos meses? Porque nunca me enseñaste la fotografía? Wow, sí que es tan preciosa como dices! Algún día quiero conocerla!-_

_-Claro, en cuanto seamos famosos y pueda volver a verla… te agradara mucho-_

_-Bueno, es el ángel de Neji, supongo que tiene que ser muy agradable- Sonrió._

_El Hyuga No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, siempre le había incomodado que Akira llamara "ángel" a Hinata, pero por que él pensaba que le quedaba muy bien ese apodo._

_-Si… ella es muy agradable…-_

_-Espero no caer enamorado de ella, que haría yo cuando me prefiriera en vez de a ti! Después de todo soy más carismático y bueno! Además, dicen que los músicos atraen más a las mujeres, sobre todo si tocan la guitarra-_

_Neji volteo a verlo con una ceja levantada, le divertía mucho todo lo que estaba diciendo por qué sabía que estaba jugando._

_-A si? Según yo, había escuchado que los vocalistas son los que atraen más mujeres-_

_-No te quieras hacer el importante, si quieres te puedo enseñar a tocar la guitarra para que tengas más oportunidad, aunque no llegues a ser tan bueno como yo!-_

_Y no lo seria, no podía superar los años de practicar de él ni mucho menos su pasión por tocar aquel instrumento… y eso era lo que le gustaba de su amigo, que ambos amaban la música y que ambos aspiraban alto._

_-Está bien, puedes enseñarme… pero aún así no puedo cantar si tú no tocas para mí-_

_-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes, siempre tocaré para ti y compondré canciones para ti hasta el final de mis días…_

Aquel final había llegado demasiado rápido, Akira se llevó con él muchas cosas…

No era momento de pensar en aquello, no sabía por qué estaba recordando a su querido amigo… quizás porque tenía miedo que Hinata tuviera su mismo destino… no quería que la historia se volviera a repetir, no quería que Hinata saliera herida…

-No te preocupes Hinata… te protegeré, aún si tengo que dar mi vida a cambio…-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

En el sueño estaba hablado con Neji, pero no sabía de qué exactamente, él le sonreía, le tomaba de la mano y la llevaba por un hermosos sendero de flores… después, las flores comenzaban a marchitarse y salía la maleza y esta crecía y crecía y finalmente cobraba vida y la sujetaba de los brazos y las piernas alejándola de Neji…

Abrió los ojos de par en par… aquello había sido solamente un sueño, llevaba tiempo que no tenía sueños así, a veces ni siquiera soñaba.

El techo no era ninguno que recordara y estaba tan desconcertada que no recordó inmediatamente lo que había pasado. Lentamente trató de levantarse y se percato de que estaba amarrada de pies y manos, estaba sobre un cobertor azul en el piso, miró a su alrededor y se encontró en una habitación pequeña, sin ventanas, esta no se veía tan mal; tenía papel tapiz color salmón y el piso blanco, se veía limpio y en cuanto a mobiliario no había más que una mesa pequeña en la cual había un plato con comida y té, parecía que estaba recién cocinado y eso de alguna forma le alegró un poco, estaba hambrienta y a la vez asustada, la cabeza le dolía y lo que mantenía sus manos amarradas le estaba lastimando las muñecas.

De alguna forma no sentía miedo, estaba preocupada por su familia y amigos, no sabía qué hora era pero estaba segura de que ya debían de estarla buscando, se sintió mal al pensar en toda la preocupación que estarían sintiendo ellos y se molestó consigo misma por ser tan estúpida, todo eso era su culpa, pudo haber hecho el intento de huir o de gritar o cualquier cosa, no quería estar ahí.

Suspiró, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, sus muñecas dolían, además, una parte del cuerpo le hormigueaba por haber estado durmiendo en el suelo y tenía hambre, pero no sabía cómo le iba a ser para tomar los palillos y tenía miedo de que la comida estuviera envenenada.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Quién la había secuestrado? ¿Por qué? Supo por mera intuición que aquellas personas culpables de su secuestro, eran quizás también las culpables de la herida de Neji hacía más de un mes. Trató de encontrar algo fuera de lugar en la pequeña habitación, tenía esperanzas estúpidas de encontrar algo que la ayudara a escapar de ahí, pero nada estaba de más.

¿Qué hora era? ¿Neji la estaba buscando? Se percataría él de lo que estaba pasando? ¿Los secuestradores ya habían hablado a su casa, a Neji? Estaba preocupada por su primo y todos los demás, sabía que Neji movería cielo, mar y tierra si era necesario, también estaba segura de que se pondría histérico y terminaría peleándose con medio mundo… no quería que Neji sufriera, no quería que eso pasara, deseo ser más fuerte, deseo tener Super fuerza o algo que la ayudara a escapar de ese lugar. ¿Cuántas personas estaban involucradas? ¿Por qué? Recordó a la chica que la engañó, no se explicaba cómo era que una chica como ella estuviera ayudando a criminales, pero suponía que nada de le podía hacer, la mente humana era demasiado incomprensible.

El olor a comida estaba en todo el lugar y su estomago comenzaba a pedirle, pero ella estaba amarrada, muy apenas podía moverse y, aunque la habitación estuviera pequeña, tenía que arrastrarse hasta la mesa y no quería hacer eso, no entendía cual era el problema de aquellas personas pero si se percataba de que no le iría muy bien, aquellos que la tenían retenida era posible que odiaran a Neji, al menos eso era lo que sentía, si querían dinero simplemente tenían que pedirlo, a ella le sobraba de su trabajo, así que no había problema.

El hambre seguía y la estaba haciendo sentir mal, la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas y se sintió extraña, solamente tenía hambre, eso significaba que ya llevaba mucho ahí, podía ser de día ya, el sol debía estar ya en lo alto y ella ahí esperando a que un milagro sucediera y algo o alguien la sacara de ese lugar para poder correr a los brazos de Neji finalmente.

En ese momento escuchó un ruido provenir de la puerta, esta era una simple puerta que estaba pintada de color negro. El sonido que estaba presente tras la puerta era el de unas llaves, como si la persona tuviera en su mano un manojo con muchas y estuviera buscando la correcta… Finalmente escuchó el clic del pestillo y la manija dando vuelta. Ahora sí que estaba nerviosa, se arrastró hacia atrás hasta topar con la pared y espero a la defensiva… en ese momento entró un hombre, no parecía tener más de veinticinco años, era de estatura mediana, tez aperlada, ojos y cabello oscuro y su cuerpo parecía el de alguien que se ejercitaba demasiado. El hombre, al verla, sonrió de medio lado, se acercó a la mesa y miró los alimentos intactos, después volvió la cabeza a Hinata y volvió a sonreír, entonces se fue acercando a ella.

Hinata no tenía miedo, algo la hacía creer que aquel hombre no le haría nada puesto que no parecía tener mucho interés en hacerle algo, al menos no lo percibía, su mirada era más que nada de curiosidad y algo de malicia, además, es posible que si le hubiese querido hacer algo, lo hubiera hecho cuando ella estaba inconsciente.

-Veo que ya despertaste… Es un lugar agradable ¿no? Decidí ponerte aquí porque no quería que estuvieras incomoda, después de todo eres nuestra invitada especial y como ya te habrás dado cuenta, no podemos hacerte nada a menos de que nuestro plan no funcione… me llamo… bueno, me dicen Hiro, puedes llamarme así también, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes pedírmela, yo soy el encargado de todo esto…-

Hiro se acercó más y se sentó frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas.

Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a desviar la mirada.

-Vamos, puedes platicar conmigo, debes de estar aburrida o hambrienta… ¿No tienes hambre? Quieres que te desate para que pueda comer? Después de todo se que no harás nada que no debas y no puedes escapar de aquí, no al menos que seas un ninja o algo por el estilo y por supuesto que no lo eres!- Rió

-Porqué estás haciendo esto?- Se animó a preguntar.

-Esperaba que me preguntaras eso! Veras, es una historia no muy larga… empezó hace varios años, resulta que Hyuga Hizashi y mi padre eran muy amigos, ambos soñaban con ser grandes artistas, incursionar en el mundo de la música… yo nací sin ser planeado, gracias a mi, mi padre tuvo que preocuparse por otras cosas y poco a poco ir olvidando su sueño y Hizashi lo dejó a tras, se olvidó de él pese a que eran amigos… y yo crecí odiado por mi padre… fue entonces que pasó, él decidió vengarse de una manera muy cruel de su antiguo amigo y lo asesinó…-

Hinata estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando, no podía creer que tuviera frente a ella al hijo del asesino de su tío…no sabía que pensar.

-… Veo que estas un poco sorprendida…-

-Porque? Si tu padre te odiaba… Que tiene que ver Neji?-

-Oh bueno, resulta que él y yo nos encontramos casualmente hace poco tiempo, en ese entonces su amigo Akira tenía unas deudas con mi banda, había pedido mucho dinero prestado para los tratamientos de su hermana enferma y finalmente ella murió, pero esas deudas seguían latentes, fue entonces que supimos que vivía con Neji, ambos estaban tratando de seguir el sueño que mi padre y el suyo antes habían estado buscando, eso me molestó demasiado, así que exigí el pago de TODAS las deudas de inmediato y que se uniera a la banda como nuestro puerquito o si no podíamos hacerle daño a Neji… pero tu querido primo se enteró y fue a plantar cara, Akira iba tras él y… bueno, no terminó muy bien…-

-Como que no termino bien? Qué pasó?-

-Akira murió protegiendo a Neji de un disparo, nosotros no tuvimos más opción que huir por que gracias a todo el enfrentamiento la policía estaba llegando al lugar… así que ahora me tienes aquí, tratando de terminar con lo que había empezado-

Hinata estaba sorprendida, no podía creer lo que aquella persona le estaba diciendo, era demasiado enfermo, temía por Neji y también tenía un poco de lastima, le entristecía el horrible final de Akira y comprendía por qué Neji había cambiado tan drásticamente, de verdad creía que había sido su culpa que su amigo muriera, por haber sido tan temerario y subestimar a Hiro… Lloró, porque al fin pudo entender un poco el cambio de su primo, lamentaba todo lo que había pasado y él seguía siendo una buena persona…

-Oh, vamos querida, no llores, ya pasará, además, tienes que guardar esas lagrimas para cuando al fin nos deshagamos de Neji…-

La rabia creció en ella, no quería que aquel tipo desquiciado le hiciera daño a Neji, l miró con desprecio y desafío.

-Vaya, vaya, te veías más tierna antes…bueno, ven, te desataré para que puedas comer…-

Hiro dejó el lugar una vez la hubo liberado y cerró con llave de nuevo, ella se quedó en el mismo lugar mirando hacia un punto invisible, cavilando acerca de lo que había descubierto y de lo que podía depararle el destino. Neji. No dejaba de pensar en él y en todo lo que debía estar sufriendo… no probó alimento alguno, la comida y el té se enfriaron y pese a que tenía mucha hambre decidió quedarse en donde estaba.

Pasó un rato, en ese momento entró otro hombre al lugar, de nuevo se refugió con la espalda a la pared y mirada desafiante, aquel hombre no parecía desinteresado de ella, mostraba en su mirada, en sus ojos miel, un gran brillo perturbador, era un tipo de mediana estatura y cabello castaño, su tez era blanca e iba vestido en un extraño estilo grunge, al entrar sonrió enormemente y pareció estar emocionado.

-Hola Hinata-chan… soy Tarou, me mandaron para cuidarte y además hace un encargo, al parecer, ya es momento de que Neji sepa que estas aquí y esto será muy divertido…-

En aquel momento el hombre la miró con diversión, a pesar de que sabía que no traería nada bueno, trató de no tener miedo… y no lo tenía, tampoco podía tenerlo, ya nada importaba.

Tarou se acercó a ella con la mirada maliciosa y sacó un teléfono celular, de esos que son como desechables, marcó un número, lo puso en altavoz y esperó.

Ella estaba expectante y cuando escuchó la voz de Neji tras el teléfono sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza y le dolía

-Hola Neji-kun, espero que recuerdes mi voz…-

-Tarou…- contestó el Hyuga tras el teléfono.

-Bingo! Muy bien, ahora que has contestado bien tengo que darte un premio!-

Acercó el celular al rostro de Hinata y asintió como diciéndole que hablara... pero ella no quiso hacerlo.

-Vamos maldita, tu primo espera su premio, di algo…-

-Hinata!-

Su voz… su voz no salía, estaba tan preocupada por Neji, no le importaba que le pasara a ella, no quería que Neji fuera lastimado, no quería cooperar con el asesinato de Neji, se sentía tan inútil e indefensa… pero no podía tener miedo, si eso pasaba Neji reaccionaría peor.

-Hinata, háblame! ¿Estás bien? Hinata…-

-Estoy bien…- Trató de que su voz sonara lo más tranquila posible, no quería preocuparlo i hacerlo que se sobresaltara.

-Esos malditos! Hinata, no te preocupes, iré por ti!-

-Sí, ven por ella… pero tendrás que esperar, no te daremos indicaciones hasta mañana, por el momento ella es toda nuestra y no nos aremos responsables de lo que le pase…-

-Tu hijo de…-

-Neji! Estoy bien! Estaré bien! No los dejes ganar! Sabes que quieren hacerte daño! Neji!-

-Cállate zorra- Dijo propinándole una cachetada a ella.

Dolía.

-No te atrevas a tocarla maldito!-

-Adiós!- Dicho esto colgó el teléfono.

Su mejilla dolía, el ardor era intenso, la fuerza que había usado aquel hombre para abofetearla fue demasiado, pudo saborear sangre en su lengua y el dolor la había desorientado por completo.

-Muy bien! Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer, ahora puedo divertirme contigo un rato-

A escuchar aquello volteo de inmediato a verlo, gateó hasta otro lugar con rapidez. Por supuesto que no lo dejaría hacerle nada! Estaba loco, tenía que ponerse a salvo, no dejaría que la lastimara, no podía hacerlo, no quería que si regresaba con Neji la viera o supiera que la habían lastimado, no quería ver su cara llena de preocupación y culpa, porque sabía que el ya se estaba culpando de que estuviera ahí secuestrada y si le llegaban a hacer algo, nunca se lo perdonaría, así como no podía perdonarse por la muerte de Akira.

Ya no tenía miedo, porque sabía que Neji iría por ella, porque tenía que ser fuerte y resistir a todo lo que pasara, por él…

Tarou se acercó más a ella, la acorraló contra la pared y comenzó a besarle el cuello… en ese momento Hinata usó todas sus fuerzas para alejarlo de ella y gritó, porque sabía que alguien vendría y esperaba que fuera Hiro, estaba segura de que él no quería que le hicieran nada, o al menos esperó que la defendiera… más bien gritó por que quiso hacerlo y no le importó quien acudiera o quien no acudieran.

-Cállate estúpida!- Le dijo jalándola de la muñeca hacía él.

En aquel momento entró Hiro, al ver lo que estaba pasando se puso furioso, se acercó a ellos y jaló a Hinata lejos de su atacante, ella cayó al suelo y se lastimó un poco el brazo, pero no importaba, estaba a salvo…

Quedó aturdida y cuando se dio cuenta, Hiro ya se había llevado a Tarou de la habitación… estaba de nuevo sola, se acurrucó en una esquina, abrazó sus rodillas y notó que estaba temblando, su corazón palpitaba con rapidez y sentía un extraño escalofrió en su espalda, cerró los ojos con fuerza, el lugar estaba oscuro, habían apagado la luz y no podía ver nada, todo estaba sumido en la penumbra… siempre había odiado la oscuridad… se apretó un poco más al sentir un poco de frio, entonces palpó el piso en busca del cobertor que le había puesto, se cubrió con él aún acurrucada en la esquina y trató de dormir… aún estaba temblando, pero ella no tenía miedo porque Neji llegaría pronto y todo saldría bien, no podía tener miedo porque no quería que él se preocupara, tenía que ser fuerte, ser fuerte sin él, ya había estado mucho tiempo lejos de él, podía aguantar un poco más.

-Neji…-susurró.

Decir su nombre la hacía tranquilizarse, le hacía sentir que él estaba ahí con ella en aquel lugar desconocido con esas personas que le querían hacer daño a ambos.

-Neji…- volvió a susurrar.

Tenía que esperar un poco más, faltaba poco para que saliera de aquello y volviera a los brazos de Neji, entonces, cuando estuviera a salvo y todo estuviera bien de nuevo, le diría todo lo que tenía que decirle, lo que sentía, lo que había descubierto… Tenía que decirle a Neji que también lo amaba y ahora que estaba ahí atrapada de había dado cuenta de una cosa… que lo amaba más de lo que imaginaba y que quería estar con él… todo tenía que salir bien porque tenía que decírselo. Pesar en todas esas cosas ayudaban a que pudiera comenzar a dormirse, el suelo estaba frio y la inmensa oscuridad la seguía haciendo sentir muy vulnerable además de que temía lo que le estaba deparado para el siguiente día…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Primero que nada, una súper enorme disculpa por que ahora si me retrase demasiado, pero es que ya estaba en semana final y tenía muchos trabajos que entregar y exámenes que hacer… pero ya estoy de vacaciones y eso me deja con más tiempo libre para seguir escribiendo el fic que pues, creo que ya vamos saliendo de la mitad de esta historia: 3 Otra cosa, si quieren estar más al pendiente de cada cuando subo capitulo o nuevo fic, pueden seguirme en mi twitter camuiregina y ahí publicaré las actualizaciones... gracias!

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo!

Próximo capitulo: Rescate.


	11. Rescate

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos.

**Rescate**

Las condiciones que los secuestradores estaban poniendo era muy similares a las que se veían en la televisión e incluso los policías conocían muy bien, la única diferencia era que en vez de dinero lo que se intercambiaba esta vez se intercambiaría a Neji por Hinata… las condiciones estaban claras y por supuesto que todos estaban muy preocupados por Hinata, su hermana lloraba y sus amigas estaban muy asustadas, sus amigos demasiado preocupados y se habían juntado Neji, Tetsuya y Hiashi para tratar de buscar alguna solución, todos estaban reunidos en la mansión Hyuga, la policía y los reporteros estaban ahí también para molestia de Neji quien parecía un enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro pensativo y muy molesto.

-Neji… siéntate un rato…- Pedía Tetsuya.

-No estaré a gusto si me quedo sentado…- Se paró en seco y miró al hombre-… ¿Qué voy a hacer?-

Neji se veía realmente desesperado, solo él sabía lo que esos tipos querían hacerle una vez lo tuvieran con ellos y no quería hablar con nadie acerca de eso, cuando tuvo que explicar quienes eran aquellas personas pareció haberse guardado algunas cosas para sí mismo porque parecía pesarle demasiado hablar de como se había topado anteriormente con aquellas malas personas.

Tetsuya suspiró melancólicamente-… no lo sé… lo siento…-

Parecía que esa era la respuesta que el Hyuga esperaba más sin embargo se notó algo de decepción en su mirada.

-Neji-san, dígame, ¿Se va a entregar a esos malhechores?- Comenzaba a molestar un reportero con micrófono en mano.

Neji lo fulminó con la mirada, le daba asco aquello, ellos se estaban aprovechando de lo que estaba sucediendo solo para su beneficio y el escándalo, no les importaba en lo mas mínimo que les pasara a ambos… molesto empujo al reportero.

-Aléjate de mi estúpido!-

Nadie le dijo nada, estaban un poco intimidados por la actitud de Neji y sus conocidos estaban más que nada preocupados y comprendían que le dieran ataques.

Neji ya no soportó más estar rodeado de tantas personas, estaba demasiado dolido y estresado como para seguir aguantando a toda esa gente, así que se alejó del lugar y fue a su habitación, nadie lo siguió ni le dijo nada, sabían que tenían que dejarlo solo y que pensara en lo que tenía que hacer, la vida de ambos peligraba.

El Hyuga, al entrar a su habitación, se tiró en la cama boca abajo y siguió pensando y pensando… no era que no quisiera salvar a Hinata, al contrario, quería hacerlo, pero no era tan estúpido, tenía miedo de que se repitiera lo que había pasado, tenía que ser cuidadoso y además, él no quería morir ni caer en manos de aquellos tipos que tanto lo habían dañado antes. Miró la fotografía que estaba sobre el mueble, donde estaba con su amigo Akira, recordó aquel momento en el que se la tomaron, acababan de firmar el contrato que los lanzaría a la fama… poco después de eso él murió.

El celular sonó sacándolo de sus recuerdos, contestó de inmediato puesto que sabía que eran de nuevo los secuestradores quienes estaban hablando.

-Espero que ya te hayas decidido, te estaremos esperando dentro de diez minutos en los almacenes abandonados de Yamaguchi Co. Si no llegas en ese tiempo y solo, entonces tu querida prima sufrirá las consecuencias…- Dicho esto colgó.

Tenía que tomar una decisión rápida, ya no había más tiempo para pensar, Hinata estaba en manos de aquellas personas, esperándolo, esperando a que llegara a recatarla y además, tenía muchas cosas que hablar con ella.

-Akira… dame las fuerzas suficientes para poder salir de esta… y ayúdame, no permitas que le hagan daño a Hinata… por favor…-

Dicho esto salió de inmediato a reunirse de nuevo con Hinata…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Tu primo estará aquí pronto, así que pórtate bien si quieres seguir viva!-

La arrojaron al suelo, estaba amarrada de las muñecas y los pies, además de que le habían vuelto a poner cinta en la boca y le vendaron los ojos, estaba asustada, pero no por ella, sino por Neji, no quería que él llegara, prefería que aquellos tipos le hicieran todo el daño que quisieran pero que dejaran en paz a Neji…

En su cabeza suplicaba a su madre, a su tío y al amigo de Neji que lo cuidaran, que no dejaran que nada le pasara a ambos…

-Por fin podrás obtener tu venganza…- Sabía que aquella voz era del tipo que trató de atacarla la noche anterior y no pude sentir mas que repulsión al escucharlo.

-Aun no es tiempo para cantar victoria, solo falta que Neji llegue a este lugar…-

Aquella otra voz no le era conocida y se inquieto un poco al saber que había aún más personas que estaban tras Neji.

-Él vendrá…- Era su líder, parecía ser la misma imagen de inteligencia y sabiduría para todos los integrantes de la banda, nadie replicó cuando él dio su punto de vista y se limitaron a cambiar el tema.

-Qué es lo que vamos a hacer con ese tipo cuando lo tengamos ya con nosotros?-

-Venganza, eso es obvio…-

-No me refería a eso, si vamos a torturarlo, entonces yo quiero ser el primero en hacerlo…-

¿Torturar? No podía estar aún más preocupada, se imaginó a Neji siendo lastimado por aquella banda estúpida y casi lloraba al pensar en cuanto sufriría su primo al caer en manos de aquellas personas.

-Como líder, yo tengo el derecho de hacerlo primero, además, tenemos cuentas que saldar él y yo, desde hace mucho tiempo, así que el que hablara primero con él seré yo…-

Escuchó como todos se resignaban a lo que él estaba diciendo, parecía que de verdad ejercía gran control en todos ellos.

"Neji, no vengas…" Se repetía una y otra vez, su corazón se aceleraba al estar a la expectativa de la llegada de Neji, si escuchaba su voz estaba dispuesta a arrastrarse hacia donde la escuchara, ella era la que quería protegerlo, se sentía demasiado inútil estando ahí, amordazada, quería ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder proteger a su primo, quería tener aunque fuera un poco de la súper fuerza de Sakura o el ingenio de Ino… más sin embargo ella estaba ahí, en el suelo, solo esperando a que Neji no llegara.

"Neji… no vengas… te quieren hacer daño… Neji, no quiero perderte…- las palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, deseaba que Neji pudiera escucharlas hasta donde estuviera, quería decirle que ella estaba bien, que no se preocupara…

-Cuando Hyuga Neji esté muerto ¿Puedo quedarme con su prima?-

-Ya lo veremos, por el momento concéntrate en capturarlo cuando llegue, hay muchas cuentas que saldar como para estar preocupándonos por otras cosas como esas…-

-Pero yo quiero que me digas ya si está bien, de verdad me gustó esa tipa y me gustaría que me sirviera un buen tiempo-

Suspiró-… está bien, puedes quedarte con ella, solo asegúrate de no dejarla en lugares en los que pueda hacerse daño a ella misma, ni tampoco dejarle objetos con los que pueda llevar a cabo un cometido así…-

-Y porqué ella querrá quitarse la vida o lastimarse?-

-Porque es una mujer a la que le quitamos la libertas y a la que tu quieres estar espantando constantemente, si yo fuera ella definitivamente lo haría, si tuviera que estarle sirviendo a un tipo tan estúpido y tan raro como tu…-

-Vamos! No seas tan cruel!-

Risas.

"Neji, no llegues… Estoy bien, estaré bien… tú tienes que seguir con tu sueño, tú tienes que seguir cantando… yo no hago nada sumamente importante, está bien que me dejes aquí… de lo único que me arrepentiría sería de no poder haberte dicho de frente lo que siento por ti…"

Pero ella sabía que era inútil pedir que él no llegara, sabía que era demasiado seguro que Neji ya fuera en camino, pronto estaría ahí poniendo su vida en riesgo, su vida y todas las cosas que había hecho y sufrido para poder llegar a donde estaba… él la amaba después de todo, la amaba demasiado y prefería sufrir él para que ella estuviera bien…

Escuchaba a los tipos riéndose y jugando, esto la molestaba, la banda estaba segura de que ya tenía la victoria contra Neji, y de cierta forma ella también lo pensaba, aunque no quisiera hacerlo.

Escuchó los pasos de alguien que se acercaba y se dio cuenta de que era el líder, puesto que le quito la venda de los ojos con delicadeza y finalmente se encontró con el rostro que pensaba…

-Siento que tengas que estar tan incómoda, de esa manera, esperemos esto termine pronto para poder dejarte libre, ¿Necesitas algo? Tal vez pueda desatarte las piernas, se que si lo hago no intentaras nada raro, además de que no te conviene hacerlo-

Un poco intimidada asintió y Hiro le quitó la soga de los pies y le sonrió enormemente.

-Tranquila, se qué Neji estará pronto aquí y te pondrá a salvo, a costa de su vida, claro-

Ella negó fuertemente con la cabeza, quería decirle demasiadas cosas pero la cinta en su boca no se lo permitía.

-Lamento no poder quitarte esa cinta, pero no queremos que hagas mucho ruido, si gritas nos pondrás en muchos aprietos-

De nuevo aquella sonrisa, a Hinata le estaba hartando…

-Hinata!-

Todos voltearon al escuchar el llamado y se encontraron con el Hyuga que estaban esperando, parecía muy desesperado y que estaba valiéndose de todas sus fuerzas para no ir corriendo hacia donde estaba su prima.

-Bienvenido Neji!—dijo el líder alejándose de Hinata-… hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, que lamentable que hayas sobrevivido a la navaja del tipo que contratamos, si hubieras muerto entonces nosotros no estaríamos haciendo esto…-

Neji parecía estarse poniendo cada vez más furioso y tratando de retenerlo.

-Vamos, no te pongas así, tu querida prima está intacta, nadie le ha tocado ni un pelo, podemos hacer el intercambio- sonrió.

-No sé qué es lo que quieres de mi! ¿Por qué haces todo esto? Mataste a Akira! No tienes por qué seguir con este juego estúpido!-

-Pues claro que tengo que seguir con él, después de todo es mi deber… pero no quiero explicarte nada a ti, prefiero que dejes este mundo sin saber la razón exacta, al igual que tu padre…-

Mencionar a Hizashi solo hizo que la furia de Neji se elevara mucho más, no faltaba mucho para que explotara y llegara a hacer algo que no debiera… Hinata lo notó, ella estaba al pendiente de cada gesto que Neji hacía y a veces volteaba a ver a los tipos que la tenían retenida ahí también… quería hacer algo, pero estaba amarrada, no podía ayudar en nada y aunque la soltaran y tratara de pedir ayuda, sería demasiado tarde cuando la ayuda llegara.

Entonces Neji la miró y vio como su expresión se relajaba, él sabía que si hacía algo que no debía hacer ella estaría en peligro, y Hinata valía más para él que él mismo.

-Vaya, veo que ya has entendido en qué posición estas, entonces en aquí para poder sujetarte y llevarte con nosotros…-

-Has llegado a tanto con una escusa que de seguro es demasiado estúpida, eres un cobarde, necesitas de esa pandilla de idiotas para poder atraparme, me das pena-

-Que estás diciendo?-

Hinata sabía que lo estaba provocando, pero no entendía porque lo estaba haciendo.

-Estoy diciendo que me tienes miedo, si te crees tan superior, entonces deberías de enfrentarte a mí limpiamente, sin armas, sin ayuda… muéstrame lo que tienes estoy seguro de que te ganare en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…-

-No voy a caer en tus juegos estúpidos, no tengo porque hacer lo que me estás diciendo, estas rodeado, de nada te sirve-

-Puedo con todos ustedes yo solo!-

-No no hagas reír, pero que valiente eres! Chicos, ya sé cómo empezar torturar a Hyuga Neji, vamos a darle una paliza, pero primero yo…-

Al ver que Hiro se acercaba a él con la finalidad de empezar una pelea, Neji se puso serio, se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo, pero antes miró a Hinata y le sonrió levemente. Hinata no creía lo que Neji estaba haciendo, si algo le pasaba o sabría qué hacer, tenía miedo de verlo ser lastimado, no quería que eso pasara, pero tenía confianza en que él no perdería, que pasara lo que pasara seguiría de pie… Y empezó la pelea.

No se le olvidaba que Neji había entrenado varias artes marciales cuando estaba en la secundaria y había seguido en la preparatoria, incluso era uno de los tipos más temidos, nadie se metía con él, derrotaba a quien fuera con un solo movimiento aunque estuviera más grande que él. Recordó que la defendió varias veces de tipos que no la dejaban en paz, también una vez trataron de asaltarlos y Neji acabó con los tipos… era invencible hasta que llegó Naruto y le dio una paliza, en ese tiempo Neji se había molestado mucho con ella, porque no dejaba de asediar a Naruto y no entendía que solo se estaba lastimando, él se preocupó demasiado que termino muy molesto y le hablaba de una manera muy grosera, a veces se portaba verdaderamente mal con ella y Naruto lo notó y saltó a defenderla… Jamás olvidaría todo lo que había pasado ese día, estaba tan feliz de que Naruto se preocupara por ella, pero más era su preocupación por Neji, quien había sido humillado…

"Siento tanto haberte tratado de esa manera… me siendo de verdad mal… no debí… lo siento… Hinata, te quiero…" Le había dicho… pero que estúpida era, ella había interpretado aquel "Te quiero" como lo interpretan las familias, estaba muy feliz porque él le había dicho eso y le dijo que también lo quería, pero no se percató de cuanto lo había herido, él le había dicho lo que sentía de verdad y ella lo había confundido… lloró, por todo, quería que nada de eso hubiera pasado, quería estar libre y correr y abrazar a Neji, tenía tanto que decirle, había tanto que hablar con él, se sentía de verdad mal…

Mientras tanto en la pelea Neji iba ganando, había tirado varias veces a Hiro con un solo golpe e incluso el tipo muy apenas había podido golpearlo, los amigos de Hiro solo estaban detenidos esperando las ordenes de su líder para entrar y terminar con Neji de una vez por todas, pero Hiro estaba demasiado concentrado en tratar de ganarle a Neji por sí mismo, al final Neji lo había engañado muy bien y lo había hecho que se enfrascara en una batalla… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que estaba planeando?

-Es todo lo que tienes?! Ni siquiera me has tirado y yo ya te he mandado varias veces al suelo, que pena me das, ¿Enserio eres el líder? Eres un debilucho!-

-Cállate estúpido!- Se levantó y corrió a golpearlo.

Neji vio el ataque perfectamente, detuvo el puño con la mano, al menos desvió el golpe y le propinó una patada en las costillas, Hiro se doblo de dolor y Neji con otra patada lo tiró.

-Ves! No puedes contra mí, eres un debilucho, todas las cosas que has hecho lo demuestran también, no eres capaz de hacer cosas tan simples por ti mismo, solo no quieres ensuciarte las manos y de todas maneras no es como que puedas hacerlo, me das demasiada pena, no sé cómo es que te has podido salir con la tuya, pero no te dejare hacerlo de nuevo…-

-Cállate! Tomaré mi venganza, por culpa de tu padre él mío… te odio! Odio a tu padre, odio a el mío! Si tuvieras un hijo lo odiaría también, lo único que me han traído es desgracias, por eso quiero deshacerme de ti! Si lo hago me sentiré bien! No puedo soportar que estés donde estas ahora!-

Neji de verdad parecía asqueado al escuchar todo eso, eran puras estupideces para él, Hiro de verdad tenía problemas y ahora lo sabía… miró de nuevo a Hinata, ella estaba llorando, estaba muy preocupada por él, lo sabía.

-Solo estas obsesionado, has dejado que los problemas de tu padre te afectaran a ti, mira hasta dónde has llegado, por tu culpa murió Akira, has destruido la vida de una persona en todos los sentidos, además de afectar la mía, y ahora quieres destruir otras dos vidas, eres una basura, eso es lo que eres, no sé como podrás encontrar satisfacción en todo lo que estás haciendo… cuando tengas lo que quieres ¿Qué harás? ¿Ya lo habías pensado? El deseo de vengarte por algo que no tiene sentido es lo único que te mantiene de pie, pero una vez cumplas tu cometido ya no sabrás que hacer, eres solo un fiasco, un perdedor sin futuro…-

-Cállate! Tú no sabes nada, no sabes absolutamente nada!-

-Veo a través de una persona tan estúpida y obvia, lo sé, soy un genio después de todo…-

Hiro se ponía cada vez mas furioso, sus ojos llameaban, su labio temblaba, hasta él estaba temblando por completo, pero no tratando de contener la furia contenida, más bien acumulándola para dejarla salir de golpe en contra de Neji.

Hinata seguía sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando, sin duda Neji lo estaba provocando, pero tenía un poco de miedo.

Miró a los ayudantes de Hiro, todos estaban simplemente expectantes, ninguno parecía querer entrometerse en la pelea, quizás por miedo a ambos contrincantes, se podía notar en su rostro todo el miedo que sentían, estaban tan impresionados y tan distraídos que ya no le estaban poniendo atención a ella, y ese era su momento, quizás podría encontrar algo para deshacerse de el amarre o tal vez podría alejarse un poco más.

-Acabaré contigo ahora mismo, ya no puedo esperar más, quiero quitarte esa estúpida cara confiada! Así tenga que molerte a golpes lo aré!-

-No sé como planeas hacer eso, ni siquiera has podido tumbarme y todos tus seguidores parecen unos gatitos asustados, no creo que quieran ayudarte tampoco…-

Hiro volteó a ver a los aludidos, estos parecieron pegar un brinco cuando su líder los miró, si estaban asustados y no sabían que hacer ahora.

-Ustedes! Estúpidos! Qué esperan?!-

Los tipos se miraron entre ellos, ninguno sabía que hacer…-

-Banda de cobardes!-

Mientras estaba toda aquella conmoción, Hinata pudo encontrar un vidrio en el suelo, un pedazo de vidrio milagroso, trató de no prestarle atención a lo que estaba pasando a un lado de ella a pesar de que había escuchado todo, quería darse prisa, Neji estaba cada vez más cerca del peligro, podía ser demasiado fuerte y habilidoso pero tenía que tener súper poderes para deshacerse de todas esas personas que querían atacarlo, eran demasiadas.

Finalmente los hombres se pusieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a acercarse a Neji y a Hiro, este último se veía más confiado, en sus ojos se veía que empezaba a percibir su victoria, estaba demasiado confiado ahora que eran varios contra uno, pero así cualquiera lo estaría.

Neji se puso en posición de pelea y desvió un poco la mirada para ver que estaba haciendo Hinata, lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo para que aquellos no se dieran cuenta y pusieran su atención en la mujer. Entonces comenzó la pelea, comenzaron a atacar a Neji, pero ninguno tenía la suficiente coordinación para poder realizar un ataque en conjunto, tiraban como de les daba gana y muchas veces chocaban y se tropezaban entre ellos, Hiro parecía estarse impacientando y comenzando a desesperar ya que Neji estaba evadiendo de nuevo los golpes como si solo fuera una persona la que lo estuviera atacando, el Hyuga tenía demasiada habilidad en la pelea y eso había que reconocerlo, pero el problema era que ninguno de ellos se ponía de acuerdo.

Mientras la banda comenzaba a pelearse entre ella desesperados por no poder ganarle a Neji, este volvió a posar la mirada en Hinata, ella estaba tratando ya de quitarse el amarre de las muñecas con un pedazo de vidrio que él ya había visto desde que entró al lugar…

En aquel momento recibió un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, el dolor lo hizo doblarse, había bajado su guardia y eso no le trajo nada bueno. Uno de los hombres de Hiro lo había golpeado con la rodilla y lo miraba victorioso porque al fin pudo lastimarlo.

Neji tocaba su abdomen, le habían sacado el aire y tratando de recuperarse se alegró que aún no hubieran notado lo que estaba haciendo Hinata.

-Ahora si te tenemos!-

No le dieron tiempo de reponerse, inmediatamente le propinaron una patada en el rostro que lo derribó… pero ya estando en el suelo se recuperó rápido, respiro profundamente y de un golpe en el rostro dejó inconsciente al tipo que lo había atacado. Los demás lo miraron entre molestos e impresionados, parecía que el miedo estaba volviendo a ellos, a excepción de Hiro, quien más que impresionado seguía igual de furioso.

-Vamos! ¿Quién quiere terminar como su amigo? Tuvo mucha suerte de poder tocarme, es todo!-

Todos parecían estar pensándolo muy bien, no querían terminar como su compañero pero tampoco tenían la opción de salir corriendo tanto por no parecer cobardes como por el miedo que le tenían a su desquiciado líder. En aquel momento Tarou se había alejado del grupo, aquel hombre que quería "quedarse con Hinata" se le había ocurrido algo y estaba aprovechando la conmoción para hacer algo que se le había ocurrido.

En aquel momento volvieron a atacar a Neji en conjunto, de nuevo cometían los mismos errores, pero para pesar de ellos Neji ahora estaba tratando de atacarlos con todo lo que tenía y les estaba causando aún más daño.

Mientras todo esto pasaba Hinata había logrado por fin quitarse lo que estaba aprisionando sus muñecas, ahora estaba libre, se quitó la cinta que tenía en la boca con un poco de dolor pues estaba muy adherida a su piel… Ya estando libre trató de pensar en lo que debía de hacer ahora, miró a donde estaba su primo enfrentándose a todos esos villanos, gracias a la pelea se habían alejado lo suficiente de ella… miró atrás de ella y al frente, había dos grandes puertas por las cuales podía salir, pero quizás era mejor ir por la trasera para evitar chocar con la pelea, planeaba que ya estando afuera buscaría ayuda lo más rápido posible… volvió a mirar a su primo, ya había derribado definitivamente a dos tipos más, estos yacían en el piso lamentándose y los demás aún trataban de atacarlo, ahí estaba Hiro aún… pero entonces vio a Tarou acercándose por detrás de la faena, tenía en sus manos un tubo grande, parecía pesado también y en su rostro se reflejaban todas las intenciones… temió por Neji, si lo golpeaba con aquel tubo en la cabeza era posible que lo dejara inconsciente o hasta podía matarlo… tenía que hacer algo, tenía que protegerlo, si algo le pasaba jamás se lo perdonaría, ahora ella tenía la oportunidad de ayudarlo, de salvarlo… Sus cuerpo se movió instintivamente, jamás se había levantado tan rápido del suelo en las clases de educación física de la escuela, siempre había sido un poco torpe y lenta para los deportes, pero ahora sentía que sus piernas eran firmes y fuertes, puso toda su energía en correr hacía donde estaba Tarou, quien estaba a puto de llegar a Neji, había levantado el tubo con todas sus fuerzas mientras Neji le hacía una llave en el brazo a otro de los secuaces de Hiro.

El líder desvió su mirada de la pelea y la posó en uno de sus subordinados, en aquel que estaba tras Neji con el tubo, en Tarou, el que menos quería, el que era demasiado problemático, entonces sus ojos brillaron, ya se sentía triunfador, estaba esperando ansiosamente mientras los demás sufrían por los ataques de Neji.

Tarou usó todas las fuerzas que tenía y todas las energías que le quedaban para asestar el golpe, algo chocó contra el tubo, se escuchó el golpe seco del objeto y se hubiera sentido triunfador si la persona que había caído inconsciente hubiese sido Neji, pero no…

El Hyuga dejó lo que estaba haciendo al escuchar el golpe, volteo de inmediato alarmado, alarmado por un mal presentimiento y porque tenía todos sus sentidos alerta por la pelea, en ese momento sintió como la sangre le bajaba a los pies, se puso frio y su corazón dio un vuelco doloroso, sintió que la vida se le escapaba, su cuerpo perdía todas las energías que tenía y de inmediato se dio la vuelta y corrió, se tiró al piso de rodillas y quiso gritar pero se le hizo un nudo en la garganta…

Ahí estaba Hinata, en el suelo, sus ojos estaban cerrados y estaba comenzando a ponerse pálida, sus labios estaban entre abiertos y también comenzaban a perder el color, sus mejillas estaban manchadas de sangre. La sangre estaba saliendo de varias heridas en su mejilla, la frente y la cabeza, había sido un golpe demasiado feroz y que había abarcado demasiado espacio… sus manos estaban hacía arriba, a la altura de su cabeza, había intentado parar el golpe pero fue demasiado para ella, demasiado para una mujer tan delicada y frágil…

Hasta Tarou se había detenido al ver lo que había causado, estaba casi horrorizado, miró a Hiro y este estaba igual de horrorizado, también los otros tipos que los acompañaban… vieron como Neji tomaba en sus brazos a Hinata y la abrazaba pese a mancharse de sangre, lo escucharon gritar lleno de rabia, volvieron a mirarse y en ese momento las enormes puertas del almacén se abrieron de golpe, la banda pegó un brinco y miraron a su alrededor… había policías por ambos lados, los suficientes para aprenderlos, tenían armas y escudos… El jefe de policía salió de la entrada principal.

-Quédense donde están! Cualquier movimiento sospechoso que hagan podría causar que les disparen! Levantes las manos!-

Hiro y sus secuaces no tuvieron otra opción, estaban rodeados, ya no había nada que pudieran hacer, incluso si trataban de hacer algo sería en vano…

Cuando los malhechores su rindieron varios policías corrieron hacia ellos para esposarlos y llevárselos.

-Una ambulancia! Rápido! Ella esta herida!- Gritaba Neji desesperado.

Ya no le importaba que pasara con Hiro y los demás, ahora solo estaba preocupado por Hinata…

El jefe de policía se movilizo por la ambulancia y cuando los villanos estaban en las patrullas, salieron Tetsuya y Hiashi guiados por el ruido, por los gritos desesperados de Neji, pese a que los policías trataron de detenerlos se acercaron a donde estaba la pareja… el trago más amargo de sus vidas fue al ver lo que estaba pasando…

Vio sus manos tratar de detener el ataque de Tarou y sintió un golpe fuerte… pero no le dolía, solo sabía que había sido demasiado fuerte… entonces su vista se nubló y sintió que caía, pero tampoco sintió cuando llegó al piso, sabía que tenía sus ojos cerrados y no podía abrirlos, estaba perdiendo la conciencia… escuchó un grito… alguien gritaba su nombre, alguien la llamaba, pero ella no podía despertarse, no podía abrir los ojos ni moverse, parecía que su cuerpo no quería obedecerla o más bien no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo…

Escuchó a muchas personas alrededor de ella, había mucho ruido, escuchaba los pasos apresurados y los murmullos de la gente… pero no eran solo murmullos, hablaban en voz alta pero ella los escuchaba así… y la seguían llamando… ¿Quién la estaba llamando? Quería saberlo, pero no reconocía la voz, ni siquiera podía pensar quien podría ser… estaba muriendo? Se sentía tranquila, nada le dolía y estaba comenzando a soñar… ¿esa era su madre? Pero que hermosa sonrisa, como siempre la había recordado… y ahí estaba su tío… entonces se alejaron ¿Porqué se alejaban? ¿Por qué la dejaban sola? De nuevo escuchó aquella voz llamándola e inconscientemente dijo un nombre, ella sabía quien la llamaba y a la vez no, no pudo escuchar cuando lo dijo, sus labios se había movido solos… y de repente, aquella voz que la llamaba se escuchaba más tranquila, como si el hecho de haberla reconocido la tranquilizara… Pero, ¿Quién era?.. Entonces, ya no vio nada, no escuchó ni sintió nada… estaba tranquila…pronto sería de día y ella tenía que ir a trabajar, estaba bien, lo sabía, lo que fuera que la había lastimado no pudo matarla… estaba bien…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Aquí actualizando el martes a la una de la madrugada, casi las dos! Ya van muchas veces que les pido disculpas, pero sé que entienden que no toda mi vida son los fanfictions, ya soy mayor de edad y hay muchas responsabilidades que atender! Jejeje, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, me esmeré demasiado, debo decirlo :3 Y ya subí la historia que pensaba a wattpad (Regina Camui) si les gustan los vampiros y el romance pueden echarle un vistazo, claro, los vampiros no son tan… de crepúsculo jajaja.

Espero poder actualizar rápido! De nuevo una disculpa y gracias por leer!

Próximo capítulo: Desde cero.


End file.
